With the Future Lies the Past Part 8
by mcgirl6541
Summary: 8th part to my series. Now is the time to find themselves. There will be tears, fights, happiness, sadness, and love. They will have to find themselves while remembering that with the future lies the past.
1. Ep1Ch1 Here We Go Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That is all Mark. I wish I did though. Peyton and Lucas would still be on the show. **

**Episode 1 Chapter 1 Here We Go Again **

"_Normal…That word isn't real. It is a figment of our imagination. It does not exist in the real world. Normal cannot be obtained. At least that is what I have found. There is no such thing as normal." Lucas was typing on his computer. _

He had been writing for most of the summer. He was hoping to release the next best seller. He needed something good in his life. Peyton had been released from rehab but had opted not to return home. She was renting an apartment outside of Tree Hill. Lucas didn't know where it had all gone wrong. There wasn't one moment that came to mind. It was a thousand moments that he wasn't paying attention to.

"Dad," Charlie walked into his dad's office.

Lucas looked up from his computer. "What's up?"

"Have you heard anything about mom?"

"No, she's not answering her phone. At least when she was in rehab, I knew where she was."

"I can't believe that she broke her promise to us." Charlie sat down on his dad's couch.

Lucas nodded. He didn't know what he was supposed to say.

"When are you going to tell Nat and Luce that mom isn't coming home?"

"She'll come home, Charlie."

Charlie shook his head. He thought his dad was being way too optimistic. His mom had been out of rehab for two weeks and she hadn't even called. He didn't think that she was coming home for a while.

Charlie sat silent for a moment. "So dad I was thinking…"

"The summer is not over Charlie. You are still grounded."

"Oh come on dad, the summer is almost over, and I have been an upstanding inmate." Charlie flashed his million dollar smile.

Lucas gave him the look. "That's funny. I believe you snuck out about ten times."

Charlie dropped his head. "I didn't know that you knew that."

Lucas nodded. "I know everything."

"Dad…Come on….I've learned my lesson. Please, I am begging you to un-ground me, or please just let me go to the end of the summer beach party." Charlie poked out his lips. "I need fresh air."

Lucas didn't say anything.

"I know that you want me to be honest with you so, if you don't let me go I'm probably just going to sneak out."

"I could lock you in your room."

"I'll sneak out the window."

"I'll bolt it shut." Lucas was actually enjoying their light banter. He liked laughing with his son.

"That would be considered child abuse." Charlie noted. "I will be an upstanding citizen."

Lucas smiled slightly. Charlie had been pretty good. He had helped out a lot around the house, and they had grown closer. That was exactly what Lucas needed. "Okay…You're un-grounded."

"Seriously," Charlie jumped up. "Dad, I promise that you won't regret it."

Lucas nodded. "If I do then so will you." Lucas kindly reminded him.

"Got it…Neither one of us will." Charlie was so happy to be free.

"Daddy," Lucy ran into the office.

"Hey princess, you look pretty. Are you ready to go shopping with Aunt Brooke?"

Lucy nodded. "When is mommy coming home? I want her to go shopping with me."

"I'm sorry sweetie, but she's not going to get to come home for a while, but she loves you very, very much." Lucas smiled at his beautiful little light brown headed girl.

"I've learned that mom's have a way of disappointing you." Charlie spoke up as he walked to the door.

Lucas shook his head. He still believed in his wife. She would come back, and they would be a family again.

…

Keith and Elizabeth are sitting on her front porch. The kids were inside playing with Daniel.

"I'm glad Daniel is playing with them. It gives us some time to talk." Keith sipped on his glass of tea.

"Daniel is pretty great."

Keith looked at her. "Are you sure the two of you aren't together?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I just got divorced from his brother. We cannot and will not be together." Elizabeth reminded him. "We are just parents that live together."

"I don't see you dating anyone else."

"Do you not listen when I speak? I just went through a divorce. I'm not really in the mood to date."

"Come on Liz, you and Noah have been separated for some time now. No one would blame you for wanting to date. That's normal."

"You sound like a woman." Elizabeth laughed.

"I am trying to help."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You aren't helping."

"Change subject?"

"How's Jacey?"

"She's doing great. I can't believe we are going to have another baby." Keith smiled. "The boys seem pretty excited about it."

"Do you want another little rascal or a pretty, pretty princess?"

Keith smiled, "A little girl would be nice, but either way all I want is a happy healthy little baby. That is all that matters."

Elizabeth smiled. "Have you told mom yet?"

Keith shook his head. "I would if she would answer her phone, but I guess we're not important anymore."

"I don't believe that. I think that she is going through something right now. We just have to give her time."

"No," Keith wasn't buying it. "We shouldn't have to give her time. She has three little kids that need her. And we need her."

"I know. I'm trying to give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Yeah well I just hope that she comes to her senses and realizes that she needs us. She needs all of us. An alcoholic can't get better without family."

….

Brooke walks downstairs. "Sophie takes longer than I do to get ready." Brooke smiled.

"I doubt that is possible." Nathan kissed his beautiful wife. "Well she is your daughter."

Brooke kissed him again.

"It's kind of early for that isn't it?" Millie asked as she walked into the kitchen. "I haven't even had breakfast yet."

"Hey," Brooke giggled. "This is our house."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Millie walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of juice.

"Mill, I was thinking we would go out to dinner tonight as a family."

"I can't. I have plans with Max."

Nathan sighed, "You guys have been attached at the hip all summer long."

"He's my boyfriend. Anyways I have to get to work or I'm going to be late." She kissed her dad's cheek, hugged Brooke, and walked out of the house.

Brooke looked at Nathan. "What do you think they have planned?"

"I don't know, probably date night or something."

If they only knew the truth.

…..

Max is in his bedroom. He places a condom in his wallet and places the wallet in his back pocket. Tonight was the night he was going to be with Millie. It was about time.

Jake walked into the room. "Hey what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing," Max tried to act cool.

"Do you want to go shoot hoops?"

Max shook his head. "No, I think I'm going to go hang out at the café."

"That doesn't surprise me."

Max just rolled his eyes. "Why don't you take Mia, Sterling, and Rosi out?"

"Mia doesn't want to go out."

"She hasn't taken Sterling out all summer."

"She wants to keep him safe."

"I think she has a problem." Max told him.

Jake nodded. He was beginning to think it was a problem as well.

…

Brantley was sleeping comfortably in his bed. It was nice to sleep in.

Breanne walked in to his room. "Brant, it's time to get up."

"No," Brantley groaned.

"Yes…You've got to get to work. You don't want to be late again."

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are. You have to…Now get up." Breanne walked out of the room.

Jeremy was standing outside of the bedroom. He was staring at her.

"What?"

"You can't keep babying him."

"I'm not babying him." Breanne walked to their bedroom. "I am trying to help."

"He is never going to learn responsibility if you keep helping him." Jeremy sighed. "I don't know how many times we have caught him sneaking in and out, and you have said nothing to him."

"I told him not to do again."

"We need to start punishing him."

"I'm his sister."

"You are his guardian." Jeremy reminded her. "You have got to take charge or he is going to run all over us. I know that we don't want Drew and Carter acting the way he does. We have to stop it."

Breanne sat on the bed. She and Jeremy had argued about Brantley all summer long, and it was beginning to get old and tiring.

….

Drake walks downstairs. Savannah is in the kitchen. "I made toast."

"Thanks," Drake takes a piece. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well. How about you?"

Drake shrugged. "I thought once we got married we would be sleeping in the same bed."

"Drake…I told you I need time to adjust."

"You've had all summer, and we are still sleeping in separate beds."

Savannah sighed. She had tried to explain things to him time and time again. "I'm sorry that you don't understand, but I'm not ready yet."

"I'm not asking you to have sex with me. I'm asking you to sleep in the same bed with me."

Savannah didn't say anything.

"I hope I answered your question about how well I slept." Drake takes his toast and walks out of the room.

Savannah was beginning to realize that they were way too young to get married.

….

"Hello," Spencer answers the phone.

"Hi," Summer is on the other end. "What are you doing?"

"I am watching Dora the Explorer." Spencer laughed as he looked at the television.

"Are the kids with you?" Summer laughed.

"They are in their rooms getting dressed. I haven't turned the TV yet. What's up with you?"

"I called to see if you have told Lily about Lila yet?"

"No…" Spencer sighed. "I never can find the right time."

"I don't think there ever will be the right time to tell Lily that Lila is moving to Tree Hill, and she won't be going to jail. Lily isn't going to be happy about it, but you can't change it."

"I know. I'll tell her. You don't have to keep calling me every single day to remind me that I need to tell her. I will do it."

Summer laughed. "You better. I'll call you tomorrow same time."

"Sounds peachy." Spencer hung up.

"Daddy," Ansley walked into the living room with Molly following behind her. They were both dressed, but nothing matched.

Spencer couldn't help but chuckled.

"Don't we look fantasimical," Ansley smiled as big as she could.

Spencer shook his head, "You absolutely do."

Molly waddled over to her daddy. "Wove you."

"I wove you too." Spencer hugged her. He had some pretty cool kids.

…

Lily is lying on a table at the doctor's office. Graham was holding her hand.

"Thank you for doing this so early Dr. Livingston. I have a surgery in an hour." Graham looked at his wife. She was stunning. They were hearing the heartbeat for a second time. Lily was over two months pregnant, and she was absolutely glowing.

"Anything for you Dr. Kyle," Dr. Livingston smiled. Graham was a very well respected doctor. He was one of the best. "Do you guys hear that? That is the sound of a very healthy baby."

Graham kissed Lily's forehead. "Does that mean that everything is okay?" Lily asked. She was never supposed to get pregnant again. It really was a miracle.

Dr. Livingston nodded. "As of now everything looks great. I want to keep monitoring you closely for the next couple of months. Just make sure that you take your vitamins, and you do everything that you are supposed to do. Do not place yourself in stressful situations."

Lily nodded.

"I can assure you I will make sure her life is stress free." Graham smiled.

"I'll be right back." Dr. Livingston got a page that she had to check on.

Graham kissed Lily's lips softly. "We need to tell the kids."

"I know."

"But you need to tell Spencer first."

"You are always thinking about Spencer."

Graham nodded. "Sometimes I feel like I stole his life."

Lily shook her head. "No, you didn't steal anything. I chose you Graham. You did nothing wrong. You are a loving man, and I am so happy to be your wife." She leaned in and kissed him. "I will tell Spencer today."

"Good…Thank you."

…..

**Alright so here is the first chapter of part 8. I'm pretty excited about this part. I hope you guys liked it. **

**Please let me know what you thought. I can't wait to read your reviews. **

***I don't think Noah is going to come back for a while. He made his bed. **

***This part is going to be big with Lucas and Peyton. **

***I have some surprises up my sleeve for this part. I hope you guys will like it. **


	2. Ep1Ch2 Here We Go Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That is all Mark. I wish I did though. Peyton and Lucas would still be on the show. **

**Episode 1 Chapter 2 Here We Go Again**

Millie is behind the counter at the café. Brantley walks in. Millie sighed. "Late again," she rolled her eyes and walked towards the back.

Brantley followed her. "I'm not that late."

"You are always late." Millie grabbed a tray of food. "One day you're going to have to start being on time."

"One day you are going to have to stop being such a bitch, but I don't see that happening anytime soon." Brantley walked past her.

Millie delivered the tray of food to the table and walked back behind the counter. She really did not like Brantley. He was such a jerk.

"Hey," Max walked in and kissed Millie quickly. "You look amazing."

"You too." Millie smiled.

"I've got everything ready for tonight. I can't wait to be with you." He kissed her cheek. "I know it is going to be worth the wait."

"Yeah, me too." Millie couldn't stop smiling.

Brantley was listening to the entire conversation. He laughed. There was no way he could see Millie sleeping with Max. That was a funny thought.

….

Chloe and Charlie are standing in her house. He kisses her.

"I am so happy that your dad un-grounded you. I hated sneaking around. I felt like I was doing something wrong."

"You never did anything wrong. You are perfect." Charlie kisses her again.

"You two need to get a room." Connor said as he walked in and sat on the couch.

"I thought we were in a room." Charlie laughed.

"You are such a comedian."

"Connor, you should come with us to the beach party. I think you would have fun." Chloe told him. "You need to get out of the house."

"Yeah man you need to learn how to let loose." Charlie laughed and sat down next to his friend.

"Fine, I'll go. But I can't promise that I am going to have fun." Connor was definitely not a party animal.

…..….

Remy and Scarlet are running in the park. Remy stops. Scarlet stops. "Why did you stop?"

"I was thinking, we should go to the beach party tonight."

"I'm only twelve."

"So," Remy smiled. "It'll be fun."

Scarlet didn't know if that was such a good idea.

"I've been through a lot. I want to make sure that I make a lot of friends this year at school. I'm going to make Charlie regret cheating on me."

Scarlet was worried about her sister.

…

"Hey I got your message." Jenny walks into Jake's house. He was sitting in the office. "What's wrong?"

"I'm surprised Chandler isn't with you."

"He's moving into his new apartment today….So what is wrong?"

Jake sighed. "I think that Mia might be depressed like you were a couple of years ago."

"What? Why?"

"She doesn't want anyone to hold Sterling. She doesn't want to go anywhere. And she cries a lot. I'm worried about her. I'm worried about Sterling."

"Why did you call me?"

"I need you to help her. I think that you can help her."

Jenny nodded. Maybe she could.

…

Nathan and Chandler walk into Chandler's new two bedroom apartment.

"I like this place." Nathan sat a box down.

Chandler nodded. "Yeah, I like it too."

"I wanted you to know that if this doesn't work out you have a place you can call home."

Chandler smiled. "I've never felt like I was a part of family…Well that was until I met you guys. I feel very fortunate that Brooke came and pounded on my door. I'm not sure where I would be without you all."

"At first we thought of you as Chase. I think Brooke thought that knowing you would someway fill the hole in her heart that Chase's death left her with, but you have done so much more than that. Chandler you have become a son to us, and I am very happy that you are a part of our lives."

Chandler couldn't help but hug Nathan. "I feel the same way."

…..

Elizabeth walks into the living room. Daniel is sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"Where are our daughter's?"

"Madeline fell back to sleep after I gave her a bottle, and Emma wanted to play Barbie dolls in her bedroom without me."

Elizabeth sat down next to him. "She usually wants you to play with her."

"She said that I wasn't very good at playing Barbie's." Daniel sounded defeated. "She is growing up so fast. I don't know if I can handle it."

"You'll be okay." Elizabeth giggled. "You should probably get to work. I can take care of the kids today. I think I'm going to work from home today."

Daniel stood up. "It is a good thing that we are both in charge of our own work schedules. I think that is the only way our arrangement works."

Elizabeth smiled.

"I think you should go out tonight." Daniel said as he walked to the door.

"Where did that come from?"

"You never get to do anything without the girls. I don't mind watching them for the night so that you can go have fun."

"I have fun."

"Come on Elizabeth…When was the last time you went to TRIC?"

Elizabeth shrugged. She hadn't been to TRIC in a very long time. She didn't think that she should be going out so soon after divorce.

"See…I knew you couldn't remember. That means it has been way too long."

"I'll think about it…You need to get to work."

"Yes mother," Daniel spoke sarcastically as he walked out of the house.

Savannah walks in past him. "Hey," savannah smiled.

"Hey…I am very happy to see you."

Savannah sat down next to her. "I think I have a problem."

Elizabeth was worried. Was the cancer back? Was she pregnant? Was she an alcoholic?

"I don't want to sleep with my husband."

Elizabeth was shocked. That's not what she was expecting to hear.

"Well it's not that I don't want to sleep with him…I just can't. I'm not ready to sleep with him…I can't do it…We are just so young…Elizabeth, what am I going to do? I don't want to lose him."

Elizabeth smiled and comforted her upset sister.

….

Lucas opens the door to see Summer standing in front of him. She has Kaley with her.

"Hey guys, what brings you by?"

Summer walks in. "Kaley wanted to see her Uncle Lucas."

Lucas takes Kaley into his arms. "Hey baby girl, I missed you….She's getting so big."

"I know. She'll be a year old soon." Summer smiled. "I actually have ulterior motives for being here."

"I knew it." Lucas laughed as he sat down with Kaley. "So what's up Summer?"

"I know you are going through a lot right now. I remember when I lost Chase you were there for me, and I know Peyton isn't dead, but she isn't here, and I thought you could use a friend.'

Lucas smiled. "Sometimes I feel like she is dead and other times I feel like she just went to the grocery store and will be right back. I don't know how my life became this."

"You have a great life Lucas."

Lucas shook his head. "I feel like I have completely lost her. I don't know how I'm going to get her back….Not this time."

Summer touched his shoulder. "Life has a way of surprising us. I know that this wasn't part of your plan. Chase dying wasn't part of my plan, but it happened. And you're lucky because Peyton is still alive, and the two of you still have time to make this work and to figure it all out."

Lucas looked at Kaley. "She looks like Haley." Lucas smiled. "You know what you just said reminded me of what Haley probably would have said to me. She always knew the right thing to say, whether it was what I wanted to hear or not."

"Do you think that they are watching over us?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah I think they are all together looking down at all the mistakes that we make."

"Yeah and all of the successes that we have had." Summer smiled. "Peyton is going to get through this. She is going to get better. And the two of you are going to live happily ever after because that was always your dream…And I believe that dreams have a way of coming true."

Lucas nodded. He felt like his dream was ending.

….

Keith and Jamie are playing basketball at the River Court.

"For a man with a heart problem, you are playing pretty well."

"Thanks," Keith laughed. "I've been taking my pills." Keith shot the ball and scored again.

"Maybe I should take the same pills." Jamie shot and missed. "I'm kind of off of my game."

"What's up with that?" Keith got his rebound.

"Red Bedroom Records is falling apart."

"What?" Keith missed his shot.

Jamie shook his head. "I've been in charge since your mom left, and Mia decided to take some time off for the baby. I don't know what to do. It doesn't look good for any of us."

"Maybe you should start singing again."

"I'm not leaving my family. Jacey is pregnant, and I want to be here for every minute of that."

Keith walked over to the benches. "I don't want my mom's company to go under. It might not be important to her now, but one day she'll remember how much it meant to her."

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to do whatever we can to make sure that Red Bedroom Records survives. We are not going down without a fight."

Jamie nodded. "I agree."

…

Jacey and Breanne are sitting on Jacey's couch.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Breanne. You don't have to ask me that every time that you see me."

"You are my best friend, and I worry about you." Breanne sighed. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"That is never going to happen."

Breanne nodded.

"What's going on with you?"

"Jeremy thinks that I am being too easy on Brantley. I don't want to push him away."

Jacey smiled. "You are all he has. You aren't going to push him away. You have to set boundaries and rules. He needs you. That's why he is here."

Breanne nodded. Jacey was right. Brantley did need her to be strong, strict, and loving.

…..

Lily and Lila walk up to Spencer's house at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Lily rolled her eyes. Lila was the devil.

"I'm picking up my daughter."

"Well soon enough Spencer will be given full custody, and you will be in jail right where you belong."

Lila shook her head. "I'm not going to jail. I had no idea that Spencer wasn't my husband."

"Excuse me, you are a lying bitch."

"I'm not lying. It is the truth. I was lied to just like you were."

Lily shook her head. "When are you leaving Tree Hill?"

"Spencer helped me find an apartment. I'm not going anywhere."

Just as Lily was about to scream, Spencer opens the door. He was shocked to see both of them standing side by side.

"I think you have some explaining to do." Lily said as she folded her arms across one another.

Spencer knew that this wasn't going to be pretty.

…..

**Okay so I am so sorry for such the long wait. I am moving into a new house and we do not have internet. I am having to do this at work. **

**Anyways let me know what you thought! I will update soon. **


	3. Ep1Ch3 Here We go Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That is all Mark. I wish I did though. Peyton and Lucas would still be on the show. **

**Episode 1 Chapter 3 Here We Go Again **

"Spencer, what the hell is she talking about?" Lily yelled at Spencer.

Spencer looked at Lila. He was unsure of what she had said.

"Answer me?" Lily was becoming irate.

Spencer looked at Lila again.

"I told her the truth. I told her that I didn't know that you weren't my husband. John was the one that changed the results." Lila was relieved.

"Lily, I know that I should have told you."

"Hell yeah you should have told me. How could you let this bitch get away with kidnapping you?"

"I'm gonna go inside and check on Molly." Lila walks passed Spencer.

"Lily," he was trying to calm her. "I did it for Molly."

Lily shook her head. "What about you're other kids? Did you think about them? They lost you for two years. She did that. That crazy ass bitch did that to us."

Spencer sighed. "She was upset. She didn't know what she was doing."

"She knew exactly what she was doing."

"Lily you need to calm down. It's not like we're together anymore. This doesn't affect you."

"Oh I get it," Lily scoffed. "You are punishing me because I married Graham. But you are wrong about this not affecting me. We have kids together. This affects them, therefore it affects me." Lily placed her hands on her head. "This is a very big deal."

"I know that what Lila did was wrong, but I can't punish Molly. She needs her mother. You know that more than anyone."

Lily shook her head.

"I'll tell Lila to stay away from you."

"Tree Hill is a small town. I am bound to run into her."

"I don't see why it is such a big deal….I'm alive because Lila saved me."

Lily couldn't believe what he was saying. "Do you love her?"

"No," Spencer sighed. "But I care about her."

"Even though she is the reason why you lost everything."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "You are the reason why I lost everything. I came back, and you chose someone else. I am supposed to be your soul mate, but you didn't choose me. You chose someone else." Spencer was heartbroken over her decision. "I don't know why you didn't choose me. I'll never understand. But I did what I did because of my daughter. I can't send her mother to prison."

"I did what I did for my kids as well. If you haven't noticed they love Graham."

She really knew how to hit below the belt.

"You're right. You have changed. You've really become a bitch. I guess we have Graham to thank for that."

Lily slaps him right across the face. "I've always been a bitch." She brushed the hair out of her face. "I'm pregnant by the way." She walks passed him into the house to get the kids.

Spencer's face turned almost ghost white. There was no way that they would get back together now.

…..

Elizabeth and Savannah are still sitting in Elizabeth's house.

"I don't think that you have anything to worry about."

Savannah just looked at her.

"Drake gave you his kidney. That boy loves you more than anything in the world. I am pretty sure that he would wait for you forever."

Savannah smiled. "Not many girls can say that the boy they love gave them a kidney."

"No…They can't, but you can. And…Let me tell you sex…It can complicate things. It puts an added pressure on the relationship. I know that you and Drake are married, but you have the rest of your life to have sex with each other. Just enjoyed being together and loving each other for a while…You don't need to have sex with him before you are ready…That could hurt your relationship, and I know that you don't want that."

"No…I just don't want Drake to hate me."

"That is never going to happen. You are the love of his life…He'll wait for you."

Savannah smiled. "How are you doing? Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"You just got a divorce. I know you never thought that would happen."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Well when you get married you never plan on getting a divorce. The day that I found out our divorce was finalized I was heartbroken, but there is nothing that I can do about it. No one wants their marriage to end."

"Do you think Noah will come back?"

Elizabeth shook her head again. "I am not certain of very many things, but I am certain that Noah is out of my life for good. You know even if he came back I don't think that I could forgive him for giving up on us. That part of my life is over."

"It's time for you to start over." Savannah smiled. "You could start over with Daniel. He is a pretty good father."

"He is a great father, but that is all he is. We are not going to be together."

Savannah nodded, but she could definitely feel some chemistry between the two of them.

….

Daniel is sitting in his office. Jeremy walks in. "Hey man…what you thinking about?" He could tell Daniel's mind was a thousand miles away. Jeremy sat down.

Daniel shook his head. "My brother…I was thinking about my brother. I don't know if I'm allowed to call him that. He basically said that I wasn't his brother."

"You are his brother. You'll always be brothers." Jeremy told him. "I tried to forget about my dad, but we talk a lot more now. We even hang out when he is in town. It takes some time, but it will get better."

"I don't know. I'm the father of his ex wife's children. I don't think you can come back from that."

Jeremy chuckled.

"How are you man?" Daniel asked. He could sense that something was up.

Jeremy sighed. "I'm okay."

"I don't think so."

"Breanne and I aren't even married yet, and we have to deal with a moody, rebellious teenager." Jeremy shook his head. "And Breanne doesn't believe in punishing him."

"That pisses you off?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah it pisses me off. He has no respect for either one of us. He's basically using us."

Daniel laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm just so glad that Emma and Madeline are still little kids. I don't know what I am going to do when they become teenagers…You know I never knew that I wanted to be a father, but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world."

"Yeah well I am happy to be a father, but I don't want to be a father to Brantley. I don't trust him."

…..

Millie was in the back putting away some of the dishes. Brantley walked into the back. "I see that lover boy is gone." He rolled his eyes. "Are you ready for the big night?"

"How did you know about that?"

He didn't answer.

"Oh let me guess, you were ease dropping."

"You are a pretty good guesser."

"And you are an ass."

"Thanks…I'll take that as a compliment."

"You shouldn't. Never take anything I say to you as a compliment." Millie rolled her eyes.

"You won't sleep with him tonight."

"Excuse you," Millie glared at him. "My life is none of your business."

"You don't love him. The two of you are better as friends. There is no chemistry."

Millie walked closer to him. "You wouldn't know chemistry if it bit you on the ass."

"Oh I can do chemistry way better than that boyfriend of yours…" Without even thinking he leaned in and passionately kissed her. He finally pulled away from her. They stared at each other for a moment before he walked away.

Millie was speechless.

…..

Brooke, Sophie, Lucy, and Natalie were walking in the mall.

"I'm hungry Aunt Brooke." Lucy told her.

"Yeah me too." Natalie added.

Brooke looked over at Sophie. "Are you hungry too?"

"Well now that they mentioned it, I could really use some ice cream."

"Oh yeah that would definitely hit the spot." Lucy added.

"Okay…Ice cream it is." Brooke smiled. She looked up to see Peyton. "Girls let's go that way." It was too late. Natalie spotted her mom.

"Mommy," Natalie ran into Peyton's arms. Lucy followed.

"Mommy…"

Brooke was shocked. What was Peyton doing at the mall?

"Hi girls," Peyton missed her girls, but she wasn't ready for them to know that she was back.

"Mommy, are you coming home?"

Brooke looked at her. She couldn't wait to hear how Peyton was going to answer that question.

"Well girls…I've missed you too…But I don't think I am going to be able to come home for a while."

"Why not, mommy?" Lucy asked.

Peyton wasn't sure what she should say. "Well…I'm…You see…Your daddy and I have decided to take a little break."

Brooke wanted to punch her in the face. Lucas did not want to take a break. He wanted his wife back.

"No mommy…"

"Listen sweetheart just because I'm not at home with you does not mean that I don't love you. I love you very, very much…And very soon you'll be able to come see my new apartment…I know you girls are going to love it."

Natalie and Lucy just sat there. They were obviously sad.

Brooke just looked at Peyton and shook her head. She didn't know who Peyton had become.

….

Nathan walked into Lucas's house. Lucas walked downstairs. "Hey…I didn't know you were coming over."

"Yeah well I wanted to see my brother. Where's Brody?"

"He is out like a light."

Nathan smiled.

Lucas walked to the fridge. "I know it is early but do you want a beer?"

"Actually, that sounds great."

Lucas grabbed two out of the fridge and walked to the couch where Nathan was now sitting.

Lucas was about to speak when he heard a knock at the door, and then Lily busted in.

"Hey Lil…" He could tell she was on a mission.

"Hi…" She smiled. She felt like she had ran to his house. She was so mad. "I'm glad you are both here…I just want you to know that I'm pregnant…Lila is staying in Tree Hill…And Spencer is a son of a bitch."

Both Lucas and Nathan shared looks. They weren't sure what they were supposed to say.

"Well that's why I came over…Aren't you going to say something?" She had her hands on her hips.

"Congratulations," They both said at the same time.

"Thanks," Lily smiled. "I've got to go. I just thought you would want to know." She marched to the door. "Bye…"

Nathan looked at Lucas. "I think she may be going crazy."

Lucas shook his head. "I think that she gets that from you."

"Yeah, yeah." Nathan laughed and took another drink of his beer.

…..

Peyton and Brooke were standing to the side. The girls were eating ice cream in the food court.

"I see Lucas has you taking care of my daughters."

"Someone has too. It seems that their mother has abandoned them." It took everything in Brooke not to slap her across the face.

"I guess I deserve that. I don't want to hurt them Brooke."

"Well you are hurting them. You are hurting all of us."

Peyton shook her head. "I can't help it. I wasn't happy. That is why I started drinking."

"You started drinking because you are selfish, and you weren't thinking about anyone but yourself."

Peyton sighed. "I'm going to say goodbye to my girls." Peyton walked away.

Brooke sighed. She wasn't going to have very much fun telling Lucas what happened.

….

Lila was sitting on Spencer's couch.

"I'm sorry about that." Lila told him.

"You shouldn't have to keep apologizing. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be alive. You saved me Lila."

Lila didn't say anything.

"Lily is just mad because she knows that she made a mistake. She knows that we're supposed to be together, but now it is too late. We will never be together again, and that is on her…Not you."

…

Lucas and Nathan are still sitting on the couch watching ESPN.

Brooke walks in with the girls.

"Hey you guys are back early." Lucas stood up.

Natalie and Lucy both stared at him.

"Did you get some cool stuff?"

"You are a liar." Lucy yelled at him.

"Excuse me, where did that come from young lady?"

"And you're a jerk." Natalie took her turn to yell at him. They both headed upstairs.

Lucas looked at Brooke. "What happened?"

Nathan was now standing.

"Peyton is back in town, and the girls saw her. She's not coming back home Lucas. She made that perfectly clear."

Lucas took another drink of his beer. He was probably going to need another one very soon.

….

Jenny walks into Sterling's nursery. Mia was holding him.

"I can't believe how big he is getting."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my baby brother." Jenny sat down next to Mia. "Can I hold him? I haven't held him in a while."

"I'm holding him right now." Mia was cold.

"Mia," Jenny tried to find the strength she needed to talk to her. "Are you okay? What you are doing with Sterling isn't normal."

Mia didn't say anything.

"I'm worried about you, and my dad is worried about you as well."

"I'm fine."

"Mia…I know what it is like to be depressed. I've been there. I know that you need help."

"I'm not depressed. I'm scared." Mia admitted. "I'm scared of losing my baby. I'm scared that something is going to happen to him."

"Oh Mia…I promise nothing is going to happen. He's going to be just fine."

"I have to keep him safe. I have to make sure he is okay."

Jenny smiled. At least they knew where to start.

….

**Let me know what you thought!**


	4. Ep1Ch4 Here We Go Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That is all Mark. I wish I did though. Peyton and Lucas would still be on the show. **

**Episode 1 Chapter 4 Here We Go Again **

Lucas was standing outside of Lucy and Natalie's bedroom. He was trying to gather his thoughts. He knocked on the door and walked in.

"Go away," Natalie was sitting on her bed with her arms crossed. "You lied to us."

Lucas sighed. He had lied.

Lucy was sitting on the floor playing with her Barbie Doll House. "Girls I really want to talk to you about all of this."

Lucy shook her head. "No, daddy…Go away.'

"Hey I know that you are mad at me, but I am still your daddy. And I want a chance to talk to you about what happened today."

"We saw Mommy." Natalie yelled. "You told us she was away. She isn't away."

"I know. I'm sorry that I lied to you, but mommy isn't coming home for a while."

"Why?" Lucy asked as she stood up from her playing spot.

"She isn't happy with me right now. It has nothing to do with the two of you. She loves you guys very, very much."

"So it is your fault?" Natalie asked.

Lucas didn't say anything.

"You ruined our family." Natalie stood up and stormed out of the room.

Lucas sighed.

Lucy didn't say anything.

"Lucy…"

"I'm mad at you. I want my mommy back." She walked out of the room.

Lucas sat on Natalie's bed. He wanted Peyton back too, but he didn't know if that was going to happen.

….

Brooke and Nathan were standing outside of Lucas and Peyton's house.

"Peyton was not herself. She was so cold and rude."

"That is what alcohol does to you."

"She got help for that. She is supposed to be better." Brooke sighed. "I can't believe she is doing this to her family."

Nathan leaned in and hugged her. "Lucas and the kids are going to need us now more than ever."

Brooke nodded. "I know."

….

Keith and Jamie are still at the River Court. "We should go to a bar." Keith smiled.

"What?"

"We can find a new singer for RedBedroom Records."

Jamie just looked at him.

"People sing in bars all the time."

"They are usually drunk."

"But some of them can sing…We should go, and we could have a beer or two while we are there." Keith smiled.

Jamie nodded. "Well it couldn't hurt. I'm up for trying anything."

….

Elizabeth is staring at herself in the mirror. She is wearing a short black dress.

Daniel walks into the room. "Wow," he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. "You look great."

"Thanks…Are you sure you are okay with keeping the girls tonight?"

"You bet…I love spending time with my two favorite girls."

Elizabeth smiled. "They love spending time with you too."

"Have fun tonight…"

"I will…Thanks Daniel."

Daniel smiled.

He knew she was going to knock them dead.

…..

Savannah walks downstairs wearing a pink bikini.

"Whoa….You look amazing."

"Thank you hubby." Savannah smiled.

"What is the occasion?"

"We're going to the beach party. And we are going to enjoy it." She kissed his cheek. "We have to make sure that we still act like teenagers. This can't work if we don't."

Drake smiled. "You are so damn beautiful."

She kissed his cheek. "I love you."

Drake wanted to have sex with her so bad, but he would wait because he loved her with all that he was.

…

Graham walks into his house to see Lily pacing back and forth.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm just peachy."

Graham chuckles. "I can see that."

"Lila, that bitchy bitch bitcher."

"Okay…." Graham walked over to his frustrated wife. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What is there to say? That bitch is a kidnapper. And what? Spencer just thinks it is okay to bring her into our kid's lives. Well it isn't. She is a bad, bad person. The sex must have been good." Lily shook her head. "I am irate. I am furious. I am pissed. I am…"

"Hey," Graham touched her shoulders. "It's going to be okay. You just need to calm down and breathe."

"I can't…Oh and I told him that we're pregnant. He didn't look like he was too happy about it, but I didn't expect him to be."

"Dad," Remy and Scarlet walked downstairs. "We're going to go to the movies."

"Do you need me to take you?"

"I was hoping I could drive. I am sixteen."

"Okay. You can take my car." Graham smiled. He handed her some money. "Call me if you need anything."

"Mom, are you okay?" Scarlet looked at Lily.

"I'm fine…Actually…you know we have something to tell the two of you."

Scarlet and Remy looked at each other.

"We're pregnant." Lily smiled. "You guys are going to have a little brother or sister. Are you excited?"

"Wow, that's great." Remy hugged her.

"That really is great." Scarlet hugged her.

"Our family is finally going to be complete." Remy told them.

"Yeah," Graham smiled. They were one big happy family.

….

"I know what it is like to be afraid. I have been there." Jenny touched Mia's shoulder. "You don't have to be afraid. You have my dad, and he is a pretty awesome dad."

Mia smiled. "Yeah he's the best."

"I learned that you have to let go, and you have to lean on the ones that you love. My dad loves you."

Mia smiled again. "I love your dad."

Jenny nodded. "You just need to take baby steps. You will get better."

Mia looked down at Sterling. "I think he wants his big sister to hold him."

Jenny smiled. "Well his big sister would love to hold him." Jenny takes Sterling into her arms. "He is perfect, Mia. You did good."

Mia smiled. "I think we should all go out to eat."

"Are you sure you are ready for that?"

"Yeah…It feels good to admit that I am scared. I was never able to admit it to your father."

"Baby steps," Jenny smiled. "Isn't that right baby boy?" Jenny smiled at her little brother. He was perfect.

….

Millie and Max walk into a hotel room. "So what do you think?" He had thrown rose petals all over the room. He had also lit candles for the special occasion.

Millie smiled slightly. "It looks good."

"I can't believe we are finally doing this. I can't wait to be with you." Max smiled as he kissed her cheek. "This night is going to be perfect."

Millie sighed and nodded.

…..

Brantley is at the beach party. He grabs a beer out of the cooler. He was having a rough day. He needed to cool off.

….

Connor, Chloe, and Charlie are at the beach party.

"Is it time to go?" Connor asked.

"We just got here. Come on Connor…Try to enjoy yourself." Chloe begged him. "You are a teenager. This is what real teenagers do."

"What is that?"

Have fun," Charlie laughed. "Do you know what that means?"

"I'll figure it out." Connor walked away from them.

Chloe looked at Charlie. "He is such a party pooper."

Charlie laughed. "I agree."

…

Riley walks into Lucas's house with Mason. Mason is sound asleep.

"Thank you for doing this for me. There is somewhere I need to be."

"No problem, dad." Riley laid Mason on the couch. "How are you holding up?"

"I've been better." Lucas walked to the door. "I'll be back."

"Kay." Riley sat down. He could tell his dad was upset. It was going to take a lot for him to get better.

….

Lily opens the door to see Spencer standing in front of her. "What do you want?"

"I came to see if Scarlet wanted to have dinner with me."

"She's at a movie. You should have called first."

"Can I come in?"

'Sure," Lily backed away from the door. "Just so you know…I'm still mad at you."

Spencer nodded. "Well maybe I am still mad at you."

"Good…Maybe I don't care."

"Good…Maybe I don't care." He knew that was a lie.

Lily didn't say anything.

"Lily we have to make this work. We have kids together."

"The only way that we can make this work is if you get rid of Lila. She is a bitch, and I hate her."

"Well she is the mother of my daughter."

"Not really…She's not your daughter."

"Well Scarlet isn't your daughter, but you love her just the same."

Lily glared at him. "That's different."

"How?"

Lily couldn't really think of how.

"See…It isn't much different." Spencer sighed. "I'm not sending Lila to jail, and I am not giving Molly up." Spencer walked to the door. "I guess we will talk about this later."

"I guess there isn't much else left to say." Lily sighed.

…..

Millie walks out of the bathroom wearing dark purple lingerie.

"Wow, you look fabulous." He walked over to her. "I love you, Millie Scott."

Millie didn't say anything.

Max leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Millie pulled away. "I can't do this."

"What?"

"I thought that I was ready, but I'm not." She sat on the bed. "I'm sorry. I really wanted to be with you."

Max didn't say anything.

"Can we just go to the beach party?"

Max nodded. "Yeah that sounds like a good plan."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I can wait."

Millie stood up. "I'm going to go change."

Max nodded. He was disappointed. He could definitely tell that something was wrong with her. She didn't seem like herself. Something was definitely up.

…..

Millie sat in the bathroom. She began to cry. She was beginning to think that Max wasn't the guy for her.

….

**Okay so first of all I am so sorry that you guys had to wait so long for an update. So many things happened I can't even explain them all. Thanks for your patience. It is greatly appreciated. **

**I hope you guys liked this update. I will try to update tomorrow. Let me know what you thought. **


	5. Ep1Ch5 Here We Go Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That is all Mark. I wish I did though. Peyton and Lucas would still be on the show. **

**Episode 1 Chapter 5 Here We Go Again **

Remy and Scarlet walk up to the beach party.

"You stay here…I'm going to get a beer."

"I don't think we should be here." Scarlet told her.

"Scar, chill out….I want to have some fun. I told you. I have to be popular this year."

Remy walks over to the cooler. "Do you think that you should drink that?" Connor asked as he took the beer out of her hand.

"What do you want Connor?"

"I just want to make sure that you don't do something stupid."

"Do you even know how to have fun?"

"I know that this isn't fun." Connor places the beer back in the cooler. "And you know that too."

Remy sighed and walked away.

…

Scarlet is sitting on a rock by herself.

"Hey pretty girl," a tall dark headed guy sat next to her. "I'm Sean."

"I'm Scarlet."

"Want a beer?"

"I'm only twelve."

"That's the perfect age." The guy touched her leg. Scarlet jumped up. She was scared.

...

Drake and Savannah are sitting by the water. "Should we get a beer or something? That would be the normal teenage thing to do." Drake smiled as he kissed his wife's cheek.

Savannah rested her head on his shoulder. "Well we could, but then we'd have to ground ourselves."

"Okay…Maybe next time."

Savannah kissed his cheek. "I love being married to you."

Charlie sat down beside them. "I can't believe the old married couple is actually here."

"Haha, that's very funny." Drake faked a laugh.

"I just call them like I see them."

"Then what should we call you…" Savannah asked.

"That's funny…Real funny…" Charlie laughed. "I'm glad you are here Savannah. A couple of months ago I didn't think this was possible."

"Me either…" Savannah smiled. She was very lucky to be alive.

…

Millie and Max are now at the beach party.

"I'm going to go grab a beer."

"You don't like beer."

"I do tonight." Max walks away.

…

"Sit down baby," Sean grabs Scarlet.

"Stop please…I just want to go home."

"Oh come on…I can take you home."

"No that's okay."

"Don't go." He leaned in and tried to kiss her. Scarlet tried to pull away but he was too strong.

Scarlet was scared.

"Get the hell off of her." Brantley punched the guy in the face.

"What the hell was that? Have you lost your damn mind?" Sean punched him back.

They started rolling on the floor.

"Scarlet, what happened?" Connor asked her.

"That guy was trying to kiss me."

"Are you okay?"

"Brantley saved me."

Before Connor knew it he was in the middle of the fight.

Charlie and Chloe walked up to the fight. "Is that your brother?"

"Yeah…Wow…." Chloe couldn't believe it.

They heard sirens, but that didn't stop Connor and Brantley from beating the hell out of Sean.

…..

Scarlet is standing by herself. She picks up her phone. "Daddy, can you come get me?"

….

Jenny, Mia, Jake, Chandler, Wesley, Nicholas, Rosi, and baby Sterling are at the café eating dinner.

Jake smiled. He was so thankful for his beautiful, eldest daughter.

…

Elizabeth is sitting at the bar. She is alone. A few guys had hit on her, but no one was worth her time. They were all drunks and losers.

"Is this seat taken?"

Elizabeth turned around to see a tall guy with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was gorgeous.

"No…Go ahead. You can sit there if you want."

"Thanks…" He smiled.

His smile was perfect.

"I'm Elizabeth." She extended her hand.

"I'm Wren Tanner." He shook her hand. "It is nice to meet you."

"Are you new in town?"

"Yeah I am…How did you know that?"

"I know a lot of people, and I don't know you."

"Have you lived here your whole life?"

"Yeah…I was born and raised here."

"I kind of like it here."

"What do you like most?"

"I think I like the people." Wren smiled.

Elizabeth could tell that he was definitely flirting with her, and she really liked it.

…

"Daddy," Emma called out from the living room.

"Yeah sweet girl," Daniel walked into the room holding Madeline.

"Can we watch Toy Story?"

"Which one?"

"The third one…"

"We watched that one yesterday."

"So…Please daddy."

Daniel smiled. "Sure," Daniel would watch anything with his daughter. "Alright Maddie you sit right here. Daddy has to put the movie in."

"Can we have popcorn? Mommy always lets us have popcorn."

"Of course." Daniel stuck the movie into the DVD player. He thought about Elizabeth. He hoped that she was having a good time, but not too good of a time.

…

"We've been in this bar for two hours, and we still haven't found anyone. I think we should go." Jamie said as he took the last sip of his beer.

"No…I have a feeling we are going to find the one soon." Keith was certain.

"Fine….But you are going to have to buy me another beer."

"Deal," Keith waved at the bartender. He had to save his mom's company.

….

Graham and Lily are sitting on the couch. "Are you better?"

Lily nodded. "I guess…I think I might have…I probably overreacted today."

"Really?"

"Hey you aren't supposed to agree with me. You are supposed to tell me that I never overreact."

"Don't we teach the kids not to lie?" Graham crinkled his nose. Lily gave him the eye.

There is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Graham stood up and walked to the door. "Spencer…Scarlet…Remy…What is going on?"

Spencer looked at Remy as they walked into the room. "Would you like to tell your dad where I found the two of you?"

"It isn't that big of a deal."

"I thought you were at the movies."

Lily walked over to them. "What's going on girls?"

"We went to the beach party." Remy told them. "Scarlet had to call her dad."

"She called me because police were called and she got scared. Lily, you are supposed to be watching her, but you're too busy with your own life."

"Dad that's not true." Scarlet tried to defend her mom.

"She didn't even know where you were. Go pack a bag you are going home with me tonight."

"Dad…"

"No buts…Go…"

Scarlet looked at Lily and then walked upstairs to gather her things.

"Remy," Graham looked at his daughter. "Why would you lie to us?"

"I just wanted to go to the party. I knew that you wouldn't let me."

Graham shook his head. "You are right. Go to your room. I'll talk to you about this later."

Remy looked at Spencer. "I'm sorry. This wasn't Scarlet's fault." Remy walked upstairs.

"I'm sorry Spencer. They don't usually lie to us." Lily told Spencer.

"Well you won't have to worry about Scarlet anymore. She won't be staying here. I don't want her around Remy anymore."

"Spencer, you can't do that." Lily pleaded with him.

"Remy will be punished." Graham assured him.

"I don't care. When I got to that beach my daughter was scared. I don't trust her with the two of you."

"I have always taken great care of her."

"I'm sorry Lily. She's my daughter."

"She's my daughter too." Lily had tears in her eyes.

Scarlet walked downstairs. "I'm sorry that we lied."

Lily hugged her. "Have fun with your dad, okay."

Scarlet nodded.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"We will get the rest of her things tomorrow." Spencer and Scarlet walked out of the house.

"He can't do that. I love that girl."

"I know…I know you do. We will figure this out."

Lily hugged him. "I'll sew him for custody if I have too. I'm not going to lose her."

…..

Elizabeth and Wren are still talking at the club. They are now sitting at a table by themselves.

Elizabeth is laughing. "Do you like teaching?"

"Yeah…I always knew that I wanted to be a teacher. My parents were both teachers."

"That's pretty cool. My dad is a teacher. Well he was a teacher. He is a stay at home dad now…Oh gosh I am such a nerd…Talking about my dad."

"No…I might be in the minority on this one but I think parents can be pretty cool."

Elizabeth smiled. 'So you'll be working at Tree Hill High?"

"I'm the History teacher." Wren smiled. "How old did you say your daughter's were?"

"Emma is four, and Madeline is only six months old."

"Wow…And you aren't married?"

"I got a divorce."

Wren nodded.

"Oh wow I can tell…you are not interested anymore. But I mean…I don't know if you were interested before, but…"

"I'm still interested." He smiled. "I think we should do this again. Maybe next time it can be a real date.'

"Really?"

Wren nodded. "Yeah I'd like to get to know you a little better."

"I'd like that too." She held out her hand. "Let me see your phone, and I will program my number into it."

"That sounds like an excellent idea." He hands her his phone.

…

Charlie and Chloe are at the police station. "I cannot believe your brother got arrested." Charlie rubbed her shoulder. "Did you call your dad?"

"Yeah…I think he was in shock. Connor never does anything wrong. He's like the perfect kid."

"Yeah you are the hellcat." Charlie kissed her cheek.

"Ha…Ha…"

"Chloe," Mouth walked into the police station.

"Dad," Chloe ran over to him.

"Where is your brother?"

"I think he is in a holding cell."

"I'm going to go talk to a police officer." Mouth walked away.

"Your dad is pissed."

"And he isn't pissed at me for once…That a big deal."

Breanne and Jeremy are standing outside of the police station. "I cannot believe he got arrested." Breanne touched her face with her hands. "This is ridiculous. I am so sick of this."

"What are we going to do?"

Breanne stood there for a moment. "We are going to go home."

"After we get Brantley?"

"No," she shook her head. "He is going to spend the night in jail. Maybe he will learn his lesson."

"Breanne, are you sure about that?"

Breanne nodded, "Let's go home."

Jeremy follows Breanne back to the car. He was very surprised by her reaction.

…

"I think that we should go." Jamie told Keith.

"One more."

A girl with long brown hair took to the stage. "I'm Alex Dupre…and I want to sing you guys a little song that I actually wrote. I know it is karaoke night, but I think you guys are going to like this one." Alex smiled.

Jamie sat back down.

Alex started singing.

"She is just what we need." Jamie told Keith.

…..

Peyton is sitting in her bare apartment. All she had was a couch. That was where she was sleeping.

She heard a knock at the door.

She opened the door to see Lucas standing in front of her.

He walked in without asking. "I like what you have done with the place."

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I went to every apartment complex I could find until I found you."

"Why are you here?"

"I know that you are mad at me, but you are not allowed to take it out on our kids. I'm not going to have it."

Peyton was about to speak, but Lucas stopped her.

"Our kids need you. You can go off and try to find yourself without me, but I am not going to let you do it without them."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You are going to see them at least once a week if not more, and one day I'm going to welcome you back with open arms. You may not love me right now, but I will never stop loving you." Lucas walked to the door. "I miss you Peyton."

Peyton didn't say anything.

"You'll miss me one day, and I will be waiting for you." Lucas walked out of the apartment. He knew that there was more that he should have said, but he didn't. Maybe one day they would talk about all of their problems, but for now he just wanted her to be there for her kids.

Peyton walked over to her couch. She cried. She missed her kids, but she wasn't ready to be with Lucas again. She couldn't forgive him.

….

**Okay so that is the end of the first episode. I hope that you guys liked it. I tried my best. **

**I don't know if you guys like Alex, but I have to admit that she is one of my favorite. I love her. She is not the same age as Brooke and Nathan like she is on the show. She is about 22. I hope you guys will like my version of her. **

**Please let me know what you thought. I will update as soon as I can. I don't have the next episode written yet like I usually do. I don't even have the next chapter written. **

**Spoilers: There is an unexpected kiss. Breanne stays tough. Millie doesn't tell Max about the kiss. Elizabeth goes on a date. Jamie and Keith get to know Alex Dupre. Rosi is jealous of Sterling. Peyton meets with her counselor. **


	6. Ep2Ch1 Old Flames Burn

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That is all Mark. I wish I did though. Peyton and Lucas would still be on the show. **

**Episode 2 Chapter 1 Old Flames Burn **

It had been a sleepless night for Lily. She knew that Scarlet was safe with her dad, but she was sad that Spencer had taken her away. She hoped that he didn't mean what he said about keeping her away from them. She loved that little girl like she was her own. She didn't know what she would do if his words had been true.

"Honey," Graham sat up beside her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About?" He already knew the answer to that question.

"Scarlet…I can't lose her Graham. I know that Spencer is mad at me. But I can't lose my little girl. I just can't."

Graham rubbed her shoulders. "Once Spencer calms down he will change his mind. I'm sure of it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because," Graham sighed. "As much as I hate to admit this, Spencer still loves you. He probably always will, and I don't think he would ever want to purposely hurt you."

"That's what he is doing."

"He is mad at us for getting married. He'll calm down in a few days."

Lily stood up and walked towards the window. Her back was to Graham.

She was silent. Graham decided to speak up. "We will have to talk to Remy about her behavior. Lying is unacceptable."

Lily nodded. "I'm sure she is awake. We can talk to her in a few minutes."

Graham finally stood up and walked over to his wife. "I'm worried about you. The doctor said that you can't stress."

"You are a doctor."

"I know, and I say that stressing is bad for the baby."

Lily nodded. "I know. I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure that our baby is okay." She kissed his forehead. "I'm going to brush my teeth." With that said she made her way to the bathroom. Graham watched her walked away. He was more worried about her than ever.

…..

Spencer stood outside of Scarlet's bedroom. He was unsure of what to say. He knew that she was going to be upset with his decision. But he knew that it was the only way to make sure that she was protected. He didn't trust Remy. She was bad news, and Scarlet was only twelve. He had to keep her away from bad influences.

He finally knocked on the door softly.

"Come in," Scarlet had been waiting for him to come in ever since she heard him wake up.

"Hi," he spoke softly. It was almost like he was afraid of the conversation they were about to have. "We need to talk."

"I'm sorry about lying to mom and Graham."

"I know. It wasn't your fault. Remy made you do it."

Scarlet shook her head. "I'm capable of thinking on my own. No one makes me do anything that I don't want to do. I knew what we were doing was wrong, and I did it anyways. I can't blame Remy for a decision that I made."

God, when did she become so smart, Spencer thought to himself. Oh that's right…When everyone thought he was dead. "I still don't trust her. She's older than you. She is a bad influence."

"Daddy, you can punish me, but please don't punish mom. Don't keep me away from her. She is the only one that was able to help me when I thought you were dead. She said that it would be us against the world. And she kept her promise." Scarlet had tears in her eyes.

Spencer forgot how her tears were always able to get to him, but he had to be strong. "I know that you don't agree with me, but I believe that keeping you away from Remy is the best choice right now, even if that means keeping you away from Lily."

Scarlet noticed how he didn't say mom.

"We will talk about this more later, but my decision is final. My feelings aren't going to change." He walked towards the door. "I love you, Scar."

Scarlet nodded. "I love you too."

He walked out of the room and a lone tear fell down her face. Every thing in her life seemed to be falling apart. Finding out that her dad was still alive had changed everything. She wanted things to be normal again. She wanted parents that didn't fight. She loved her dad. She was glad that he was alive, but she wanted to make sure that her mom and Graham were happy. She didn't want her dad to ruin things for them.

….

Lily and Graham are standing in Remy's room.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Graham asked Remy.

"I'm sorry." She didn't really know what else there was to say.

"You lied to us Remy. You should have asked us about the party." Lily told her.

"You would have said no. Dad is so overprotective."

"Well if you thought I was overprotective before think again….I can't trust you now."

"It really isn't that big of deal." Remy fought back. She realized that was going to help her case much.

"Well then you can't be sorry if you don't think lying to us was a big deal." Graham was beginning to get more upset with her.

"I mean the beach party."

"Scarlet got scared and had to call her dad. That is a big deal." Lily spoke up. "I may not get to see my daughter that much at all now."

"I am sorry about that, but he will calm down in a few days." Remy tried to reason with her.

"I'm not going to calm down in a few days." Graham told her. "Actually I am not going to calm down for the next month."

"You cannot be serious dad. You can't ground me for that long."

"Watch me," Graham walked to the door.

Remy looked at Lily for support.

"I'm sorry kid. I agree with your dad on this one." Lily wasn't mad about the lying. She was mad that she may not get to see Scarlet. She followed Graham into the hall.

"Thanks for backing me up in there."

"We're a team, and that's what teams do." She kissed his cheek.

…..

Breanne and Brantley walk into the house. Jeremy is sitting at the table. Carter and Drew were eating their breakfast.

"I can't believe you left me in jail overnight. What happened on that beach was not my fault." Brantley yelled.

"Oh come on Brantley…You smelled of alcohol."

"But I wasn't drunk. I had one beer."

"You are underage." Breanne yells back. Jeremy watches on. Carter goes to speak, but Jeremy hushes him. He wanted to watch what was about to unfold.

"So," Brantley growled at her. "What happened was not my fault."

"You beat the hell out of some guy. Why did you hit him?"

Brantley thought about telling her the truth. "That's none of your business."

"You know what…I have had enough. Go to your room!" She yelled.

"What? Come on Breanne."

"I mean it Brantley…Go…NOW!"

Brantley sighed and did as he was told.

Breanne turned around to see Jeremy staring at her. He was pretty impressed.

…

Jamie is about to walk out of his house.

"Hey," Summer walks in holding Kaley. "Where are you going?"

"To the office…" Jamie smiled.

"Oh…You got home late last night and then now you are sneaking off without saying goodbye."

"I'm not sneaking off." Jamie walked over to where his wife was standing and kissed her. He then kissed baby Kaley's head. "You weren't in the room when I woke up. I figured you fell asleep in Kaley's room."

Summer nodded. "I feel like you are spending a lot of time at work. Couldn't you stay for breakfast?"

Jamie shook his head. "I wish that I could, but I have a meeting. Keith and I think that we have found the perfect girl to save Red Bedroom Records."

"Girl?"

"Yeah…She is an amazing singer." Jamie kissed her one more time. "Bye baby girl…She is still sleepy. I love you. Give Landon a kiss for me okay. I'll pick Carter and Drew up on my way home."

"Okay," Summer sighed. She wasn't too happy about the new girl in her husband's life.

…..

Elizabeth walks into the kitchen.

Daniel is making breakfast.

"I cannot believe the girls are still asleep."

"Maddie slept thru the night. I was pretty impressed."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thanks for watching them for me. I needed last night."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah…It was a lot of fun."

"Meet anyone special?"

"Well," Elizabeth smiled, "I have a date tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth smiled again. "Can you watch the girls for me again? Please…I'll owe you big time."

Daniel nodded. "I'm happy for you…" He trailed off. "I would love to keep the girls again."

"Thanks…You are the best." She kisses his cheek playfully without even thinking about it.

…..

Savannah walks downstairs. Drake is asleep on the couch. "Hey…Rise and Shine."

"Hi," he smiles as she leans down and kisses his lips gently. "Hahaha…"

"What?"

"You have morning breath."

"Well it is morning, and you did wake me up."

"I love you." She smiled. "I think you should start sleeping in the bed with me."

He shot up off the couch. "Really? Like…" He wasn't sure what she meant by that.

"I want to sleep next to you at night. I don't want you sleeping on the couch or on a guest bed. I want you sleeping with me in our bed."

"Just sleeping?" he asked. She knew that he was going to ask.

She nodded.

"Okay…That's okay with me."

Savannah smiled. "I just need some more time, but I know that I need you sleeping beside me every night."

"How did I get so lucky?"

She kissed his forehead. "I'm not sure. I wonder that myself all of the time." She kissed his lips. They were absolutely perfect. "I think we should go on a romantic date tonight."

"I agree. We have to keep our marriage spicy."

"I know. We don't want to become some old married couple." She kissed him again.

They heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Savannah said as she stood up and walked to the door. "Dad…" She was actually a little surprised to see him. He had been pretty occupied the last couple of months. Which was good for her because that meant he was staying out of her marriage. "What's up?"

"I came to see if you could help me with the girls' sleepover tonight."

Savannah shook her head. "I can't my husband and I have a date tonight."

Lucas nodded. He didn't really like the idea of them still being married, but he, Susan, and Peyton agreed that letting them stay married wasn't a horrible idea. They did in fact love each other. "Oh…"

"You should ask Aunt Brooke. She loves to do those kinds of things."

"She is already helping. You know what I actually just wanted a reason to check on you."

"You never have to have a reason to check on me."

Drake joined them at the door. "I'm going to take a shower. It is good to see you Mr. Scott."

"Good to see you too Drake," Lucas really did like Drake. He was a really good guy.

"Are you sure you don't want to move back home?"

Savannah shook her head. "I'm happy living with Drake. He is a really good guy."

"I know that. I just miss you. Everything has changed so much lately. I want things to go back to the way that they used to be."

Savannah smiled. "Before I got sick?"

"What happened between your mother and I was not your fault. It was a long time coming. I should have seen it coming, but I was too busy pretending everything was fine….But I don't want you to think that this ever had anything to do with you being sick…Because it didn't."

Savannah nodded. "So where is mom? She didn't want to help with the party?"

"I asked her about it, but she is meeting with her sponsor tonight. She said she would stop by if she could, but she probably won't."

"I'm sorry dad."

"You aren't the one that should be apologizing."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too princess." Lucas hugged his daughter.

"So why exactly are you having a sleepover for the girls?" Savannah looked at him.

"They were mad at me. So I decided to bribe them."

"With a sleepover?"

"Yeah…Does that make me a bad father?"

Savannah shook her head. "No…I wouldn't want Lucy and Natalie to be mad at me either."

They both laughed.

Savannah was hopeful that her mom would come to her senses. She loved her family.

…..

Breanne walks into Brantley's room without knocking. Brantley is lying on his bed. "Hey what the hell? Do you not know how to knock?"

"Not anymore," Breanne snapped. "Get dressed. I am taking you to work."

"Come on…I had to sleep in jail last night. I'm kind of tired."

"I don't care. I want you dressed and downstairs in five minutes. You are not missing work."

Brantley rolled his eyes.

"I'm driving you, and I will pick you up. And when we get home tonight we are going to have a long talk about your behavior. Your days of freedom are officially over." Breanne walked out of the room without waiting for a response.

Brantley got out of bed. She didn't even ask him why he had gotten into a fight. She just immediately believed the worst.

…..

Jamie walks into Red Bedroom Records.

"She's not here yet." Keith told him. Jamie could tell he was in panic.

"Don't worry Keith. She will be here. We are after all about to change her life forever."

"Do you really think that she is the one that is going to save this company?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah…She is exactly what we need."

…..

Summer walks into Lily's house. She didn't have to knock. They had an open door policy. They were best friends after all.

Lily was sitting on the couch. She looked lost in her thoughts.

"Hey…Lily," Summer tried to knock her out of her trance.

"Hi," Lily looked up finally realizing that Summer was in the house. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Okay…Where are the kids?"

"I called a babysitter. I'm kind of stressing out a little bit."

Lily motions for her to sit down. "Join the club, but why are you stressing?"

"Jamie…"

"What has my loveable cousin done?"

"I think he is mad at me."

Lily shook her head. "Why would he be mad at you?"

"I know that he said that he wasn't mad about the whole paternity test debacle, but I think he really is."

"If he said he wasn't then I'm sure he isn't."

Summer shook her head. "We have barely slept together since then. And we used to sleep together all the time."

"I don't need to know about your sex life." Lily reminded her.

"This is payback for all the times you shared your sex life with me. This is serious Lily. He doesn't look at me the same way. I think he has bottled it all up inside. I'm afraid that he doesn't love me anymore."

"That's crap. Jamie Scott loves you more than anything in this world. You are his whole life."

Summer shook her head again. "I feel like we are falling apart, and I am so scared that I am going to lose him."

Lily wrapped her arms around her best friend. "You and Jamie Scott belong together like peanut butter and jelly…He loves you. I know that."

Summer nodded. Things had definitely been different since the truth came out, and it really scared her.

…

Brooke walks downstairs. "Hey there is my sexy husband." She kisses him.

"What was that for?" Nathan smiled. He wasn't complaining.

"For being so damn sexy…and the fact that I wont be home tonight."

"Why?"

"I'm helping Lucas with the sleepover he is throwing for Natalie and Lucy. It was a last minute idea so that he could get his ass out of hot water."

Nathan laughed. "Bribery always works."

"Your brother seems to think so." Brooke smiled. "Sophie is coming with me. So it'll just be you probably. You know Millie will most likely be with Max."

"Yeah," Nathan frowned. He wasn't a big fan of how fast their relationship seemed to be moving. "I'm glad you can help Lucas and the girls. They need a motherly figure now that Peyton has pretty much abandoned them."

Brooke nodded. "I will do anything for those girls and for Lucas. They deserve it."

Nathan kissed his wonderful wife. He wasn't sure how he had gotten so lucky, but he was definitely happy about it.

…

Spencer opens the door to see Graham standing in front of him. "I think it is time that we talk." Graham told him.

Spencer nodded. "Come in." He knew that it was time too. This conversation had been a long time coming.

…..

**Alright guys I am so sorry for the lack of updates lately. I didn't have this episode written, but I have most of it written now. I hope you guys like it. **

**Thanks so much for all of the support. You guys are absolutely incredible. This story would be nothing without you guys. **

**SuperSamNatural**

**Arubagirl0926**

**Lift-me-up**

**Saints and Sailors**

**Cayt326**

**I think ur Superman **

**OTHGirl24**

**Suze18**

**Kit147**

**I think I got everyone. You guys are totally awesome. **

**I know some of you are concerned about Lucas and Peyton. All I will say is that they are Lucas and Peyton, and they are my favorite couple. **

**So please let me know what you thought! **


	7. Ep2Ch2 Old Flames Burn

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That is all Mark. I wish I did though. Peyton and Lucas would still be on the show. **

**Episode 2 Chapter 2 Old Flames Burns **

"I had a feeling you would be stopping by." Spencer said as he led Graham to the table.

"Lily is stressing out about your decision and that isn't good for the baby."

"Lily stresses about everything. You are her husband. You should know that." Spencer snapped.

Graham nods his head. "I know you are mad at me. But you probably shouldn't be."

Spencer didn't say anything.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I just fell in love with a really great woman." Graham smiled. "We grounded Remy. I don't think that what happened last night will ever happen again. We were very clear with her.'

"I know that Lily has moved on. This is not about punishing Lily. This is about protecting my daughter."

"You do not have to protect your daughter from her mother." Graham yelled. "Lily loves Scarlet with all of her heart." Graham shook his head. "I'm sorry that your life got all screwed up. I get that it sucks to watch Lily with me. I'm sorry. But I don't want to change it."

Spencer nods. "She is all I think about, Graham. And if I could wave a magic wand I would make her mine. But I can't. And I understand that she is happy…I hate that it is with you, but it is…And you seem like a good guy…I want more time with my daughter…And I think that your daughter is a bad influence. That is what this is about. Nothing else."

Graham nods. He knew it was about his relationship with Lily. "Please rethink your decision. I promise you I will never let what happened last night happen again."

Spencer doesn't say anything.

"I should go."

"Yeah you are a big time doctor after all. The world needs you."

Graham walked to the door. "Just please think about what I said."

Spencer nodded. He had to protect his daughter.

…

Connor is sitting on the couch watching television. His dad walks in and looks at him. Connor sighed. He knew this moment was coming. They hadn't talked about his arrest at all.

Mouth turned the television off and sat next to his son. "I think we need to talk."

"We don't have to talk. I'm okay with that." Connor smiled.

"It isn't up for debate."

Connor sighed and sat up.

"What happened? Why did you get into a fight? That's not like you."

"It isn't that big of a deal dad."

"Oh come on…I beg to differ. Getting arrested is a very big deal." Mouth told his son. "That isn't like you at all. You are always so calm."

"Well maybe I just felt like hitting someone. Maybe I'm tired of always being so calm." Connor stood up. "Maybe I'm sick of pretending to be perfect." Connor didn't know what had come over him. He knew he could have told his dad the truth, but he was mad. And he didn't really know why he was so mad.

"Hey…I don't like this new found attitude Connor. Now I want to know the truth. What happened at the beach?"

Connor thought for a moment. "I had a beer, that guy pissed me off, and I decided hitting him would make me feel better."

Mouth was not happy about this. "You're grounded."

"What? Dad come on…It was one mistake."

"Yeah well I don't want it to happen again. I never want to pick you up from jail ever again."

"You never know maybe I'll turn to a life of crime…at least that is how you are treating me." Connor walked to the stairs. "This sucks. I wish mom was here." He ran upstairs and slammed the door.

Chloe walked into the room. Mouth looked defeated. "Wow! I feel like I just walked into some kind of time warp. I'm the one that usually does all the screaming."

"Yeah," Mouth felt like something was going on with Connor. He wished that he knew what it was.

…

Brantley walks into work.

Millie sees him. "I guess you are late because you spent the night in jail."

Brantley gives her a look and walks into the back.

Millie can tell that he is not himself.

…

"Hey," Jake says as he walks into Max's room.

"Hi," Max continues to read his book.

"Are you okay? You know I am your dad. I can tell when something is bothering you."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Jake nodded. "Well if you do want to talk about it you know where to find me."

"Yeah…"

Jake takes the hint and walks out of the room.

"Daddy," Rosi runs into his arms. "I want to go to the zoo today."

"I'm sorry sweetie but we have to take Sterling to the doctor. He has a check-up today."

"No…You are always doing something with that kids. It is my turn."

"Rosi…"

"No…You are so mean. I just want to take him back." Rosi screams and then runs to her room.

Mia walks out holding Sterling. "What happened?"

"She wanted to go to the zoo. I told her that we couldn't go, and she started yelling at me."

Mia touched his shoulder. "We will talk to her when we get back. I'm sure she is okay."

"She was so mad at me. I didn't even really do anything."

Mia smiled. "Rosi is just a little jealous. All kids go through it." She kissed his cheek. "We better get Sterling to his appointment. We do not want to be late."

Jake smiled. He was glad to see that Mia was better. He hoped that Rosi was going to be okay too. He hated to see his little girl mad at him. It hurt his heart.

…

Riley walks into the office with Mason.

"Play daddy," Mason runs off.

Jessica sees them. "He really likes the playroom."

"Yeah…That's a good thing since I work here, and I can't really afford a baby sitter."

"You are a Scott, and there are like five hundred Scott's in Tree Hill. I'm sure you have free babysitting for life." Jessica laughed.

"Probably…But I don't like to mooch off of anyone." Riley smiled. "So where is everyone?"

"Well Keith and Jamie are about to meet with a potential client." Jessica smiled. "We need something to keep this place a float."

"That's awesome…You should celebrate with us."

Jessica gave him a look.

"We are going to the beach, and I know Mason has enjoyed your company this summer." He smiled. He had also enjoyed hanging out with Jessica. Since they had started working together they had become pretty close. Just friends…Jessica was madly in love with Hunter, and Riley had been done wrong far too many times.

Mason runs back into the room like he had been listening the whole time.

"Pease Jessie," Mason tugged at her skirt. "Beach is fun."

"He has a point." Riley smiled.

"I would love too, but I have so much to do today."

"Oh come on…You can do it later. Summer is almost over and…"

"Okay," Jessica smiled. "We have to stop by my apartment so that I can change."

"Yes," Riley smiled. Jessica was amazing with Mason, and she was pretty good company too.

…

Keith and Jamie are sitting in the office. Alex still isn't there.

"What if she doesn't show up?" Jamie was worried.

"She'll show up. She has too." Keith reassured him. "This is her big break. I don't think anyone would want to miss that."

Jamie nodded.

…..

Summer and Lily are in Lily's kitchen. "Here you go," Lily hands her a fruity strawberry alcoholic drink. "It's your favorite."

"Thanks I know it is early, but I am in desperate need of some fruity goodness."

Lily smiled. "Oh girl I know. I would totally be joining you if I didn't have a bun in the over." She touched her stomach.

"I can't believe that you are pregnant." Summer smiled. "I guess now I know why you married Graham."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I married Graham because I love him. Being pregnant is just an added bonus."

Summer decided not to go into to detail on why she shouldn't be with Graham but why she should be with Spencer.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks…I just wish Spencer didn't hate me."

"I can assure you that Spencer doesn't hate you. He loves you." Summer reminded her. "He always will."

Lily didn't say anything.

Summer knew that Lily loved Spencer too.

…

Alex walks into the office wearing her girl next door sundress. Jamie knew she was perfect.

"Hi…First I'm sorry I'm late…And second I am very excited about this opportunity but I don't think that I'm up to it."

"What?" Keith shook his head.

"I'm scared. I like singing, but just for fun. I never thought that I would be recognized."

"You shouldn't be afraid." Jamie told her. "You are one of the most talented people that I have ever met."

"You heard me sing one song," Alex reminded him.

"But we know talent when we hear it." Jamie told her.

Alex didn't say anything.

"You shouldn't pass up on an opportunity that could change your life forever. Don't let fear take over…You have to conquer your fear." Keith told her. "You are great. You are exactly what Red Bedroom Records needs. We need you, and you need us."

…

Brooke walks in with bags full of party stuff. "I think I have everything that you need to throw a totally awesome party." Brooke smiled.

"You are the best." Lucas smiled.

"I know. I've been told that too many times to count…But you still need to talk to your daughters."

"They aren't mad at me anymore." Lucas said matter-of-factly.

"They may not be mad at you, but you can't pretend like nothing happened." Brooke told him. "You have to talk to them about Peyton. You can't avoid the subject forever."

Lucas nodded. He knew that she was right.

….

Peyton is sitting in a small rundown bar outside of Tree Hill. She is drinking water.

A tall man with dark brown hair walks in and sits next to her. "Sorry I'm late."

Peyton doesn't say anything.

"You are Peyton right?"

She nods her head.

"I'm Neal…Neal Manning…Your sponsor."

"Right…I thought so." Peyton said. "Why in the world would you want to meet in a bar? I'm a recovering alcoholic."

"Exactly…You are going to be faced with temptation for the rest of your life. You have to get used to it." Neal smiled. "And I'm going to help you with that."

Peyton sighed.

….

Chloe walks into Connor's room. "So what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You were a jerk to dad. You are never a jerk to dad."

"I know…I don't really know what came over me."

"Does it have something to do with mom?"

Connor nodded. "I miss her."

Chloe nodded too. "I miss her too. All of the time…She was my best friend for so long…But she left us, and we have to move on…And we have to treat dad with the love that he deserves."

"I know…I am going to apologize to dad."

"You know we will get through this. We always do." Chloe smiled as she hugged her brother.

…..

Ellie and Jason are at the beach. "So I have to find a job."

"You know you should talk to Rita. She might could pull some strings at the doctors office that she works at." Jason smiled.

"Oh wow that would be great." Ellie smiled. "I need something, anything. I have to start somewhere."

Jason touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry that this happened to you."

"It made me stronger." She looked up to see Riley and Mason playing with Jessica. "Great…It didn't take him long to move on without me."

"I'm sure he's not with her." Jason tried to reassure her. "But then again I wouldn't know. Riley hates me."

"He hates both of us." Ellie reminds him. "A lot…"

Jason nods.

"I'm glad he was able to move on. I am going to have to move on too…Eventually…"

…..

Riley and Jessica sit down on the sand as Mason plays near the water. "Thanks for hanging out with us."

Jessica smiled. "Well Mason is the coolest kid in the world. And you guys have really helped me. I've missed Hunter and the kids a lot. You guys make it easier."

"You make it easier for us too."

He was glad that they were friends. He definitely needed a friend after everything he had been through.

….

Natalie and Lucy are sitting in front of Lucas.

"Daddy, are we in trouble?" Lucy asked.

"No…No one is in trouble. But I do need to talk with you two about something."

They both nodded.

"I am very sorry that I lied to you about your mommy." Lucas sighed. "Sometimes daddies want to protect their little girls. And I thought you would be sad if you knew that mommy wasn't coming home for a while."

"Why isn't she coming home?" Natalie asked. "Does she not love us anymore?"

"Honey…She loves you guys a lot….a whole lot…But right now mommy isn't feeling well, and she wants to get better before she comes home for good."

Natalie and Lucy didn't say anything.

"Mommy is also mad at daddy, but everything is going to be okay."

"Are you sure?" Natalie asked. Lucy remained quiet.

"Yes…I am positive. We always work things out. You girls have nothing to worry about…Except for having a really good time at your sleepover."

"Yay!" Lucy cheered. "Let's get this party started."

…

**Alright so let me know what you thought! **


	8. Ep2Ch3 Old Flames Burn

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That is all Mark. I wish I did though. Peyton and Lucas would still be on the show. **

**Episode 2 Chapter 3 Old Flames Burn **

"Hey so Chloe can I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything," Chloe smiled. Connor had done her thousand favors over the years.

"I want to go check on Scarlet. She's the reason I got into that fight."

"Really?"

"Yeah…I felt bad for her. That jerk was being an ass to her." Connor shrugged. "Anyways I'm grounded…So could you cover for me?"

"Oh wow…You are turning into a bad boy."

"Come on Chloe…Will you cover for me or not?"

"I got your back." Chloe smiled. "Always…"

"Thanks…I owe you." Connor said as he walked out of his room.

…

Millie walks into the back where Brantley was putting things away.

"What is up with you? You aren't your normal sarcastic self. It kind of worries me."

"Nothing about me should worry you. I am not your business."

Millie didn't say anything.

"So how was your night with Max? Was it everything that you thought it would be?"

Millie doesn't say anything.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to go through with it. Max is not the guy for you."

"You don't know anything."

"I know chemistry when I see it, and you and Max don't have it."

"You are a jerk."

"I'm not a jerk." Brantley walked closer to her. "I just call it like I see it. The two of you do not belong together."

Brantley walks away, and Millie is left to think about what he said.

…..

Jake and Mia are walking out of the clinic with Sterling. "I am so glad that our little boy is okay."

Jake doesn't say anything.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm worried about Rosi."

"Hey honey she is going to be okay. I'm sure of it."

Jake nodded. She was his little girl. She was never supposed to be mad at him.

…

Max walks into Rosi's room. She was playing with her dolls.

"Hey Rosi…Are you okay?"

"Go away Max." She didn't look up.

"Well I was about to go to the zoo. I was hoping that you would go with me."

Rosi looked up with a smile on her face. "Really? You are going to take me to the zoo."

"Yeah that's what big brothers are for…And you have to remember that Sterling is a little baby, and he has to have a lot of attention."

Rosi nodded.

"But that doesn't mean that dad doesn't love you. Because you are his little girl and he is going to love you forever."

Rosi smiled. "Okay…Now can we go to the zoo?"

"You bet…" Max smiled as his sister hugged him as tight as her little arms could.

…

"Okay," Alex sat down in front of Jamie and Keith. "I'll sign with you guys, but you are going to have to teach me everything that I'm supposed to know because I'm just a small town girl. I don't know what I'm doing."

Keith and Jamie smiled. "We will help you." Jamie told her. "We need you."

"And I need you guys." Alex smiled as she reached for a pen. "Tell me where to sign."

Keith handed her the papers. "Right here."

….

Savannah is trying to get dressed. She can't figure out what she wants to wear.

Elizabeth walks in. "Okay so what is the big emergency. I have a date I have to get ready for."

"Drake…I mean my husband and I are going out on a date, and I honestly don't know what to wear. I want to look sexy. But you know what I don't know how to do that. I need your help."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'll help, but I promise you Savannah, Drake doesn't care what you wear. He already thinks you are sexy."

…..

Ellie and Jason walk into Jason's apartment. "I'm glad we left the beach. I was having a hard time watching Riley play house with someone else."

Jason sighed. "Well I do have good news. Rita just sent me a message and that you could come for an interview on Tuesday."

"Really?" Ellie smiled.

"She's pretty sure that you will get it. She is going to give you an awesome recommendation."

"Thank you Jason…I don't know what I would do without you." Ellie hugs him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ellie." He wanted her to be happy again.

…

Riley and Jessica walk into his trailer.

"So I have to go…But I had an awesome day."

Riley lays a sleeping Mason on the couch. "It was fun. I'm glad that you could join us."

"Me too."

"You know you help me out a lot. You aren't a liar or a fake…You are just a really nice girl."

Jessica smiled.

"I've been so disappointed in the past."

"I won't disappoint you. We are going to be great friends."

"We already are." Riley smiled.

"You know I was thinking that we should go to Chucky Cheese tonight. I just have to go change and run to the office."

Riley smiled. "Mason is going to love that."

….

Savannah walks out of her closet wearing a beautiful emerald green halter dress. "How do I look?"

"Super Hot," Elizabeth smiled. "Drake is the luckiest man on the planet."

Savannah smiled. She wanted to make Drake happy. That was all she ever wanted.

…

"Hey," Connor walked into Scarlet's room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I know you were pretty shaken up last night. I just wanted to make sure that you are okay."

Scarlet sighed. "That jerk stole my first kiss. A first kiss is supposed to be special….What he did wasn't very special. But I wanted to tell you thank you…You really stuck up for me."

"I don't know what took over me. I just got really pissed off."

"Well thanks…"

"Is there something else bothering you?"

"My dad said that I couldn't stay with my mom anymore."

Spencer is now listening at the door.

"He said that Remy was a bad influence."

"Remy is kind of bad."

"Yeah but I am capable of making my own decisions." Scarlet reminded him. "I've lost a lot in my life and I'm only twelve…I don't want to lose Lily too. She has always been there for me."

Connor hugs her. "I'm sure your dad won't keep you away from your mom. He is just mad, but he'll get over it."

"I hope you are right."

Spencer listens and then walks away. He didn't want his daughter to hurt. That was not his intentions.

…

"Okay so I know that we have tried this once, but I really want to know what is bothering you." Millie asked.

"Millie, you don't care about me."

"I know you like to play the rebel, but you don't have to pretend with me."

"No one would believe me if I told them the truth."

"Why don't you try me?"

"It is easier to be the jerk Millie. Just leave me alone. We're not friends. We are just two people who have a lot of chemistry, but you are too busy pretending with Max." He walks away.

Millie felt like he was hiding something. She knew he was hiding something.

….

Breanne and Jeremy are at home sitting on the couch. "I was proud of you today. You were a firecracker."

"I should have gotten tough sooner. We probably wouldn't have had to pick him up from jail."

"We all make mistakes."

Breanne nodded. "I know, but I'm not going to make anymore mistakes with him." Breanne touches his face. "I'm sorry that I wasn't on your side. I will always be on your side for now on."

"Good," He kisses her forehead. "We have to be a team. We have to stick together."

"I know. We have to be strong. I know that now." Breanne kisses his lips softly. It felt good to be on the same team.

…

Lily walks into Red Bedroom Records and motions for Jamie to come out and see her.

"I'm kind of busy. What's up?"

"Go home to your wife and tell her that you love her." Lily hit his shoulder.

"Um…What's up with you? Why are you telling me what to do?"

"Summer is upset, and it is your fault. She feels like you don't love her. I told her that was nonsense."

"You shouldn't get into my business." Jamie snapped at her. "I stayed out of your business when you decided to marry Graham and leave Spencer."

"Spencer and I weren't together anymore. You said that you agreed with my decision."

"I stayed out of your business."

"I'm your best friend. I have to tell you when you are being stupid, and you are being stupid."

"You know sometimes you can be a real bitch."

"Well sometimes you can be a real asswhole."

"Good…That is my master plan Lily. Damn it I have something to do. I can't deal with this right now."

"Don't walk away from me," Lily grabbed his arm. "Owe…" Lily grabbed her stomach.

Jamie turned around. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…It's probably from arguing with you. I'm not supposed to stress." Lily continues to grab her stomach. "I think I need to sit down."

"Okay right here…I'm going to call a doctor."

"I'm fi…ne" She continues to touch her stomach.

"You know what never mind…I'm taking you to the hospital." He picks her up and carries her out of the studio.

…

Lucas walks into the kitchen. "I cannot believe how many girls are in my office." They had made the office into the slumber party area.

"Six is not a bad number especially when three of them belong to us." Brooke laughed.

"I know…But still…They seem to be having a good time."

"Yeah well I remember all my sleepovers with Peyton. They are probably the best memories of my childhood." Brooke smiled. "Peyton is in all of my good memories as a child."

"Thank you Brooke."

"You are very welcome. I'm glad our girls are so close."

Lucas opens the cabinet. "Do you want some wine? I think I need some wine."

"I think I'll pass. Only one of us needs to drink. Someone has to watch over the girls."

"Right? And Brody who is upstairs sleeping." Lucas smiled as he popped the cork. "I'm glad you are here."

"Me too," Brooke smiled. She was glad to help.

…

"So," Neal sipped on his water. "I can tell that something is bothering you."

"I'm fine."

"You are not a very good liar. What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to set myself free, but I can't. Truth is I want a drink every single second of every single day because I don't want to have to deal with the pain of losing my marriage."

"Are you and your husband divorcing?"

"No," Peyton shook her head. "My husband wants me to come home."

"Why don't you go home? When dealing with alcoholism being with family is key. You need them."

Peyton shook her head. "I blame my husband for everything. I don't even like to look at him."

"What do you blame him for?"

"You know you aren't a shrink. You don't have to listen to this."

"I want too. So tell me what you blame him for?"

"My daughter has cancer…Well she is in remission now, but it could come back at any moment. My husband let her stop chemo, he let her get married, and he never asked me what I wanted. He treated me like I didn't matter." Peyton had tears in her eyes. "I felt like I was dealing with her illness all on my own, and I turned to the bottle. It was the only thing that helped me ease the pain. And then when he figured out that I was drinking he turned on me." Peyton paused and sighed. "Truth is I think I've been with him for far too long. I don't know who I am without him. I need to find myself, but I can't do that if I am with him."

"You know alcohol ruined my marriage. Divorce isn't fun…You should try to work this out."

"We've been divorced before." Peyton admitted. "And alcohol didn't ruin my marriage. Unhappiness did."

…..

**Alright so please let me know what you thought. I need some reviews from my awesome readers!**


	9. Ep2Ch4 Old Flames Burn

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That is all Mark. I wish I did though. Peyton and Lucas would still be on the show. **

**Episode 2 Chapter 4 Old Flames Burn **

Connor walks to the door.

"Hey," Spencer stops him. "How was your talk with Scarlet?"

"It was good." Connor turns the knob to the house. He pauses. "You know. She needs her mom."

Spencer doesn't say anything.

"I've been without a mom for a long time now. I miss my mom a lot. And Scarlet needs a mom. She's been through a lot." Connor sighed. "I better go."

Spencer nods. He knew that Connor was right.

….

Lily is lying in her hospital bed.

"The doctor is going to be in shortly." Jamie told her.

"Did you call Graham?"

"He is in surgery."

Lily nodded. She knew that. She must have forgotten.

"I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Lily shook her head. "I was stressing about a lot of things. This is not your fault. I'm going to be fine."

Jamie held her hand. He couldn't lose his best friend.

…

Keith and Alex are still at the studio.

"I can't believe this is happening. I never imagined that something like this would happen to me."

Keith smiled. "You are going to change the world Alex Dupre."

Alex smiled. No one had ever told her something like that before.

"What brought you to Tree Hill?"

"I pulled out a map and closed my eyes. Tree Hill seemed like the perfect change of scenery."

…..

Jessica is gathering up some of her files. Ellie walks in. "Hi Jess."

Jessica was surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you and Riley a couple?"

Jessica shook her head. "I am in love with Hunter."

"You seemed really cozy today at the beach."

Jessica looked at her. "Are you a stalker now?"

"I just happened to be at the beach at the same time as you."

"We are just friends." Jessica told her. "But either way it is none of your business."

"I'm just looking out for Riley. I don't want you to hurt him. He has been through a lot." Ellie still cared about Riley.

"You have nothing to worry about Ellie." Jessica walked passed her. "You should probably go."

Ellie nodded and took the hint and left.

…

Rita walks in to the apartment that she shares with Jason. "Hey baby I'm home."

'Hey," he wraps his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too….Why are you being so sweet?"

"Because you are the best girlfriend in the world." He kissed her lips passionately. "I love you so much."

"You are being way too sweet to me, but I am definitely okay with that." Rita kissed him. "I want to be with you forever."

"I want that too." He picks her up and carries her to their bedroom.

…

Elizabeth walked out of her bedroom. She barely had time to get ready after helping Savannah get ready for her date.

"Wow," Daniel smiled. "You look amazing."

Elizabeth smiled back at him. "Thank you…And thank you for staying with the girls."

"You do not have to thank me for watching my daughters. They are the best things in my life."

They heard the doorbell.

"I bet that's Wren."

Daniel noticed the smile that crossed her face. He didn't know why he was so jealous.

Elizabeth opened the door. "I knew it was you." She gave him a hug.

"I am a few minutes late. I'm sorry." Wren walked in.

Daniel looked at him. Why did he have to be attractive?

"Hi," Wren extended his hand. "I'm Wren."

"I'm Daniel."

"You guys live together?" Wren asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah…Daniel is the father of my kids."

Wren nodded. "Thank you for watching the kids for us." Wren shook his hand again. "You ready, Elizabeth."

"You bet," Elizabeth took his hand. "I won't be too late Daniel."

Daniel watched them leave. They looked very good together.

….

Connor walks back into his house.

"You were supposed to be in your room." Mouth said as he walked into the foyer.

"Yeah and Chloe was supposed to cover for me."

"I knew the moment she opened her mouth she was lying."

Connor nodded. "Note to self never ask Chloe to cover for me." Connor walked to the stairs.

"I think we should finish our conversation. Only this time we should talk calmly and rationally." Mouth gave him the look.

Connor knew they had to talk. He didn't have much of a choice. Connor followed his dad to the living room.

"So what's going on with you?"

Connor sat down on the couch next to his dad. "I didn't have anything to drink last night."

Mouth smiled in relief. "I had a feeling you were lying to me."

"I miss mom." Connor admitted. "I thought that she would come back, but she hasn't. She hasn't even called."

Mouth touched his son shoulder. "I'm sorry. I feel like this is my fault."

"It isn't your fault dad. You didn't know that she was going to run away."

"Maybe we shouldn't have moved to Tree Hill."

Connor shook his head. "No dad this is where we are supposed to be. We belong in Tree Hill." Connor sighed. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk."

Mouth nodded. "Apology accepted. Now would you like to tell me what really happened last night?"

"I wasn't drinking."

"I figured as much."

"The jerk I helped beat up was tormenting Scarlet."

"So you were playing the hero."

"Yeah I guess they don't tell you that sometimes the hero gets arrested."

Mouth smiled. "Just don't let it happen again. I like that you played the hero, but I don't like having to pick you up from jail."

"I got it. I can play the hero, but if I get arrested again I'm going to be in big trouble."

"Yes…That is exactly right."

….

Charlie walks into the house.

"Charlie," Natalie runs to her brother. "Come play with us."

"Yeah," Lucy joined her sister. "Please."

"I don't know."

Lucas looks over at his son. "Oh come on Charlie…Go have some fun."

"Thanks dad…Thanks a lot." Charlie followed his little sisters to the office.

Lucas was still sipping on his wine. He had already had three glasses.

"Luke, maybe you should stop."

"It's just wine." Lucas told her. "I'm perfectly fine."

…

Neal and Peyton walk into her apartment. "This place looks homey."

"I haven't decorated yet."

"Are you planning on staying here for a while?"

Peyton shrugged.

"You should decorate. You don't need to live in a place without colors and good furniture. It'll just make you sad, and you will turn to the bottle."

"I'm strong. I won't turn to the bottle."

"You don't have a support system. You don't know what is going to happen." Neal reminded her. "Did you ever think that you would become an alcoholic?"

Peyton shook her head.

"Then you will never know if you will return to the bottle. Alcoholism is a disease. It is something that you will have to deal with for the rest of your life."

"I don't think I like you."

"I'm not here for you to like me. I am here to help you, and to make sure that you get your life back on track. I'm going to be here for you no matter what. All you have to do is call."

Peyton nodded.

…..

"Mason, are you ready to go to Chucky Cheese with Miss Jessica."

"Yeah…I like Miss Jessica."

"Yeah buddy she is pretty cool." Riley smiled. He heard his phone ring. "Oh it is Miss Jessica. I bet she is ready for us to pick her up." He answers his phone. "Hello…"

"Hey Riley it's me Jessica. I can't come tonight. Something suddenly came up." Jessica hated to cancel, but she had no choice. She was in love with Hunter.

"Oh," Riley was disappointed. "Okay…That's fine. Maybe next time."

"Yeah awesome…Well I'll talk to you later. Bye Riley."

"Bye Jessica."

Riley hung up and looked at Mason. "It's just the two of us tonight buddy." He kissed Mason's forehead.

"Wove you daddy." Mason hugged his dad.

…

Savannah and Drake are having a candle light picnic at the park.

"This was a good idea." Savannah told Drake. "Although I am wearing a dress and we are sitting on the ground."

"I love your dress. You look beautiful." Drake smiled. "I am so glad that I met you at this park. This is our place. It always will be." He leans over and kisses her. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I love you so much Drake." She kisses him passionately. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I wouldn't be alive without you." It was true. She would have died without his kidney. "I'm so excited that I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

…

Scarlet walks into the living room.

"Scar, we need to talk."

Scarlet nodded. "I thought you already talked to me earlier."

"I want to know how you feel."

"About?"

"About Lily and Graham?"

Scarlet sat down next to her father. "I am happy that mom is happy. She was so sad when you died. Graham made things better. I love him too. I just want mom to be happy."

Spencer nodded.

"I want you to be happy too." Scarlet admitted. "I don't want anyone to be unhappy."

"I'm sorry Scarlet. I'm sorry that I got so upset. I'm going to talk to Lily. You can live with both of us."

"Really?" Scarlet smiled. She was so happy to hear that.

"Yes, but you are still grounded for a week for lying."

"I understand."

"I'm sorry that I got so upset. I'm just trying to figure out how this brand new world works. But we can all figure it out together."

"Thanks dad." Scarlet hugs him. "I'm going to go to my room."

Spencer nodded. Spencer picks up his phone and calls Lily.

Jamie picks up the phone. "Hello."

"Hey…Jamie…" Spencer was surprised to hear Jamie's voice.

"Yeah it's me. Lily was having some pain so I brought her to the hospital. They are running some test now."

"I'm on my way."

"She's okay Spencer. I called Graham."

"Right," Spencer sighed.

"I'll call you when I find out something. I promise." Jamie hung up.

Spencer looked at his phone. He knew that he wasn't Lily's husband, but he had to check on her. She needed him even if she didn't know it.

…

Max and Rosi walk into their house. She has a stuffed tiger.

"Hey guys…Thanks for letting me know where you were." Jake said sarcastically.

"Sorry dad. It was kind of last minute."

"It's okay."

"Daddy I'm sorry for not being nice to you today."

"It's okay sweetie. How about we go play at the park tomorrow? Just me and you."

"Yay," Rosi hugs him. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetie."

…

Millie walks into her house. Nathan can tell that she is upset about something. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Millie walks over to the couch and sits down next to her dad. "I really want to talk about it, but I know that you aren't going to be happy with me."

Nathan sighed. "I want to listen Millie. I promise I won't ground you."

"I almost slept with Max."

Nathan looks upset.

"I'm not ready to have sex. I thought that I was, but I'm not."

"Maybe it is because of Avery's father."

Millie gave him a look. "Dad, I'm never going to tell you who I slept with, but it doesn't matter. I want nothing to do with him, and my fear of sleeping with Max isn't about him or Avery."

"I want you to be careful."

"I know dad." Millie smiled. 'I'm glad that I can talk to you."

Nathan hugs her. "You can always trust me, but I want to always be able to trust you too."

"You can. I promise."

Nathan knew his daughter was going to have sex. He didn't that she should be having sex with Max. He didn't think they were going to be together forever, but it wasn't his decision to make. He just wanted her to be careful. And he wanted her to know that she could always come to him with anything.

….

Wren and Elizabeth are having dinner at her favorite Greek Restaurant.

"So you know all about my crazy mixed up life. I want to know about you. What happened with your last relationship?"

Wren shook his head. "I don't think that you want to know about that."

"Yes I do. You know about mine. Nothing can be worse than getting pregnant with your husband's brother's baby."

"Right…That is pretty bad."

"Yeah I know." Elizabeth smiled.

"My last relationship…Well let's see…I was in love with this girl that I couldn't have." Wren smiled when he thought about her. He missed her so much.

"Was it serious?"

Wren nods. "I'm over it. I'm sure she is too." He smiled. "I'm ready to move on….Just like you are…"

"I'm definitely ready to move on."

….

Graham and Spencer both arrive at Lily's door at the same time.

"Hi…I called Lily and Jamie told me she was sick. I just wanted to check on her."

"You should come in with me." Graham told him as he opened the door. "We are all a team."

Lily is lying in bed. She was surprised to see both of them.

"I'm fine."

"I read your chart. You have to take it easy, and you have to take more medicine."

"I know." Lily told him. "Spencer…"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said I was going to take Scarlet away from you. This is all my fault."

"This isn't your fault…It isn't anyone's fault. I knew I should have been taking it easy." Lily said.

"I'm not going to take Scarlet away from you. She is my daughter, and she is your daughter too. We will work it all out."

"Thank you Spencer…."

Spencer nodded. He knew he was making the right decision. Scarlet and Lily needed each other.

….

Charlie walks into the kitchen wearing make-up. "Never again dad. I'm going to take a shower." Charlie walks upstairs.

Brooke was laughing.

"I now have another daughter."

Brooke continued to laugh.

"Thank you Brooke."

Brooke stops laughing. "For what?"

"For everything….I don't know what I would do without you." Without even thinking he leans in and kisses her.

…

**Okay so let me know what you thought! I can't wait to read what you guys have to say. **


	10. Ep2Ch5 Old Flames Burn

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That is all Mark. I wish I did though. Peyton and Lucas would still be on the show. **

**Episode 2 Chapter 5 Old Flames Burn **

Brooke and Lucas are still kissing. Brooke pulls away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"I should go." Brooke was shocked.

"No don't leave." Lucas touches her shoulder, and she pulls away. "I've been drinking."

Brooke nodded. "Okay fine. You should probably go to bed. I'll stay with the girls."

"Okay…Brooke I am so sorry."

"It's okay Lucas…Just go to bed." Brooke could not believe that he had kissed her. Nathan was going to be so upset.

….

Graham and Spencer walk into the house with Lily.

"Hey Spencer can you stay with Lily? I need to get Ansley and Scott from Summer's."

"Yeah sure." Spencer helped Lily to the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She watched Graham leave.

"And the baby?"

"The baby is fine."

"Look I am so sorry about how I acted. You were there for Scarlet when she needed you the most. You didn't deserve my attitude."

Lily nodded. "This is hard. I don't think we've ever been friends. You know…Just friends…"

"I know. I don't know how to be your friend."

"We have to do it for the kids. They need us to be adults."

"I know." Spencer nodded. "I am going to try my best."

"I am too. I overreacted about Lila."

Spencer is shocked.

"I still hate her, but I know what it is like for a child to grow up without a mom. I don't want that for Molly."

"Thank you."

"It is going to be hard for me, but I will do whatever I can to make it work."

"I'm not going to keep Scarlet away from you but I would like her to spend a lot of time with me. I have missed so much."

"I understand." Lily smiled. "She missed you too."

"I don't want to argue anymore."

"Me either…" He wanted things to go back to the way they were. He wanted her to be carrying his baby. He wanted his old life back, but he was going to make it work. He was going to do whatever he could to make the best out of his new life.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. "I'm going to go see what I can find you to eat."

"I'm okay."

"No…You need to eat."

"Thanks Spencer." It was just like old times.

"Anytime Lily."

…

Savannah and Drake walk into their house.

"I have an idea." Drake walks over to their ipod and plays music. "We should dance."

"Drake we don't have to dance."

"I want to dance with my wife." Drake smiled. "This is something that teenagers do."

"Okay."

They dance until the music stops playing.

Drake leans over and whispers in her ear. "I'm sleepy."

"Let's go to bed together." Savannah kissed his cheek. "I want to sleep next to my husband."

"And I want to wake up next to my wife."

…..

Wren and Elizabeth are now at TRIC. They are on the dance floor.

"You are a pretty good dancer." Wren tells Elizabeth.

"You have got some pretty good moves yourself." Elizabeth giggles. She was trying her best to flirt. She wasn't sure how well she was doing.

"I hope we can do this again." He kissed her cheek gently.

Her flirting was definitely working.

…

Brantley is now sitting on his bed. Breanne and Jeremy walk into his room. "We need to talk." Breanne told him as she made herself comfortable on his bed. Jeremy remained standing.

Brantley nodded. He knew this was coming.

"Why did you get into a fight?"

Brantley didn't say anything.

"Okay, let's try another one. Why were you drinking?"

Brantley rolls his eyes. "It's not a big deal. I'm sure you guys drank when you were my age."

Breanne and Jeremy both looked at each other. "This isn't about us." Jeremy told him.

"But yes you are right Brantley. I was one wild bitch." Breanne sighed. She hated thinking about those days. "I didn't have anyone telling me that I couldn't do whatever the hell I wanted to do."

"Okay." Brantley shrugged.

"But you have me and Jeremy. And we are going to make sure that you don't turn into a person that later you will regret."

Brantley didn't say anything.

"You are grounded."

"Oh come on," Brantley pouted. "That's not fair."

"You know what you can leave whenever you want."

Brantley knew there was a catch.

"But then you can't come back."

Brantley nodded. "How long is my sentence?"

"That's still up in the air." Jeremy told him. "Once your attitude and behavior improve you will be a free man."

"So what is your definition of grounded?"

Breanne looked at Jeremy. She had never grounded anyone before.

"You go to work and school that's it. No going out on the weekends." Jeremy started.

"No cell phone."

"What? Come on guys."

Breanne extended her hand.

Brantley was forced to surrender his cell phone.

"I care about you Brantley. I want the best for you."

"Yeah," Brantley laid back on his bed.

Breanne and Jeremy walked out of the room. Jeremy kissed her cheek. "You did good in there."

"I was freaking out inside."

"Well you rocked the strict parent. We're going to be okay at this."

"I know." She kissed him. Grounding her brother was one of the hardest things she ever had to do.

….

Jake and Mia walk into Rosi's bedroom. "Alright sweet girl, are you ready for bed?"

"Mommy, what are you doing in here? You are always with Sterling when I go to bed."

"Sterling is sleeping, and I really wanted to tuck my little girl in."

"And we want to read you a bedtime story." Jake shows her a book. It was her favorite book.

"Yay…I like it when you read me a story at bedtime."

"We are going to read you a bedtime every night sweet girl." Jake kissed her forehead. They were going to be better parents.

Rosi snuggled in-between both of her parents. She was one happy little girl.

…..

Brooke is sitting alone in the living room. She hears a knock at the door. When she opens the door she is shocked to see Peyton.

"It's nice to see you are playing house with my family."

"Lucas was tired. He needed someone to watch the sleepover."

"I'm not here to see Lucas. I'm here to see my daughters. Luke told me about the sleepover, and I wanted to see them."

"Fine…They are in the office."

"Thanks," Peyton was cold hearted towards Brooke.

Charlie was about to walk downstairs when he saw his mom. He walked back upstairs. He had nothing to say to her.

…..

Jamie walks into his house. Graham had already gotten the kids.

"Where are the boys?"

"Breanne asked if she could have them one more night."

"Okay…I'm glad you are home." Summer smiled. "I'm glad Lily is going to be okay. Graham told me she was just stressed."

"You should not have told her about us."

Summer felt an argument coming on.

"We are fine. You have nothing to worry about." He kisses her. "I've got to go to bed. I've got to be up early."

"Okay," Summer sighed. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Her marriage was falling apart.

…..

Wren and Elizabeth walk up to her front porch. "I had a wonderful time tonight." Wren smiled at Elizabeth. "You are an amazing woman."

"I had a great time with you." Elizabeth couldn't stop smiling. Wren was a wonderful guy.

Wren leans in and kisses her.

Daniel was watching through the window. He couldn't believe that they kissed.

…..

Millie is in her room. She calls Max. "Hey…"

"Hey," he is sitting on his bed.

"I haven't talked to you all day. You usually call."

"Sorry I was with my sister."

"Oh okay…"

"Listen I've got to go. I will talk to you later."

"Okay…Bye…" Millie hung up. He was definitely mad at her because she didn't sleep with him.

…

Alex is looking around the studio. She sits behind the piano. She starts to play, but she stops.

"Why did you stop?" Jessica walked in.

"Oh…I didn't know anyone was still here."

"Yeah I had a few things I had to do. I'm Jessica."

"I'm Alex."

"Jamie and Keith have put a lot of faith into you."

"I know. What if I can't do it?"

"Well…A couple of years ago Jamie Scott believed in me, and I was able to soar. You will do the same thing."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be afraid…Be fearless." Jessica smiled. "Keep playing…Never stop."

Alex started playing again. Jessica could tell that Alex was going to be great if she would believe in herself.

…..

Graham walks into his bedroom where Lily was lying on the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"I will always worry about you. You are my wife." He leaned over and kissed her lips gently. "You are not allowed stress anymore."

Lily nodded. "I know. I'm going to be as cool as a cucumber."

"I like your metaphors."

Lily laughed. "I thought you might."

Graham rested his body next to hers. This was the way they were supposed to be forever.

…

Nathan walks into Lucas and Peyton's house.

"You were upset when you called…What happened?"

"You didn't have to come."

"What's wrong?" He touched her face.

"Peyton came over…She's still here hanging out with the girls."

"Is that why you are upset?"

Brooke shook her head. "Lucas kissed me."

"WHAT?" Nathan was furious.

"He was drunk, but I just wanted you to know." Brooke had tears in her eyes. "Please don't be mad. It was a mistake."

Peyton was listening from the door. Maybe her marriage was really over.

"I don't think that you should be spending so much time with Lucas. He obviously can't handle it." Nathan shook his head. "I don't want this to happen again."

"It won't…I promise you that it won't."

….

**Alright so let me know what you thought. **

**This episode was really long. There were almost ten pages per chapter. That's a lot. **

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**I'm not sure when the next update will be. I do not have any of the next episode written. I've been incredibly busy, and I have had writers block. Pray that it goes away. **

**Maybe you guys can give me some ideas. You guys are always so helpful. **

**Connor and Chloe are twins, and they are both 16. I just wanted to clear that up. Scarlet is 12. I have two different storylines I am playing with for Connor. One of them is a story that I have never done with this story or really any of my stories. I can't decide if I'm going to do that or not. The other storyline is pretty obvious. But Connor will be a pretty big part of the story. **

**I can't wait to read your reviews. I love my reviewers so much. You guys are always the best! **


	11. Ep3Ch1 Growing Pains

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That is all Mark. I wish I did though. Peyton and Lucas would still be on the show. **

**Episode 3 Chapter 1 Growing Pains **

Savannah is in her room. She looks at herself in the mirror. She sits down on the bed. She was still mad from the conversation she had with her father and mother-in-law the day before.

_Lucas and Susan were sitting in front of Drake and Savannah. _

"_So mom, what are you guys doing here?" _

_Susan looked at Drake. "We need to talk to the two of you about some ground rules." _

"_Ground rules?" Savannah asked questioningly. _

"_Yeah we're married. We don't need ground rules." Drake told them. _

"_Well actually," Lucas started. "You are still teenagers, and we are still in charge." _

_Drake and Savannah looked at each other. They didn't like this at all. _

"_We still financially support both of you." Susan told them. "Which means that we are still in charge." _

_Savannah sighed. _

"_School is important. You both know that." Lucas stated. "If either of your grades fall we will be forced to make you move back home." _

"_What?" Savannah was upset. _

"_If you get into any kind of trouble you will be forced to move back home." Susan told them. "And we want you at home by ten o clock every night." _

"_How will you know that we're not?" Drake asked. _

"_We will call you at 10 every night of the week to make sure." _

_Savannah shook her head. "This is ridiculous. We are married." _

"_Yeah married teenagers…We are just trying to protect you." _

"_We don't need protecting." _

"_These are the rules Savannah." Lucas didn't want to upset her, but he knew the rules were necessary. "We made the decision to let you stay married, but you are still teenagers. And you still need boundaries." _

"_You should have just made us get an annulment if you didn't trust us to make our own decision." Savannah stood up and walked out of the room. _

"_We will do whatever you say." Drake stood up and went after his wife. _

Drake walked into their bedroom. "Are you okay?"

"I can't believe our parents don't trust us."

"It's no big deal." Drake told her. "We will follow their rules and prove to them that we are the best married teenagers in the world." Drake kissed his wife cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Savannah whispered into his ear. She was still mad at her dad for his lack of trust in her ability to make her own decisions.

…

Lucas knocked on Charlie's door. "Charlie wake up. You have like five minutes or I'm coming in there with a bucket of ice water." Lucas walked into the girl's room.

"No," Natalie yelled. "Change…I don't want to be dressed like you." Natalie pushed her sister.

"Stop it Natalie," Lucy pushed her back.

"Hey," Lucas yelled. "Both of you stop right now." Lucas separated them. "What is going on?"

"She wants to dress like me, but I don't want her to look like me."

"I was dressed first." Lucy yelled.

"You are twins. You can look a like."

"Dad I'm an individual." Natalie had her hands on her hips.

Lucas shook his head. He couldn't believe how grown up Natalie was. She was so much like Lily it was unreal. Lucy on the other hand was just like Brooke.

"Daddy I have to wear this skirt."

"You know what…You are both going to change." Lucas walked into the closet. "Natalie this is what you are going to wear." She started to complain. "No arguments." He grabbed another outfit. "Lucy this is your outfit." He handed it to his daughter. "Now get dressed and come downstairs."

Lucas walked out of the room.

"Daddy," Brody reached for Lucas.

"Hey little man…Are you ready for your first day of daycare?"

Brody shook his head. "I want mommy." Brody had tears in his eyes.

"I know buddy." He walked downstairs with Brody.

He heard a knock at the door.

He sits Brody down and walks to the door. "Peyton," he was surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see the kids before they went off to school."

Lucas was actually happy to see her because he knew the kids would be happy about it.

"Mommy," Brody extended his arms.

"Hey sweet boy. Oh how I have missed you so much." She kissed his forehead. "I love you sweet baby boy."

Lucas walked over to the couch and leaned backwards. He was taking it all in.

"Mom," Lucy ran down the stairs.

"Hey sweet baby girl." Peyton sat Brody down and wrapped her arms around Lucy. Natalie did the same. "I've missed you guys."

"Are you better mommy?" Natalie asked.

Peyton looked at Lucas. She turned back to her children. "I'm getting better."

"Can you come home?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe," Peyton tried to smile.

Lucas's heart sank. He had a feeling that maybe was going to turn into never.

"Yay," Lucy hugged her mom. "I have missed you this big." She spread her arms out as far as they could possibly go.

Charlie walked downstairs.

"Charlie," Peyton smiled.

He shook his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you guys before you left for your first day of school."

"Your mom is going to have dinner with you guys tonight."

Charlie didn't say anything.

"Yay…"

"So Charlie make sure you are here by six." Lucas told him.

"I'm going to cook dinner like old times. Which means I am going to pick it up from the café."

Charlie looked straight at his mother. "Go to Hell," he spoke with barely any emotion in his voice.

"CHARLIE," Lucas yelled. "Watch your language.

Charlie didn't say anything. He headed to the door. Lucas tried to stop him, but he was already gone.

"I'm sorry Peyton. I will have a talk with him tonight."

"It's okay Luke. He has every right to hate me." Peyton sighed. She knew it would take some time for Charlie to forgive her.

….

Sophie Beth walks downstairs wearing a green tank top and a blue jean skirt.

"Wow, sweetie, you look too sweet." Brooke told her. "I'm so glad my little girl has impeccable fashion sense."

"Oh wow…" Nathan walked into the room. "You look like a mini-Peyton." Nathan laughed.

"She looks like a mini-me." Brooke told him.

Nathan shook his head. "That outfit is definitely something Peyton would have worn when she was eleven."

"Go change," Brooke told her.

"But mama."

"Go put on something with flowers or something."

Sophie sighed and did what she was told.

Brooke shook her head. "She is a mini-me."

"Whatever you say." Nathan laughed. He knew Peyton was a soar subject but there was no denying that Sophie had Peyton's fashion sense.

"Hey," Millie walked into the room.

"Hey honey, are you ready for your first day?" Nathan asked her.

"Yeah…I'm going to see if Max needs a ride to school." She walked over and gave her dad a kiss. "I'll see you guys tonight." She walked out of the house.

"So…" Nathan turned towards Brooke. "I think we should talk about Lucas."

"What is there to say?"

"Have you talked to him?"

"No…Nathan I told you that I would keep my distance. He called and apologized. That's the last I've heard from him."

Nathan wrapped his arms around her. "I'm going to talk to him today. I'm going to tell him that you are off limits."

"Nathan…please be nice to him…He's going through a lot."

"Yeah well that doesn't give him the right to kiss my wife. I won't let that happen again."

"Neither will I." Brooke kissed him softly. "I promise. You are the only Scott brother that I want."

Nathan nodded. He knew that was true, but he didn't want Lucas to ever kiss his wife again.

…..

Summer and Jamie are at Breanne and Jeremy's house. Summer is taking pictures of the boys.

"I can't believe they are all in school now." Summer continued to snap pictures.

"I know. All we have left is Kaley…I don't think I want to let her out of my sight." Jamie smiled as he held his baby girl.

"I'm a big boy." Landon told them. It was his first day of daycare. Summer was a little worried about sending him, but She and Jamie both agreed that it was time for Landon to go.

"You sure are." Summer hugged her son. "I am so proud of you."

"You're not as big as me." Drew told him.

"Drew be nice to your little brother." Jeremy warned his only son.

"I'm the oldest. And that means I'm the coolest." Carter flipped his hair. It was growing in his face. Breanne wanted to cut it, but Carter thought it was so cool.

"Okay guys…Go get your backpacks." Breanne told them, and they ran to find their backpacks. "I'll kind of be glad when Kaley gets older. I think girls have to be easier than boys." Breanne laughed. Summer hadn't always been her favorite person, but they all worked together to raise their kids. They wanted them to have the most normal life possible.

"Yeah…I think Kaley is going to be an easy toddler." Jamie smiled. "She's daddy's little girl."

Summer smiled. She was happy that Jamie loved their children so much. "She does love her daddy."

Brantley walks downstairs. He is wearing jeans with wholes in them and a white wife beater.

"Good morning Brantley." Breanne said.

Brantley shrugged.

"You know Brantley," Jeremy walked closer to him. "I think you should put another shirt on."

"I like this one."

"Brantley," Jeremy warned.

Brantley nodded, "Right…" Brantley walked into the laundry room and grabbed a shirt. "Is this better?"

"Much better." Jeremy told him.

Brantley grabbed his backpack and walked to the door.

"You are to come home right after school." Breanne told him as she heard the door slam. She sighed.

"Wow…Teenagers are pretty moody."

"Brantley is extra moody." Jeremy laughed.

Breanne nodded. She didn't know how they put up with him. He was definitely a handful.

Summer and Jamie were now sitting on the couch with Kaley. "Maybe after we get the boys to school we can take Kaley James home and spend some much needed time together."

"I can't. I have some stuff that I have to do."

"Like what?"

"Work..." Jamie stood up. "I probably should go now."

"Jamie…" Summer stood up with Kaley.

"We can take Landon to daycare and then I'll drop you and Kaley off a home. The two of you can spend the day together. Kaley will like that."

"Yeah," Summer shook her head. She spent all of her time with Kaley. She wanted to spend sometime with her husband.

…

"Alright Rosi…Show daddy how pretty you look." Mia and Rosi walked into the kitchen.

"Whoa…You look very pretty." Jake picked her up. "You are such a big girl."

Max walked into the kitchen.

"Max are you ready for school?" Rosi asked him excitedly.

"Yeah…I'm sooo ready." Max said sarcastically.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Mia walked to the door. "Hey Millie…"

"Hi," Millie smiled. She hadn't seen Max in a week. He was avoiding her. She knew it was because she wouldn't sleep with him.

Max walked over to Millie.

"Hey," She smiled. She had to make it right. "I've missed you."

"Yeah." Max nodded.

"I can give you a ride today." Millie said hoping that he would take her up on the offer.

"Sure," Max said. "I'd love a ride from my girlfriend." He was going to make it work. It had to work.

….

Scarlet and Remy come downstairs. Ansley and Scott were already downstairs eating their breakfast.

Spencer was there.

"Dad," Scarlet hugged him. "I'm so glad you are here."

"I missed two years of first days of school. I don't want to do that ever again."

Lily smiled. She was glad that they were getting their father and daughter relationship back.

"Remy," Graham looked at his daughter. She was still mad at him. "I want you to come home right after school."

"I know." She walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Scar…Are you staying with me tonight? Or are you staying with your dad?"

"I think I want to stay with dad this week."

"Sounds good to me…You better call me every night and tell me about school."

"I will. I promise." Scarlet hugged her. She was happy that her parents had finally worked everything out. She couldn't take anymore of their fighting.

…..

Charlie and Chloe are kissing in her living room.

"Alright you two…It is time to get to school." Mouth walked downstairs.

"Hey Mr. McFadden." Charlie laughed as he pulled away from Chloe.

"Charlie," Connor walked into the room. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"I thought we could all go to school together."

"So that means I'm driving, and the two of you are going riding in the back so you can make-out."

"Don't talk about making out while your father is in the room." Mouth told them. "And you," he looked at Connor. "Try not to get into any kind of fights while you're at school today."

"I'll try my best dad, but you know how I am. I like to hit people."

"Yeah you just better put your fist away." Mouth laughed. He wished Rebecca was there to see them. They needed their mother.

…

Peyton and Lucas walk into their house.

"Thanks for letting me go with you. I really wanted to see Brody at school. He has gotten so big."

"Yeah…All he ever wants to do is run around. He hardly ever walks anymore."

"I guess that comes with being three years old." Peyton smiled. She walked over to the mantle and saw a recent picture of Brody and the twins. "Wow…When did they take this one?"

"A few weeks ago…We went to the beach."

Peyton knew she had missed so much. "They look so happy."

"They are very good at pretending."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that they need their mother."

"Luke," Peyton didn't know what to say. She knew that he was right. "I'm coming tonight."

"Yeah…And you better not let them down. You have done that enough already."

"I won't. I'll be here. I'm excited about it."

"Good…You need to be." Lucas walked over to the table and opened his laptop.

Peyton took that as her cue to leave. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Peyton."

Peyton walked out of the house.

Lucas tried to focus on his writing. It was important for him to get back into the swing of things. About five minutes later he heard a knock at the door. He thought maybe Peyton was coming back to talk and make-up with him.

He opened the door to see Nathan.

"Nathan," he hadn't seen him since he had kissed Brooke.

"We have to talk Lucas."

Lucas nodded. He knew that it was time. He just hoped Nathan didn't hate him.

…..

**Okay so this is somewhat of a filler chapter. I'm sorry for such the long wait. I have had the hardest time writing this episode. I don't have any more chapters written so there may not be an update for a while. **

**You guys are absolutely amazing. I would leave my normal thanks but I want to get this posted. So just know that I appreciate every thing that you do. I couldn't write this story without you guys. **

**Let me know what you thought! **


	12. Ep3Ch2 Growing Pains

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That is all Mark. I wish I did though. Peyton and Lucas would still be on the show. **

**Episode 3 Chapter 2 Growing Pains **

Lucas and Nathan walk over to the couch. "I know that Brooke told you. Are you here to kill me?"

"No," Nathan shook his head. "But if you ever kiss her again I will be forced to hurt you."

Lucas nodded. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad Lucas. It was mistake. And it will never happen again." Nathan was going to make sure of that. "I know you are going through a lot right now."

"I'm glad you aren't here to kick my ass." Lucas laughed.

"Not this time." Nathan sighed. "Is Peyton making any progress?"

"I'd like to say that she is, but Peyton doesn't talk to me anymore. So I honestly have no clue."

Nathan nodded. "Peyton is going to be okay."

"You don't know that."

"She has you, and she has her kids. Peyton loves her life. She just doesn't remember that right now."

"She hates me, Nathan."

"I believe in your relationship together. The two of you are always able to get through anything. You will get through this too."

Lucas wanted to believe that, but he wasn't sure that he could.

….

Daniel is in his office. He picks up his cell phone and dials Isabella's number.

He gets her voicemail. "Hey Isabella. I figured I would get your voicemail, but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I know you are probably already celebrating with your friends, but I wanted you to know that I would never forget this day. I miss you. I think about you all the time. I hope you're having blast. Call me if you ever just want to talk." Daniel hung up. He wished that she would have answered the phone, but she didn't. And that was that.

…

Elizabeth is in her office. Brooke walks in.

"Oh hey Aunt Brooke…Someone called today. They are getting married in a year, and they want you to design the dress."

"Oh okay…Did you take down the number."

"Yes I sat it on your desk."

"Thanks Elizabeth." Brooke was still standing at the door.

Elizabeth stared at her.

"We never talked about what happened between Daniel and Isabella." Brooke walked further into the room.

"Aunt Brooke I…"

"I don't blame you for what happened." Brooke finally sat down. "I thought that you should know that."

"I never meant to hurt Isabella. Everything happened because I wanted Noah to be happy. Daniel and Isabella belong together. I wish that I could do something to fix their relationship."

Brooke shook her head. "I see the way that Daniel looks at you. Are you sure that he belongs with Isabella?"

"Of course he does," Elizabeth was sure of that. "I wish Isabella could forgive him."

Brooke had a feeling that Isabella and Daniel were never going to get back together because Daniel was now in love with Elizabeth.

"I just want you to know that I still love you, and nothing will ever have to change between us."

"Thanks Aunt Brooke that means the world to me."

…

Lila walks into Spencer's house with Molly.

"There's my girl." Spencer takes Molly into his arms.

"Daddy," Molly kissed his cheek. Spencer absolutely loved it when she called him daddy.

"She talked about you all night long. She loves her daddy."

"Well I love my little girl." Spencer smiled. "What do you have planned today?" he asked Lila.

"I need to find a job. I'm running out of money, and I can't expect you to support me."

Spencer nodded. "I'll do anything for Molly."

"I know, and I appreciate that, but Tree Hill is our home now. I need to get my act together."

"Well if you need a reference I'll give you a good one."

"Thank you Spencer," Lila smiled. She didn't know what she would do without him.

….

Riley walks into Red Bedroom Records.

"Hey," Jessica smiled. "Where is that sweet boy of yours?"

"I already dropped him off in the playroom."

"I thought you were going to take him to daycare this year."

"I can't do it." Riley laughed. "I like having close by."

"You are a very good father Riley Scott." Jessica smiled.

"I have a lot of time to make up for."

"Mason is very lucky to have you."

Riley smiled. Now all Mason needed was a loving mother.

…..

"La, La, La," Alex was warming up her vocals.

"I heard Keith and Jamie found a new star. That star must be you."

Alex smiled. "I'm Alex, and Jamie seems to think I'm star."

"But you're not so sure?"

Alex shook her head. "I don't know if I am star material."

"I was just like you when I started out. I was afraid of my own shadow, but Peyton Scott and Red Bedroom Records helped me conquer that fear." Mia smiled. "Sing for me…Sing like you never sang before." Mia wanted to make sure that she was a star.

….

Lily hears a knock at the door and answers it. "Hello…Do I know you?"

"I'm Patricia Landetty. I'm Dr. Landetty's wife."

"Oh the chief's wife." Lily had heard Graham talk about Dr. Landetty. "Please come in. I met your husband a couple of weeks ago. He is a sweetheart."

"Thank you…He is my heart and soul." Patricia followed Lily into the living room. "And the hospital is his."

Lily didn't say anything.

"I wanted to meet you. I wanted to make sure that you can handle it."

"Handle what?"

"Graham is going to be the new chief when Paul resigns."

"What?" Lily wasn't expecting that.

"Paul wants Graham to take over. A doctor's wife is a hard job, but being the chief's wife is an even harder job."

"Graham never said anything about this. How long has he known?"

"He and Paul have been talking about it for a year now. Graham is the perfect choice…"

Lily couldn't believe this. She didn't realize she was going to be marrying the chief of the hospital. That was a job she wasn't sure she was ready for.

….

Savannah and Drake walk into Tree Hill High. "Maybe we should just skip school." Savannah told a stunned Drake. "We should show my dad and your mom that they can't tell us what to do anymore. We are married. We don't need them."

"Actually honey they pay our bills."

"We will get jobs."

"Savannah," Drake touched her face. "They are just trying to help us."

"I can't believe you are taking their sides. Not fair." Savannah stormed off to find her locker.

Drake shook his head. Being married was definitely not the easiest thing in the world, but he loved his wife with all that he was. He knew in the end it would all be worth it.

…

Millie is standing at her locker. Brantley walks by, but doesn't say anything.

"That's nice," Millie said as he passed.

"What's nice?" Brantley turned around.

"Oh wow you can speak." Millie snapped at him.

Brantley rolled his eyes and walked away.

Millie sighed.

"What's up with that?" Max asked.

"Nothing…We just work together, and he's a jerk."

"Yeah," Max nodded. He could tell that something was going on with them.

"Will you walk me to class?" Millie asked.

"We don't have the same first class."

"That doesn't matter." Millie kissed his cheek. "I just want my amazing boyfriend to walk me to my first class."

"I can do that." Max grabbed her hand.

Brantley watched them together. It made his stomach curl. Millie was not in love with Max, and she never would be.

…..

Scarlet was at her locker. Seventh grade was going to be interesting. She was excited about it.

"Hey," Connor said as he made his way to her locker.

"Hi," she was surprised to see him. "What are you doing in my building? Last time I checked you were in high school."

"I liked junior high." He smiled. Scarlet couldn't help but notice his beautiful eyes and his sweet smile. Too bad he was sixteen and she was only twelve. The age difference was enough to make her dad's head spin. "I wanted to check on you. I haven't seen you in a week."

"Yeah I know. I was kind of grounded."

Connor smiled. "Well if you ever want to talk about what happened at the beach. I'm here for you."

She couldn't believe how sweet he was. She didn't think that guys were ever that sweet. "Thanks Connor. I really appreciate that."

"I know that you were scared. What that jerk did was not fair. You can always talk to me."

Scarlet smiled and hugged him. "You're the best Connor."

"You too Scarlet…I better get back to high school." Connor smiled. "Good luck with junior high. You are going to rock it."

"Thanks Connor," she felt like she had said that a lot during their conversation, but he was pretty incredible.

….

"Thanks Max," Millie said as she kissed Max gently on the lips.

"See ya," Max told her as he walked away.

Millie walked into the classroom and took a seat.

She was looking down at her notebook when the teacher walked in.

"Hi class," Wren said. "I'm Mr. Tanner."

Millie looked up from her book. The name and the voice sounded so familiar. Mr. Tanner looked right at her.

"Oh my god," Millie stood up. "I think I'm going to be sick." Millie ran out of the classroom.

Wren couldn't believe it. He had waited so long to see her again. She was still as beautiful as ever. He had missed Millie Scott so much.

…

Summer and Kaley are in the park.

"Hey," Chandler sits next to them.

"Hey…I'm glad that you could come."

"No problem…What's wrong?" Chandler asked as he smiled at Kaley. She was a little doll.

"I…I just needed to see you."

Chandler was confused.

"I miss Chase, and you look exactly like him. I just wanted to see your face."

"Summer…"

"I know. I'm sorry I'm so stupid."

"You are not stupid…I don't blame you one bit at all. I wish I could remember my brother. I would give anything to remember him."

"We could talk about him. I mean we never really have talked about him."

"I'd like that a lot Summer. I want to know everything there is to know about my brother."

Summer smiled. "And I want to tell you everything there is to know about him." Chase was the most amazing man that she had ever met. She knew if she told Chandler everything about him that they would be there for days.

….

Jamie was sitting down in front of his mom's grave. "I know that I haven't been here in a while, but that doesn't mean that I don't think about you every single day." Jamie smiled slightly. "You are the first thing that crosses my mind when I wake up in the morning. You would have loved my kids. They are pretty awesome. They would have loved you. Kaley kind of looks like you." Jamie sighed. "I hope that I make you proud. That's all that I have ever wanted. But I don't know if you would be proud of me. Lately, I've been so mad. I don't know who I can talk to about it. I can't talk to dad or Brooke…It just feels weird. I'm supposed to be perfect. I'm not perfect. No where close to it. I can't talk to Summer. She's the one I'm mad at."

Jamie ran his hand through the dirt next to her grave. "I'm not even sure why I'm mad. I love her. I will always love her, but I feel like the women I fall in love with always lie to me in someway. Breanne and Summer are the only women I've ever been with, and they both found ways to hurt me. I know Summer was trying to protect Chase's legacy, but I can't believe that she would do that at my expense. If Landon was my child I deserved to know." He sighed again.

"I don't know what to do. I'm so confused. I wish you were here to tell me what to do. I don't want anything to happen to my marriage, but I can't talk to her about this. I wish Landon was mine. I always seem to raise kids that aren't mine. I love them all just the same, but I wish that when I looked into Landon's eyes I could see you or dad or even by myself. I wish Carter had your life or your smile. Drew is shy just like dad said you were, but I know he's not shy because of you. I know that it is just coincidence. These are the kind of things that get to me. Kaley she is mine through and through." Jamie felt a tear fall out of his eyes. "I wish I could get over this, but it consumes me. I'm just so mad. Tell me what to do…Tell me how to fix this." Jamie sat there waiting for answer, but he had a feeling she would never be able to give him the answer.

….

**Alright so please let me know what you thought. Your reviews motivate me, and I have really needed some motivation lately. **

**I'll try to update as soon as possible. **


	13. Ep3Ch3 Growing Pains

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That is all Mark. I wish I did though. Peyton and Lucas would still be on the show. **

**Episode 3 Chapter 3 Growing Pains **

Millie walks outside. Nathan is waiting for her. "Honey, what's wrong?" Nathan was worried about her.

"I'm not feeling well." Millie jumped into the SUV. "Thanks for coming to get me."

"You were feeling fine this morning."

"It just hit me all of sudden. Kind of like a ton of bricks or something." She closed her eyes. She could not believe Wren was now in Tree Hill. This could not be happening to her.

Nathan looked at her worriedly. He decided not to push the subject. He cranked the car and drove away from the school. He would take her home and maybe later she would feel up to telling him the truth.

….

Max stood out of the classroom Millie was supposed to come out of.

"She's not coming." Remy told him. "I just saw her leave."

"Millie? Why would she leave?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask questions." Remy sighed.

Max nodded and then turned to walk away.

"You really love her, don't you?" Remy could tell.

Max turned back to her. "She's my girlfriend."

"Charlie was my boyfriend, but he didn't love me."

"I'm sorry about that Remy."

"You don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault."

Max nodded. "I've always loved Millie, but I…" He stopped mid-sentence.

"What?" Remy pressed for answers. "Are you guys fighting?"

"I don't know if I should talk to you about this. I barely know you."

"You know that I'm Remy Kyle, and you know that I was in love with Charlie, and it didn't work out. There isn't anything else you need to know."

Max nodded. "I don't think Millie loves me as much as I love her, and I'm having a hard time dealing with that truth."

"I know how you feel. You can't make someone love you. Trust me I know." Remy rubbed his shoulders. "No matter how hard you try. If it isn't there it just isn't there."

Max nodded. He wanted to be there between him and Millie. He had to be. She meant everything to him.

…

Savannah was sitting in the library. Charlie joined her. "What are you doing in here?"

"Study hall," Savannah told him.

"Really? This early in the morning."

"I'm supposed to have PE, but my doctor hasn't released me for activity yet."

Charlie nodded.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I'm taking a research class."

Savannah gave him a look.

"I'm taking history with Coach Servan."

Savannah smiled. Coach Servan never taught anything. He always sent his students to the library to look up stuff. "I can't believe dad actually let you take that class."

"Dad's been somewhat preoccupied lately."

"Oh yes with me." Savannah frowned.

"With you? Why?"

"He came over the other day to lay down the law for me and Drake."

"How? You guys are married."

"Exactly but dad said that he is still in charge of my life. How fair is that?"

Charlie let out a slight laugh, not too loud, but loud enough for the librarian to give him a disapproving look.

"What's with the laugh?" savannah asked.

"At least you don't live in the house. I was grounded for an entire summer Savannah. At least you don't have to deal with that."

"Well I'm married."

"So…At least dad can't do anything about you having sex."

Savannah looked down.

Charlie could tell by her expression that something was up. "I mean I would do anything to have the kind of privacy that the two of you have."

Savannah still didn't say anything.

"Oh God," Charlie shook his head. "You haven't slept together yet?"

"Shhh." Savannah's face was now a bright blood red. "I don't want the whole world to know. Besides you haven't slept with Chloe."

"We aren't married." Charlie reminded her. "But you…You are married."

"I'm just not ready."

"God…Drake must be a mess."

"I don't want to talk about this with you. It's weird."

"Well it should be weird for you. I can't believe you haven't had sex. If Chloe and I were married we would definitely be doing it all the time."

Savannah rolled her eyes. He was such a guy. Guys just didn't get it.

…

Alex finished singing her song. "You are amazing." Mia couldn't believe how good she was. "You are going to have sold out concerts and people are going to beg for your autograph."

"Thanks Mia…I'm just so scared."

"That's part of it." Mia smiled. "But once you are on that stage all of your fears will go away."

Alex hoped that she was right. She wanted everyone to be proud of her.

….

Lucas parks his car at the graveyard. He smiles when he sees Jamie at Haley's grave.

Lucas made his way to his nephew. "Hey J Luke."

Jamie looked up. "I'm not five anymore Uncle Lucas."

"I know that. But you'll always be my J Luke." Lucas sat next to Jamie. "When you were younger you looked just like me. Everyone thought you were my son."

Jamie smiled.

"I remember when your mom asked me to be your God Father. I was honored."

"You've been a great God Father."

"Yeah well I've tried my best." Lucas smiled. "I come out here a lot just to talk to some of my favorite people."

"Mom was your best friend." Jamie stated.

"She was always there for me. I was in a bad place after her death." Lucas paused. "I know that she would be proud of you. You are an upstanding man."

"Yeah well I don't always feel that way." Jamie sighed as he shifted her weight.

"What's wrong?"

Jamie shook his head. "It's nothing."

"I can tell that it is something Jamie. So why don't you just tell me?"

"Summer and I slept together right after Chase's funeral."

Lucas was a little surprised.

"I always hoped that Landon was my son, but we had a test done and Summer told me that he was Chase's."

"Is Landon your son?"

"No…But Summer never opened the test. She just lied to me about it. But the results were exactly what she wanted. Landon is biologically Chase's son."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I have to be." Jamie admitted. "It isn't the fact that he isn't my son. It is the fact that she lied to me about it. A marriage is supposed to be about honesty. I can't trust her."

"You can trust Summer." Lucas reassured Jamie. "She was desperate and upset."

"I know. I just can't get it out of my mind." Jamie sighed. "I came here to talk to mom about it. She always has the best answers."

"Haley always knows what to say." Lucas smiled. "I'm going to tell you what I think she would tell you if she were here. Talk to your wife. You and Summer can get through anything."

Jamie nodded. "What about you and Peyton?"

Lucas smiled, "We will get through this as soon as Peyton realizes how much I love her. She has just forgotten, but she will remember soon enough. I'm sure of it."

Jamie smiled. He liked Lucas's optimism. He wished he had some of it.

…..

Summer and Chandler are still at the park. Summer told him all about her life with Chase. "I never imagined falling in love with him, but now I don't know what my life would have been like without him."

"I wish we wouldn't have grown up apart." Chandler sighed. "I wish Brooke would have adopted us both."

"Brooke is such an amazing woman and mother."

Chandler nodded. "I totally agree. She and Nathan have been absolutely amazing to me. Maybe if they would have raised me I wouldn't have turned out so bad."

"You didn't turn out bad. But if it is any consolation to you Chase did drugs."

"Really?" Chandler was surprised. "The way everyone talks about him he seemed perfect."

"He was far from perfect. He slept with my best friend when we were thirteen. And he even knew that I liked him."

"Whoa…But he changed."

"Everyone can change." She smiled. "I believe that with all my heart."

"I sure hope you are right because I want to be everything that Jenny and her son's need me to be." Chandler smiled. Jenny and the kids meant the world to him. They were the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Summer smiled. Chandler was a lot like Chase in so many ways.

…..

Neal walked into Peyton's apartment. She had pictures and paintings on the wall. There were candles and pillows. "You've decorated."

"I hope the kids can come over soon. I want them to feel like they are at home."

"Are you making any progress?"

"I'm trying." Peyton smiled. "We are having dinner tonight."

"That is major progress." Neal sat down on the couch. "Are you excited?"

"I'm nervous. Charlie hates me."

"He doesn't hate you."

"How do you know? Have you had a conversation with him? I didn't think that I had introduced the two of you yet."

"You are a wannabe comedian." Neal laughed.

"I made you laugh." Peyton joined him on the couch.

"Have you had any temptations to drink?"

Peyton shook her head. "I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…You don't have to keep checking on me."

"I can tell you are struggling. I've been there. I'm just trying to help."

"I know. I appreciate what you've done for me."

"If you ever need me all you have to do is call."

Peyton smiled. That was nice to hear. She had a feeling she was going to need him eventually.

….

Brooke has her phone. "Happy Birthday Isabella."

"Thanks mom," Isabella smiled on the other end of the phone.

"How's New York? How's your birthday going?"

"I'm having a great time. I had breakfast with Hunter, Ally, and Grayson. They are getting so big." Isabella giggled.

"Oh I wish we could see them. Hunter sent pictures, but I'm sure they don't do them justice."

"Yeah they are great."

"So what are you planning? Anyone special to share the day with?"

"I'm going to go out with some friends tonight, but there isn't one person…I'm still having hard time dating."

"Why? Honey, you are beautiful and attractive. You could have any guy in the world that you want."

"Yeah I know." Isabella sighed. There was only one guy that she wanted, and she couldn't have him. "Listen mom I better go. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart." Brooke hung up.

She walked into the front of the store. Lila walked in. Brooke rolled her eyes. "May I help you?"

"Yes…My name is Lila…"

"I know who you are." Brooke told her coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a job. I saw you had an opening for a sales lady. I think I would be perfect for that job."

"I'm not hiring kidnappers."

Lila sighed. "You must be a friend of Lily's."

"I know that Spencer forgave you, but he was wrong for doing that. You stole his life from him. You took Lily's love away. You took a father away. You should be in jail. I wouldn't hire you if you were the last person on earth." Brooke shook her head. "Good luck trying to find someone else who will hire you. It's going to be hard because Lily is loved by everyone in this town. You are going to have a very hard time." Brooke walked back into her office.

Lila sighed. She had to find a job. She had to support her daughter.

…..

Alex is still in the studio.

"Did you record anything great?"

"Maybe," She smiled. "I'm trying to write, but to be honest with you I do my best writing at the gym."

"The gym?" He asked her questioningly.

"Yeah," she laughed. "I know it's probably funny, but I like to workout."

"I can tell." Jamie smiled as he sat down.

"I don't actually write when I'm working out, but I think while I'm lifting weights or running or whatever workout may entail." She laughed. "Anyways after my mind is cleared I am able to do my best writing."

"Then you should go to the gym."

"Does Tree Hill have a gym?"

"Ha, ha, ha," Jamie mocked her. "Of course we have a gym. My wife's ex husband actually co-owns the place."

"Do you still workout there?"

"Yeah…We're civil."

"Wow…Tree Hill keeps surprising me."

"It often has that effect on people." Jamie smiled. There was never a dull minute in Tree Hill.

….

Jessica and Riley are at the café.

"Thanks for lunch." Jessica told him. "It is good to get away from the office every now and then."

"Have you been working on your writing?"

Jessica shook her head. "I haven't felt motivated lately."

"Does it have something to do with Hunter?"

Jessica nodded. "When he first moved to New York we talked all of the time. We would have long conversations about anything and everything, but now…It just feels different."

"I'm sorry. Maybe it is the distance."

"We love each other. The distance should not be a problem." Jessica took a bite of her apple pie.

"You guys will work it out." Riley was sure of that.

"Yeah…"

"And if not it'll make a good break up song."

"Thanks Riley…Thanks a lot."

…

Jake walked into Mia's office. "Hey beautiful."

"What are you doing here?" she smiled.

He lifted his picnic basket. "I thought we could have a nice little picnic. We never get to spend time together without the kids."

"I probably need to check on Sterling soon. He has never been in the nursery without us."

"He is right down the hall." Jake closes the door. "I want to have a few minutes alone with my beautifully sexy wife."

Mia smiled as Jake wrapped his arms around her. "Do you just want to eat?"

He shook his head with a smile. "I think we can find something better to do with our time."

Mia kissed his neck gently. "Why did you bring the basket? Is there even food in there?"

"Oh there is food in here, but I don't think we are going to be that hungry." He picked her up and carried her to the couch.

"Did you lock the door?"

"Of course I locked the door. I'm not stupid." Jake laid her down on the couch. "And I told the receptionist to hold all of your calls because we are going to be really busy."

"Jake Jagelski you are so bad."

"Only when I am with my wife," he pulled off his shirt and started kissing her lips. They had a lot of time to make up for.

…

Lily and Patricia were sitting on the couch. "I don't know if I am okay with this."

"Oh honey this is just part of our job."

"Our job?" She asked.

"As a doctor's wife…It is our responsibility to stand behind our doctor husbands no matter what. In return we get to live a very lucrative lifestyle. As long as you are with Graham you will have whatever you want. You will have the world at your fingertips." Patricia smiled. "It can be a beautiful thing."

Lily couldn't believe her ears. "I didn't marry Graham for his money. I married him because I love him, and I can't live without him."

"Well now you will have to learn to live with him being chief. He will be chief of staff at the hospital. It is only a matter of time."

Lily wasn't mad at Patricia, and she wasn't mad at Graham for being good enough to be chief. She was mad at him because he didn't talk to her about it. They were married. They were supposed to talk about everything together.

….

Millie is lying on her bed trying to decide her next move. She didn't know what she was going to do about Wren.

"Millie," Nathan knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine dad. You can go to work."

"Okay…" Nathan sighed. "Call me if you need me."

"I will dad. No worries."

Nathan walked out of the room. He was still worried about her.

Millie had tears in her eyes. Her life couldn't stay normal for one second. She had to keep the truth from Wren. He could never know.

…..

Jacey walked into Breanne's house. "Hey, what brings you by?"

"I haven't seen my best friend in a few days. I was in need of some friend love."

"Good…Me too." Jacey smiled.

"How's the baby?"

Jacey touched her stomach. "So far so good."

"Did you tell Keith?"

"No…The doctor thinks everything is fine. There is no reason to tell him anything."

"He is your husband."

"And he worries too much. I don't want him to stress."

"Jacey…"

"Breanne," Jacey argued back. "You have nothing to worry about." She touched her stomach again. "We are going to be just fine."

Breanne decided to let it go. It was not a battle she was going to win.

"So changing the subject how is Brantley?"

"Grounded…"

"Whoa you grounded someone? That is big."

"Yeah I know. It was really hard, but it had to be done."

"You are such a good mother…Look at you go."

"Yeah well I'm not his mother. I'm his sister, and he hates me."

"He may hate you now, but he'll realize with time that you did the right thing."

Breanne hoped that she was right.

….

Jeremy walks into Daniel's office. "Hey do you have that report ready?"

"Almost…I'm sorry man. My mind has been a million miles away."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I shouldn't feel this way."

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy sat down.

"Elizabeth is seeing someone else." Daniel said sadly.

"So," Jeremy shrugged. "It's not like the two of you are together."

Daniel didn't say anything.

"Oh whoa…You have feelings for her." Jeremy finally came to that realization.

Daniel still didn't say anything. He just shook his head.

"You are totally in love with her."

"No…I'm not."

"Yes you are. It is totally obvious." Jeremy laughed. 'Dude you have got it bad."

"Well it is obvious that she doesn't feel the same way about me. She wouldn't be dating someone else if she did."

"What are you going to do? I think you should admit how you feel."

"No…I'm going to move on just the way she is."

Jeremy shrugged. Daniel never listened to his advice.

…

Wren was sitting at his desk. He was trying to figure out what he was supposed to about Millie.

"Hi," Elizabeth walked in. "I brought you some lunch." She was holding a brown paper bag.

"Wow," he wasn't expecting her. "You are so sweet."

"Yeah well I just wanted you to know that I've had a lot of fun with you this past week." She gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"This is great." He smiled. Elizabeth was an amazing woman. "I am starving."

"Well I have two ham sandwiches. One with your name on it," She smiled.

"Whose name is on the other one?" He laughed.

"Mine of course…Unless you would rather someone else's name be on it."

"I'm glad it is your name." He smiled as he motioned for her to take a seat.

…

Savannah walked outside to see Brantley smoking. "Don't you know that is illegal? You are not supposed to smoke on campus."

"Does it look like I care?" Brantley continued to puff on his cigarette.

"Obviously not," Savannah rolled her eyes. "You know being an ass can only take you so far." Savannah walked back into the school building.

Brantley threw the cigarette on the ground. He was getting tired of people calling him an ass.

….

Mouth is at the television station working. His phone rings. "Hello…Yes this is he…Yes…Well no…We are divorced…Yes…Okay…Yes sir…I'm on my way." Mouth hung up the phone. He grabbed his things and walked out of the office without thinking of anything else.

…

**Alright I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have been crazy busy, and I haven't had much time to write. Hopefully I will be able to post on a regular basis. **

**I'm actually thinking about writing another story too. I haven't figured it all out yet, but it is going to be based off a book I read, and I think it is going to be a Brooke and Lucas story. I don't usually write Brooke and Lucas together, but I want to try something new. **

**Anyways let me know what you thought. I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for all of the support. **


	14. Ep3Ch4 Growing Pains

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That is all Mark. I wish I did though. Peyton and Lucas would still be on the show. **

**Episode 3 Chapter 4 Growing Pains **

Millie was still in her room. She heard a knock on her door. "Dad, I told you to go to work."

"It's not your dad." Lexie said as she walked into the room with Avery. "We wanted to come for a visit."

"Hi," Millie's face lit up.

"Avery has missed you."

"I've missed her too." Millie extended her arms and Avery came right to her. Avery had dark curly hair and her eyes were as brown as they possibly could be. She was beginning to look a lot like Millie. "You are such a pretty little girl."

"Ooh," Avery made noise. She still wasn't the best talker.

"You know she's going to turn one soon."

"I know. I can't believe it. I'll never forget her birthday."

"We were thinking about having princess party. What do you think?"

"I think that is a great idea." Millie smiled. "She is definitely a little princess."

"So do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Your dad said that he had to pick you up early today, but you don't seem sick to me."

Millie sighed. "You aren't going to leave until I tell you?"

Lexie nodded. "You can tell me anything Millie. We've been through a lot. I'm not going to judge you."

Millie looked into Avery's eyes. She was an amazing little girl. "I was just thinking about Avery's father."

"Avery's father?"

"Yeah…Sometimes the thought of it all makes me sick. I'm fine now though."

"Are you sure?"

"Lexie, you have nothing to worry about. I'm never going to let anything happen to Avery." She kissed Avery's forehead. "She's our little princess. She's absolutely perfect." Millie loved her little girl, but she was grateful that Lexie and Eligh were taking care of her. They were the perfect parents.

…..

Lila walks into Nathan's dealership.

Nathan was standing by the front desk. "Hello…May I help you?"

"Yes my name is Lila…I um…I saw that you had posting online for a new receptionist…I'd like to apply for the job."

"You are actually my first applicant…Let's go in my office and take a look at your resume."

'Thank you so much."

…

Keith walked into his house with a bouquet of flowers. "Jacey Jones Scott…"

"Hi," Jacey walked into the living room. "Oh wow…What are those for?"

"These," he looked at the flowers. "Are for my beautiful wife?"

"It's not our anniversary." She reminded him.

"It doesn't have to be. Everyday with you is a special." He handed her the flowers. "I love you Jacey. I just wanted you to know that." He leaned in and kissed her.

Jacey was the luckiest girl on the planet.

…..

Graham walks into his office to see Lily sitting in his chair. "Hey beautiful," Graham smiled. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"When were you planning on telling me about the chief position?"

Graham was shocked. "Who told you?"

"No, the better question is why you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry Lily. I was going to tell you, but we found out you were pregnant. I didn't want to stress you out."

"Ah," Lily yelled. "That's a load of bull shit, and you know it."

"Lily," Graham tried to calm her.

"No Graham, don't…" Lily rolled her eyes. "Are you going to take the job?"

"Lily, being chief is a doctor's dream job…It's what I have always wanted."

"I thought you wanted a family….You are going to be so busy you are barely going to see us."

"That's not true." Graham tried to explain to her.

"Oh I get it…You were going to take the job, and then tell me about it." Lily clinched her fist. "You know I don't have time for this. I have to go get the kids."

"Lily," he called out for her, but she was already gone. That was not the way he wanted her to find out about his potential job.

….

Chandler walks into Jenny's house. "Hey you," she smiled when she saw him. He gave her a kiss.

"I missed you today."

"I missed you too, but guess what I did today?"

"Why don't you just tell me?" She giggled.

"I spent the day with Summer."

"Summer?" Jenny questioned. That's not the response she was expecting.

"Yeah she told me all about Chase…I wish I would have known my brother."

Jenny rubbed his shoulder. "I think you and Chase would have been really close. You are a lot like but really different too."

Chandler smiled. "Well we both liked you."

Jenny laughed. "Don't remind me." She leaned in and kissed him. "Please say you will stay for dinner."

"If we can have dessert first." Chandler kissed her neck.

"I don't have to pick up the boys for another hour."

"That's plenty of time," He took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

….

Jake and Mia are lying on the couch together.

"That was nice. I've missed that." Mia told Jake.

"Me too," Jake kissed her cheek. "We should try to do that more often."

"Yes we should." Mia giggled. "But we should probably get dressed. We've been in here long enough."

"Yeah I guess so, but I love being with you so much." He ran his hand up and down her stomach.

"Okay what the hell," Mia pulled him on top of her passionately.

….

Nathan walks into his house. Brooke is in the kitchen.

"Are you cooking?"

"Yes I am. I thought we could have a nice family dinner tonight. How was your day?"

"It was pretty good. I hired a new receptionist."

"You did? Anyone I know?" Brooke said as she stirred the mashed potatoes.

"Well…It's Lila…The…"

"What?" Brooke was shocked. "You hired the kidnapper?"

"People can change Brooke. I'm the poster child for that."

"She ruined Lily and Spencer's life." Brooke was upset. "How could you give her a job? You have to call and tell her that it was a mistake."

"I'm not going to do that." Nathan snapped at her. "Her resume was pretty good. I think that she will make a great receptionist. I can't judge her past."

Brooke rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

Nathan didn't see why it was such a big deal. Lila seemed like a good person. He would be no where if someone wouldn't have given him a chance all those years ago.

…

Charlie and Chloe are sitting outside her house. "You know you better go. You are supposed to have dinner with your mom tonight."

"I don't want too."

"Maybe you should give her a chance. She's trying."

"She's not trying." Charlie smirked.

"I think she is. At least your mom is around Charlie. Give her a chance."

Charlie sighed. "Only for you."

"Do it for you and for your family." Chloe kissed him.

….

Jamie walks into his house. Summer is putting a diaper on Kaley. "Kaley, sweetie look who is home."

"Dada," Kaley reached for her dad.

"Hey pretty girl." He kissed Kaley's forehead. "You too," he kissed Summer's forehead. "We need to talk."

Summer nodded. "I know."

…...

Brantley walks into the house. Breanne was waiting on him. "Hey…How was your day?"

"It was fine."

"I'm glad you came right home."

"I'm not here because I want to be. I'm grounded."

"I know. I thought maybe we could talk." Breanne was hopeful.

Brantley shook his head. "I'm not in a talking mood." Brantley walked towards the stairs.

"Brantley," Breanne stood up. "We need to get to know each other. We are related after all."

"I've got homework." Brantley looked at her one last time before walking upstairs to his room.

Breanne sighed. They weren't making any progress.

…..

Alex walks up to the desk at the gym.

Daniel is working the desk. "Hi," Daniel immediately thought that she was beautiful. "May I help you?"

"I need to get a membership." Alex smiled. The receptionist was pretty hot.

"Alright I think I can do that." Daniel walked over to the computer. "What is the name?"

"I'm Alex Dupre." Alex smiled as she handed him her id. "Do you help people workout?"

"No…I'm not a trainer. I'm the owner."

"And they have you working the desk?"

"We are short staffed today."

"I like a boss who knows how to do the dirty work. I hope you might take on a trainer spot too."

Daniel handed her a card. "You are officially a member of the gym."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Let's just say this one is on me." Daniel smiled. He was obviously flirting.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want too. I'm Daniel Colby by the way." Daniel extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you Daniel," Alex smiled. "I'll have to come to the gym everyday if it means you are going to be here."

"I hope you will." Daniel couldn't stop smiling at her. She was gorgeous.

….

Peyton sets the table. She was at the house. Lucas decided to join them all for dinner.

Natalie, Lucy, Brody, Savannah, Drake, and Lucas were all sitting at the table.

"So I picked this up from the café." Peyton smiled as she sat down with them. "I hope that's okay."

"Yeah mama we like the café," Natalie told her.

Lucas looked at the door. It opened and Charlie walked in. "You're late."

"Yeah…So is she." Charlie pointed at Peyton, but then he sat down. Lucas gave him a look. He had a feeling was going to show out somehow.

"I'm glad we are having dinner together. I haven't picked up food from the café in a long time."

"You haven't done anything with us in a long time." Charlie snapped.

"Charlie," Savannah and Lucas both said in unison.

Charlie didn't say anything.

"He's right," Peyton agreed with him. "I haven't been a very good mommy, but I am going to do better. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Charlie smarted off again.

"Charlie Scott you better watch it." Lucas threatened.

"Or what? Are you going to abandon me too?" Charlie stood up. "The people in my life are so good at it."

"Charlie I am so sorry for what I did, but I am trying here. I'm trying to be a better mother."

"I don't give a shit." Charlie yelled. "You don't care about us. You don't give a damn, and I don't see how anyone can expect me too."

"Charlie you are skating on thin ice." Lucas threatened again.

Peyton had tears in her eyes.

"We shouldn't have to sit here and pretend like we are one big happy family. Because news flash we are barely a family anymore. Mom can't make up for leaving with some lousy dinner. Your attempt comes a little too late." Charlie clinched his fist and looked at his mom. "You haven't cared about us in months so just stop pretending. I'm not buying your bullshit."

Lucas was outraged. He couldn't believe the way Charlie was acting.

The kids just watched on in shock and disbelief.

Charlie had really done it now.

….

Mouth was in a police station. He couldn't believe what he was told. He didn't know how he was going to tell his kids. He wanted all to be a dream, but he knew that it wasn't. He knew that this was their reality.

….

**Sorry for the wait. Let me know what you thought! **


	15. Ep3Ch5 Growing Pains

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That is all Mark. I wish I did though. Peyton and Lucas would still be on the show. **

**Episode 3 Chapter 5 Growing Pains **

"Hey, who do you think you are?" Lucas yelled at Charlie. "You do not speak that way to your mother or anyone else for that matter." Lucas was furious.

"She doesn't deserve respect dad. You guys just don't get it. I'm sick of everyone abandoning me."

"I know it sucks Charlie, but you are not allowed to act this way. It is not acceptable."

Charlie rolled his eyes.

Peyton was standing silent. She didn't know what to say. She was so heartbroken.

"You can apologize or you can go to your room."

Charlie looked at Peyton. "I'll never apologize to you."

"Then you can go to your room." Lucas pointed.

"Fine," Charlie walked towards the stairs.

"Charlie," Peyton called out for him. "I want you to know that I love you."

Charlie didn't say anything. He just walked to his room.

Peyton looked at Lucas.

"I think this dinner is over." Lucas said as he walked to the kitchen.

Drake squeezed Savannah's hand. He knew that the arguing was probably really hard for her.

…

Millie opens the front door to see Max standing in front of her. "Hey Max, what are you doing here?"

"You left school before it even really started. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Millie faked a smile. "I mean I'm fine now. I was just a little tired and a little overwhelmed. But I'm okay I promise. I'll be in school tomorrow."

"Are you sure you are okay? I feel like we're kind of falling apart."

Millie shook her head. "We are good Max. We are going to be fine. You have nothing to worry about."

"Okay," Max kissed her on the cheek. "I was just making sure. I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me. I promise."

She kissed him on the lips.

….

Chandler, Nicholas, and Wesley were playing on the couch.

"I'm going to get you." Chandler started tickling Nicholas.

"Alright guys," Jenny called out from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready."

"Oh mom….five more minutes." Wesley begged.

Jenny walked into the living room.

"Yeah mom…five more minutes." Chandler poked out his lip.

"You are worse than the kids."

"We are having so much fun." He continued to pout.

"Yeah mommy," Nicholas put his hands on his hips. "We love Chandler."

"Yeah…I kind of love him too." Jenny smiled. "Five more minutes…But only if I can play." She jumped in on the fun.

They all started giggling and laughing and playing. It was absolutely perfect. Chandler never wanted it to end.

…..

Jamie walked back into the bedroom where Summer was waiting on him. "The kids are watching a movie."

"Good…It'll give us some time to talk."

Jamie nodded. "I'm having a hard time."

"With what?"

"I guess I really was mad at you for never looking at the paternity results." Jamie finally admitted the truth to her. "You were supposed to love me. I don't understand why you couldn't tell me the truth."

"I was scared." Summer sat down on the bed. "Landon was the only thing I had left of Chase. And then after we fell in love I was afraid to tell you the truth because I didn't want to lose you. I love you so much Jamie. I need you."

Jamie sighed. "I love you too Summer. I just really wish that Landon was mine. I want him to have my eyes. I want him to have my smile. When I look at him I want to see us." Jamie sat next to her.

"He is yours in everyway that matters. You have to understand that. You are the only father he'll ever know. I mean we will tell him about Chase, but you are the one that is going to raise him. Me and you…We're going to do it together."

Jamie nodded. "I'm sorry I've been so distant. I don't want to ruin what we have."

"Good…Because I don't want that either." She kissed his cheek. "We are Summer and Jamie…We are supposed to get through anything that is thrown our way."

"I know. And we will." Jamie smiled. He would forgive her. She was his wife, and they belonged together.

…..

Daniel was still at the desk.

Alex walks up to the desk. "You're still here."

"Yeah. It is my night to close up."

Alex flips her hair. "Oh that's fun."

"Yeah I guess so. I'd rather be home with my kids though."

Alex was shocked. She looked at his ring finger. She didn't see a ring. "Are you married?"

"No…But I do have two daughters. It is kind of a long story."

"Okay."

"But…if you don't mind I could give you a call. I could tell you all about it."

"You don't have my…"

Daniel smiled. "It's in our computer system, but I'm only supposed to call you if there is some kind of problem. Unless you give me permission."

Alex smiled. "I give you permission. You should definitely give me a call."

…

Wren is standing outside of Elizabeth's house. He picks up his cell phone. He searched for her number. There it was. Millie Scott. He pressed the call button.

"This is Millie. Leave me a message, and I'll get back to you." Millie's voice was heard on her voicemail.

"Hey Millie. I know I probably shouldn't be doing this, but I need to talk to you. Millie, I have missed you so much. Please…Call me back…I need to hear your voice. I need to talk about what happened between us." Wren hung up.

"Hey," Elizabeth opened the door. "I thought I heard your voice."

"You were right."

"Come in."

Emma was sitting on the floor with Madeline. She was lying on her little back playing with her favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Butterfly.

"Emma…Maddie…I'd like you to meet my friend Wren."

"Hello Wren," Emma stood up and hugged him. "I'm Emma. And that is my little sister Madeline. But we like to call her Maddie."

"I like that name a lot." Wren told her. "I like your name too."

"Thank you very much. My daddy likes it too. He'll be home soon." Emma flashed a beautiful smile at him.

Wren looked at Elizabeth, and she smiled. "Hey Emma, would you like to watch a movie with Mr. Wren?"

"Only if we can watch Toy Story," Emma told her as she walked over to find her favorite DVD.

Elizabeth picked Madeline up off of the floor. "That's up to Mr. Wren." She looked over at Wren.

"I love Toy Story. It is my favorite movie in the whole world." Wren smiled.

"Mine too," Emma squealed.

Elizabeth was glad that they hit it off. She was trying to move on, and Wren seemed normal enough. He was a good guy. And that is exactly what she needed.

…

Jeremy knocked on Brantley's door. "Come in," Brantley said. He hated being grounded. They were always checking on him like he was some kind of child.

"Hey," Jeremy tried to act cool. Breanne wanted him to build a relationship with Brantley. "I thought you may want to come downstairs and watch some television with me."

"I'm busy."

"Oh come one you've been in this room since you got home. It's okay if you take a break."

"Can I go out for a little while and get some fresh air?"

"You know that I can't let you do that."

"Then I'm not coming downstairs."

Jeremy nodded. "Fine…But we are your family now. It's time that you get to know us."

"You're not my family. Breanne is my family. The two of you aren't married yet. So you aren't my family."

Jeremy nodded. That was fair. "Well we will be married soon, and then you'll have to accept me as a part of your life." Jeremy walked out of the room. This was going to be harder than he thought.

…

Lily was sitting on the couch with Scott and Ansley. They were cuddled next to her watching TV.

Graham walked in.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Daddy Graham," both kids ran to give him a hug.

"Hey guys…I missed you today." He gave them both a kiss on the forehead. He did that almost everyday when he came home from work, if they were still awake.

"Hey Annie…Scott…Why don't you go upstairs? I'll come up and read you a bedtime story."

"Okay mommy." They both ran upstairs.

"I hope you ate. I didn't make enough for you." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Lily…Come on…I'm sorry."

"But you're really not. You are only saying your sorry because you know that's what I want to hear."

"I'm saying I'm sorry because I really am sorry." Graham sat beside her. "We are a team, and I should have talked to you about this."

"Are you going to take the job?"

"I want to take the job, but if you don't want me to take it then I want. Because I love you more than I have ever loved this job. I want to do what is best for our marriage."

Lily smiled. He always knew the right thing to say. "You've worked your whole life for this. Just being up for the position is an honor…It is an honor that I want you to accept."

"What?"

"You are an amazing doctor, and you would be an amazing chief. I want you to do it." She had tears in her eyes. "It isn't going to be easy for either one of us, but we can do it. We can do anything as long as we confide in each other. We have to be a team, or it is never going to work."

Graham nodded. "I love you. And you are right. We can do anything together." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "We make a pretty amazing team."

…..

Lucas and Peyton were standing alone in the kitchen. Lucas had spoken to her since Charlie's tirade. They had both silently been cleaning the kitchen.

"I guess it is time for you to go." Lucas spoke coldly to her.

It broke her heart to hear him so upset with her. But she deserved it. She was the one who had made the decision to separate.

Lucas bit his bottom lip and shook his head. "Of course you aren't going to say anything."

"Luke, what am I supposed to say?"

"Maybe you are supposed to say that you are sorry for ruining our family."

"I have not ruined our family."

"What?" Lucas yelled, but then realized the kids could probably hear him. That was the last thing that they needed. "Did you see the looks on Natalie and Lucy's face? The shame they feel? And Charlie…God Charlie has lost it. He has been abandoned so many times he doesn't know what to think. You are supposed to be different."

"I'm sorry. Okay. There is nothing else that I can say. I wish there were Lucas. I wish I had the magic words to explain how I'm feeling, but I don't." She tried to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I know that I have made a lot of mistakes, but I'm not ready to come home. I feel like I would be doing all of us an injustice by coming back."

"We are your family, and we need you." Lucas tried to explain to her. "And you may not see it now, but you need us too."

Peyton placed her head into her hands trying to compose her thoughts. "If I came back home I still wouldn't be happy. I'd be living lie. More than likely I would fall back into drinking. I can't come back. I can't come back until I know that I'm okay."

"I have feeling you're never going to be okay. I can see it in your eyes Peyton." He moved closer to her. He wanted to touch her, but he couldn't. She wasn't his at the moment. She was a fake Peyton. An imposter…All in all she wasn't the woman that he loved and needed. "You don't love me like you used too…and right now I don't know if I love you like I need too."

"I should go," Peyton was now sobbing. Somehow after everything they had been through this quiet possibly was how it all was going to end for them. Too much damage had been done. Maybe it could never be repaired.

….

Brooke was sitting in her room reading. It was something she did to clear her mind after a long day. When she was in high school she hated reading, but as an adult it brought her great joy and clarity.

"Brooke," Nathan walked into the room. He had a feeling he wasn't wanted. After all she had stomped off from their earlier conversation, and for dinner she took the girls out instead of enjoying a meal as a family. That was what she had planned. Nathan ended up running to one of the fast food places up the street. "I'm sorry."

"Do you even know why you are apologizing?"

Nathan let out a light smile. She knew him oh too well. "No not really…But I thought it was what you wanted to hear."

Brooke glared at him. He was like a little kid. She couldn't stay mad at him for long, even if she tried. "I want you to know why you are supposed to be sorry." Yes, she felt like she was about to give a lecture to a teenager who had missed curfew or something.

"I don't think I'm sorry." Nathan felt like a teenager who had been caught sneaking in from the most amazing party he had ever been too. Teenagers would say they were sorry just to get out of trouble and that was exactly what he was doing.

He made his way to the bed. He sat facing Brooke. "I know what it is like to need a second chance. I know what she did sucks, but I may be her only chance. God only knows what would have happened to me if Haley wouldn't have believed in me."

Brooke sighed. If Haley were alive she would probably thank Nathan for helping out someone need. That was the kind of person Haley was, but Brooke knew how to hold a grudge. She spent too long watching Lily grieve for a man she thought was dead. She watched as the whole family struggled to move on without Spencer.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Nathan asked. He may regret that question later…After she let him have it.

"You've never told me what to do with my company, and I'm not going to tell you what to do with yours." Brooke let out a slight smile to indicate that she wasn't technically mad at him anymore. "But I can assure you that Lily is going to be pretty pissed off. She wants that woman as far away from Tree Hill as possible, and you just made it that much easier for her to stay."

"I know." Nathan sighed. "But I won't change my decision. I know that I did the right thing."

Brooke didn't say anything. They would just have to agree to disagree about his kindness to a kidnapping bitch.

…

"I'm so happy for you," Spencer wrapped his arms around Lila. "I'm so glad that Nathan believed in you."

Scarlet walked into the room to see the embrace that was taking place. "What's going on here?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Hi Scarlet," Lila said with a smile on her face.

Scarlet's stomach churned at the thought of that woman speaking her name. She was disgusting.

"Hey honey, I thought you were working on your homework."

"I'm done," She still was in shock that they had been hugging. How could her dad forgive someone like that?

"Oh that's awesome," Spencer didn't know what to say. "Lila got a job."

"Great," Scarlet placed a fake smile across her face. "I guess that means you will be staying in Tree Hill."

"Yeah…It's great news. I don't want Molly to grow up without her dad." She touched Spencer's shoulder softly.

Scarlet was in disbelief. Molly was cute. Molly was sweet. But Molly was not under any circumstances her sister.

Spencer could tell his daughter was in an awkward situation, but he didn't know what to say or do. He wanted everything in his life to work out. He wanted everyone to be happy. He wanted to move on…without Lily.

…..

Peyton was sitting in her apartment staring at the pack of beer she had picked up on her way home. Tears were streaming down her face.

She heard a knock on the door. She knew he would come when she called.

She opened the door. "Neal," she wrapped her arms around him.

"Peyton, are you okay?"

"No…I don't know if I'll ever be okay again." Peyton wouldn't let go. She remained in his embrace.

Neal led her to the couch. "First thing we should do is throw that away." He said pointing to the beer.

Peyton nodded. "I don't think I was going to drink it."

"You wouldn't have bought it if you didn't want to drink it."

"I think my marriage is over, and my kids hate me."

"Your kids could never hate you. They love you. You are their mother."

"I'm a horrible mother. I'm a horrible person."

Neal took her in his arms. "You are not a horrible person."

Peyton rested her head on his chest. "You've been so good to me. I can't get through this without you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Peyton lifted her head and looked into his eyes. Before she knew what was happening she was kissing Neal.

…..

Mouth walks into the house. He is holding a little girl. She is asleep. He sits her on the couch and covers her with a blanket. He walks to the stairs. "Chloe…Connor…Can you come downstairs please?"

Mouth leaned against the wall while he waited on the kids.

Connor came down first followed by Chloe. "Dad, if something happened Chloe did it." Connor laughed.

Mouth did not.

"What's wrong?" Chloe noticed how quiet her dad was.

"I got a call today," Mouth didn't know how to say this. "Guys there was an accident. You're mom was driving, and she was hit by an 18-wheeler. The paramedics said she was dead by the time they got there."

"No," Chloe screamed in agony.

"It has to be some kind of mistake." Connor was much calmer than his sister.

Mouth shook his head. "There was no mistake. I had to identify her body. It was your mother."

Chloe was in disbelief. "No…No…" Tears were streaming down her face. "She was supposed to come back. She was always going to come back."

"Mommy," they heard a voice from the living room.

"Dad, what was that?" Connor asked first. Chloe was still too emotional to even think about it.

Mouth walked into the room and picked up the little girl. She had dark, curly hair. She had Rebecca's eyes. He walked into the room where Connor and Chloe were still standing.

"This," he looked at the little girl. "Is Carly…She is your little sister."

"What?" Chloe was so confused. "I didn't know mom was even pregnant."

"Neither did I, but this little girl is our family now. We are the only family she has."

Chloe extended her arm, and Chloe came right to her. "Hey sweet girl…I'm your sister, Chloe."

….

Charlie is in his room. He has a bag packed. He picks up the bag and climbs out of the window. He couldn't take it anymore.

….

The next morning Lucas knocks on Peyton's door.

Neal, who only had his boxers on, was asleep on the couch. When he heard the knocking he got up to answer it. He opened the door.

Lucas was shocked. Peyton truly had moved on. "Is my wife around?" He pushed past the imposter.

"Yeah she's…" But before Neal could finish Peyton walked into the room…She was mortified.

"Luke, it's…You should let me…" Her thoughts were unclear, and her words were jumbled together.

"I don't have time for this. Charlie ran away last night."

"Did he leave a note?" She couldn't believe that Charlie would do something so absurd.

"No…But he's gone. I called Mouth, but Chloe hasn't seen him."

"Oh my God…I can't believe he would do something like this."

"I don't believe anything that happens in my life anymore," And with that said Lucas walked out of her apartment.

….

Chloe was in her room. Her face was puffy from the extreme amount of crying she had done the previous night and all through the morning.

She picked up her cell phone. She needed her boyfriend more than anything in the world.

She got his voicemail. "Charlie, please…I've tried to call you a thousand times. Could you please answer your phone? My mom is dead, and I have a new little sister. I need you. I really, really need you." She hung up the phone.

She walked over to her bed and fell backwards. She cried.

….

Charlie was exhausted. Flying could really make you tired. He was standing in front of an apartment door. It was now or never. He had to do it. He had to knock.

So he did.

A woman opened the door…It was Lindsey. "Charlie," she couldn't believe her baby boy was standing in front of her. How had he found her? How did he know she was now living in Colorado? What had happened? All those questions filled her mind as her gorgeous son stood in front of her.

"Hi…" Charlie wrapped his arms around her. It had been a really long time. Too long…

….

**So this episode really set up the rest of this part of the story. This was a big episode and a lot of stuff happened. **

**Were you guys surprised by the Lindsey reveal? **

**Neal and Peyton? I can't remember if I said this before but I am a huge White Collar fan, and I love Hilarie Burton. I was overjoyed when she joined the show. If you haven't watched it you should. So my Neal is based off of that Neal, but they are very different. He may or may not stick around for a while. Matt Bomer is beautiful. **

**Anyways I would love to know what you guys are thinking. I feel like the story might be losing reviewers, and that worries me. So please let me know if there is anything you would like to happen or anything that you don't want to happen. Or just let me know that you are still reading, and I'm worried over nothing. **

**Spoilers: (Since I don't have it written these might not be very good. I tend to change my mind.) **

**Rita is devastated over the death of her sister. Jason wonders if Carly could be his daughter. **

**Lucas and Peyton search for Charlie. **

**Lindsey is upset with her son. **

**Millie tries to hide Avery from Wren. **

**Jacey hides her news from Keith. **


	16. Ep4Ch1 Back to You

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That is all Mark. I wish I did though. Peyton and Lucas would still be on the show. **

**Episode 4 Chapter 1 Back to You **

Lindsey was still staring at her son. He was so handsome and so tall. He looked a lot like Lucas, but he had her nose. "Charlie," She was so happy to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you." Charlie walked into her apartment.

"I thought you didn't want to see me. How did you even find me?"

"Well first, things change, and you weren't hard to find. I had your return address."

"I was living in London when I sent you my last letter."

"I know that." Charlie smiled. Lindsey couldn't get over how amazing he seemed. "I called the postal service and asked for your forwarding address. I would have called, but I thought stopping by would be better."

Lindsey was still confused. "Charlie, I just don't understand why you had a change of heart." Lindsey wanted to hug him, but she didn't think he would want that. "I'm glad that you did, but why?"

"Because you are my mom, and I wanted to know what's wrong with me."

"What?" Lindsey immediately thought he was sick.

"You abandoned me when I was only three years old, and now I'm sixteen and Peyton did the same thing."

"What? Peyton wouldn't do that to you."

"She did." Charlie sighed. "She doesn't love me, and I want to know why my moms don't love me."

Lindsey shook her head. "She loves you. I love you. I always have Charlie."

"Then why did you abandon me." Charlie yelled.

"Because I love you." Lindsey had tears in her eyes. "I couldn't give you what you needed. Your dad didn't want to be with me. I knew that Peyton would grow to love you. I knew that you would have a great life." Lindsey touched his face gently. "Letting you go was the hardest thing that I ever had to do."

"Maybe you were wrong to leave me…Peyton left me too." Charlie surprised Lindsey by wrapping his arms around her.

Lindsey just held her son for the first time since he was three years old.

….

"Hello," Savannah answered her cell phone.

"Hey Savannah please tell me that Charlie is there." Lucas was very worried about his runaway son.

Savannah was a little confused. "He's not here."

"Damn it."

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"He's gone and some of his clothes are gone. I think he ran away."

"I thought that was something children did."

"Well I guess your brother wants to be a little kid." Lucas was frustrated. "Please call me if you hear from him."

"I will dad. I promise."

"Savannah…" he paused. "I love you."

"I love you too daddy." Savannah hung up. She sighed.

Drake walked into the room. "What's wrong?"

"My brother ran away."

"Is he stupid?"

"Yeah…Very stupid." Savannah was going to kill her brother when they found him.

…

Jake is in the park pushing Sterling in his stroller.

Peyton is looking around the park.

"Peyton," Jake approached her.

"Oh," Peyton jumped.

"Are you okay?"

"No…" She had tears in her eyes. "Charlie ran away. Lucas hates me. Everything is falling apart."

"Come here," Jake wrapped his arms around her. "Let's sit down." He helped her sit down on the bench, and pushed Sterling over to the bench so that he could see him. "Lucas could never hate you."

"He does. My kids do. What did I do wrong?"

Jake had never seen her this upset. "Peyton…"

"I'm always hurting the people that I love. Always…"

"I'm sorry that you're hurting."

"At least you got rid of me when you did. You have a beautiful family. Sterling is amazing."

Jake didn't know what to say. "Everything works out for the best." He looked at Sterling. "I love my kids. But I would never ever wish you any kind of pain. Peyton we have been friends for a very long time. You know that I am always here for you."

"I know that Jake." Peyton closed her eyes. "Charlie ran away because of me."

"Charlie knows better. You can't blame yourself for his mistakes."

"I'm his mother, and I left him." Peyton cried.

"Peyton, I know that this may sound mean, but you need to find your son. So stop throwing yourself a pity party. Stop thinking about all the bad things that you have done…Just work on changing them…." Jake touched her face softly. "You are a wonderful mother, but you have a disease. You are going to have to find away to fight alcoholism and be the mother that your kids need you to be…and the wife that your husband needs. You can get through this…But you need your family." Jake hugged her. "And your friends…You can always count on me."

Peyton smiled through her tears. She knew that was true.

…

Mouth walks downstairs.

Chloe and Connor were lying on the couch. They had cried all night.

Chloe looked up at her father. "How is Carly?"

"She's sleeping." Mouth sat down. "Finally…" Carly had cried all night long for her mommy. "How are you guys doing? Do you want me to make breakfast?"

Chloe shook her head. "No dad…I think I'll be sick if I eat anything."

"Yeah…I don't think I can eat anything either." Connor admitted. "When is mom's funeral?"

"I don't know yet. Rita thinks that we should have it back where she was born. I don't know anything yet." Mouth placed his hands on his face.

Chloe walked over to her dad and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around his daughter as they both cried. Connor soon followed.

….

Rita is a mess. She was cleaning the apartment.

"Rita," Jason touched her shoulder. "You don't have to do this."

"I don't know what else to do." Rita rested her head on his shoulder. "My sister is dead." Rita shook her head. "I'll never see her again."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Jason felt like it was all his fault. He knew he was the reason Rebecca had left town. Rita hadn't said anything about a baby. Maybe Rebecca had gotten rid of the baby. He may never know the truth.

…

"Oh my goodness," Keith walked into the bedroom. "Sawyer and Jones wanted to dress themselves. I don't know what they are going to look like."

"I'm sure they will be handsome just like their father." Jacey kissed his cheek.

"My dad called a few minutes ago. My brother ran away."

Jacey was shocked. "Wow. That's crazy. I thought Charlie was smarter than that."

"Yeah me too. But I guess he lost his mind. I think that dad is going to kill him."

"Knowing your dad yeah…Our boys better not ever think about running away." Jacey smiled.

Keith touched her stomach. "This one better not either. When do we find out if she is a she?" Keith really wanted a little girl.

"Um…I don't know. Soon probably."

"When is your next doctor's appointment? I really want to go with you."

"Um…Soon…I'll let you know."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking about my dad. I can't believe Rebecca is really gone."

"Do you want me to go over there with you today? I will."

"No…You have to work." Jacey kissed his cheek. "I'll be fine."

"You tell your dad that I'm thinking about him, and I am praying for them."

"I will. I love you." She kissed him.

"I love you too."

"Daddy," Jones walked into the room. "Mommy…"

"Look at us," Sawyer followed him in.

"Oh wow," Jacey couldn't believe what they were wearing. Sawyer didn't match at all, and Jones was wearing pajamas and a cowboy hat.

"Jones man you are still in your pajamas." Keith told him.

"I want to wear pajamas, and my cowboy hat." Jones smiled.

"Come on guys…It is time to put big boy clothes on." Keith took Jones's hand, and Jacey grabbed Sawyer's hand.

"Mommy and Daddy still need to dress you two." Jacey informed them.

"Oh man," Sawyer pouted.

…..

Daniel knocked on Elizabeth's door.

"Come in," Elizabeth walked into her bedroom from the bathroom. She was getting ready for work.

"Hey," Daniel thought she looked very beautiful. She always did.

"Hi," Elizabeth stopped what she was doing. "Are the girls okay?" It was his morning to get them dressed and ready for the day.

"Yeah they are fine." Daniel told her. Why would she think anything was wrong with the girls?

"Okay…then what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong…I was wondering…Um…I have…Um…'

"Just spit it out Daniel." She needed to get to work.

"I have a date tonight."

"Okay."

"Okay…You'll keep the girls?"

"Yeah…No problem…Who is the lucky girl?"

"Her name is Alex. I met her at the gym." Daniel nodded.

"That's great." Elizabeth smiled. She was happy for him. She wanted him to meet someone. She wanted him to find true happiness.

…

Breanne walks into the house. "I just dropped the kids off. Brantley has to work this afternoon so he won't be home until seven."

"Alright…I'll pick him up." Jeremy told her. "Do we have this house to ourselves?"

Breanne nodded with a smile. "Yes…Yes I think that we do."

"That never happens." Jeremy leaned in and kissed her. He led her over to the couch. "I have missed this."

"Me too," Breanne unbuttoned his shirt. "You are going to have to get dressed again."

"I'm okay with that." Jeremy slid her shirt over her head. "I can even help you get dressed again." He laughed.

"I'd like that a lot."

Jeremy stopped. "Marry me."

Breanne was a little confused. "You already asked me that question, and I already said yes."

"No…I know that. I want to get married right away…This weekend…"

Breanne smiled. "I thought we were going to have a big wedding with all of our friends."

"The big wedding doesn't matter to me Breanne. The only thing that matters to me is that I'm with you." He smiled. "I know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I am absolutely in love with you. I want to be your husband, and I want you to be my wife. I want our boys and Brantley to know that we are a family…All of us…"

Breanne kissed him. "Let's do it."

"Really?"

"I want all of those things too. I'm so glad that what I want is exactly what you want. As long as you're at the wedding it'll be the best wedding a girl could ever have." They kissed again.

…..

Millie and Max are walking down the hallway at school holding hands. They reach her locker, and he let's go of her hand.

"Miss Scott," Wren approaches them.

Millie was a little surprised. He was being very brave.

"You missed my class yesterday. I need to give you your syllabus."

"Go ahead baby," Max kissed her cheek. "I'll see you after class. Don't run out this time."

"I won't. I'll be fine." Millie watched him walk away.

"Alright Miss Scott…Right this way." He led her into his classroom. "Millie…" He whispered.

"I need my syllabus."

"We need to talk. Did you get my voicemail?"

"Yeah, I did…But we have nothing that we need to say to one another."

"I need to talk to you." Wren told her. "I really need to talk to you."

"I don't want to do this." Millie held back her tears.

"Please…Just give me ten minutes…After school…" He smiled. She was still so beautiful.

"Fine…I'll meet with you." She was scared that it would be too hard to talk to him. She walked out of the room. She couldn't believe that Wren Tanner was apart of her life again.

….

"Look at you sweet girl…My super girl is getting so big." Eligh said as he walked into the kitchen with Avery. "I can't believe she'll be one soon."

"Yeah…We are going to spoil you rotten."

"Toy," Avery said. That was her favorite word.

"Yes ma'am," Lexie smiled. "We are going to buy you a lot of toys. I bet Aunt Millie is going to buy you a lot of toys too."

"I think we should have Millie over more often. I really want her to be apart of Avery's world."

"Yeah me too…I think that she's going through something right now. She was really upset yesterday."

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"I tried." Lexie sounded defeated.

"Well if I know you like I think I do then I know that you will keep trying until you succeed. Because that is just who you are."

Lexie smiled. "You're right." Lexie kissed his cheek. "I'll figure out what is bothering her."

"That's my girl…well my other girl." He kissed Avery's forehead. He sure did love his girls.

….

Nathan was downstairs. Brooke walked downstairs. "Nathan…"

"Yeah babe," Nathan turned towards her.

"You have to tell Lily about Lila today."

Nathan didn't say anything.

"Don't give me that look. You have to tell her. She has to know."

"Okay."

"Oh and Lucas called your phone this morning." She handed him his cell phone. "Charlie ran away. We are to call if we hear anything."

"What was that boy thinking?"

"He wasn't. And you weren't either when you hired Lila to work for you."

"I thought you were over that."

"I am over that, but Lily is going to be pissed. I'm just getting you ready for the fireworks that are about to explode."

Nathan nodded. He was definitely expecting fireworks.

…

Peyton knocked on the door. And Lucas opened it.

"Feels weird…Knocking…" She walked in.

"Yeah well it should." Lucas was cold. "What are you doing here?'

"I'm here to find our son."

Lucas shook his head. "You aren't going to be much help."

"Lucas…I'm the reason why he ran away, and I am going to make sure that he comes back. He has to know that I love him."

"Do you love anyone?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "I know you're mad at me, and I am sorry."

"Oh wow…You can apologize, but can you actually mean what you say."

Peyton rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long journey. She didn't think that she was prepared for it.

…..

**Okay so I am so sorry that I have not updated in a while. Good news though I do have this whole episode written so once I get some feedback I will post the next chapter. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. You guys really keep me going. I don't know if I could write this story without all of you. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, and it was worth the wait. This isn't my favorite episode, but it was needed to move things along. **

**Let me know what you thought! Please! **


	17. Ep4Ch2 Back to You

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That is all Mark. I wish I did though. Peyton and Lucas would still be on the show. **

**Episode 4 Chapter 2 Back to You **

Lindsey handed Charlie a glass of milk. "Here you go."

"Thanks…" Charlie sighed. "So are you married? Do I have any more brothers or sisters?"

"No to both of your questions. I do have a boyfriend though."

"Is he a nice guy?" Charlie wanted to know his mother.

"Yes I think so. He's out of town or else you could meet him." Lindsey smiled. "How long is your dad letting you stay?"

"Um well," Charlie looked guilty.

"Oh no," Lindsey finally caught on. "Your dad doesn't know that you are here."

"Um well…No he doesn't."

"Oh my god…are you stupid? How could you leave without telling him? He is probably worried sick."

"He probably doesn't even know that I'm missing."

"You know he does…You are in so much trouble." Lindsey stood up. "You know your dad is going to blame me for this."

"No he won't. We don't have to tell him."

Lindsey gave him a stern look. "We are telling him….I'm happy that you came to see me, but you should have asked your dad." Lindsey shook her head. "I'm going to call him."

Charlie sighed. He was in so much trouble, but it felt good to see his Lindsey again. He had forgotten what she looked like.

….

"Lucas, I am so tired of fighting with you."

"Oh and you think that I love fighting with you. Do you think that I find great joy in sleeping alone? In raising our children alone?" Lucas sighed. "I miss your touch. I miss your smile. I miss my wife."

Peyton didn't say anything.

"Of course…You don't miss me. You were able to move on with some guy…You know you could have told me you had moved on." Lucas rolled his eyes. "I can give you a divorce. If that is what you want I can do it. I'll sign the papers right now."

"So you don't love me anymore?"

"I don't know. I thought I did, but you aren't the same person I fell in love with. The woman I fell in love with would not have cheated on me."

"If you would just let me explain," Peyton yelled. "But you can't. All you can do is accuse me. Lucas I'm sick of this. I'm sick of all of it."

"Me too," Lucas yelled.

"Then what do we do."

Lucas shrugged.

Peyton walked over and touched his shoulder. "I know you may not believe me, but I miss your touch and your kiss and your smile. I miss that too."

Lucas turned around and looked into her eyes. They had just been fighting and yelling at one another, but all he wanted to do was kiss her. He would never stop loving her no matter how much she hurt him.

He leaned in and kissed her. To his surprise Peyton kissed him back.

They were mad at each other, but deep down they were still in love.

They walked to the couch and Lucas fell on top of her. He knew that this would not fix their problems, but he needed her. He needed this.

Lucas's phone began to ring.

"I have to answer it. It could be Charlie."

Peyton nodded.

Lucas adjusted his shirt and grabbed his phone.

"Hello…"

"Hey Lucas it's me Lindsey. Charlie came to visit me. He is here now."

"Charlie is with you?" Lucas couldn't believe it. "I'm going to kill him."

"I already warned him." Lindsey replied.

"I'm coming to get him. Can you give me all the information that I need?"

"Yeah I can do that." She looked over at Charlie. It felt so good to see her son again. And just like that he was going to be gone again.

….

Alex was in the studio.

Jamie walked in. "You are always here."

"You pay me to make good music."

"I used to be just like you." Jamie sat down beside her. "I use to love writing music."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I just stopped writing." Jamie sighed. He really didn't know what happened.

…

Jake walked into the studio carrying Sterling.

"Aw," Mia opened her arms. "My little man…" She took Sterling from Jake. "How was your run?"

"It was good. I ran into Peyton."

"Oh how is she? She never picks up when I call."

"Not good…She's not the Peyton that I've always known."

Mia sighed. "Do you think she's going to be okay?"

"She's Peyton Scott. She always finds away to be okay."

Mia kissed Jake. "You don't have to feel bad you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to feel bad because you're happy."

Jake nodded. "You know me too well."

"Yeah well that's what you love about me."

"There are so many things that I love about you…Way too many to keep count." Jake smiled as he kissed his wife.

…

"Hey," Millie cornered Brantley at his locker.

"Hey," Brantley said without even looking at her.

"How are you?"

"Do you care?"

"Yeah actually I do." Millie smiled. "We have to work together tonight. We need to be nice to each other."

"Okay fine…To answer your question…I'm not good. I'm grounded, and it sucks…Now my turn for questions…Have you broken up with Max yet?"

"No," Millie knew he was going to ask that question. "Max and I are good together."

"I can't believe that you can actually say that with a straight face. You and Max are horrible together. You don't love him."

"How would you know?"

"How do you not know?" Brantley asked. She didn't respond, and he walked away.

Max was watching from a distance. He didn't trust Brantley. He never would.

"Are you spying on your girlfriend?" Remy asked as she approached Max.

"Um…Well…Not really."

"That's not what it looks like to me. Do they have something going on?"

Max shook his head. "I don't know."

"Okay…"

"Do you think they have something going on?"

"I would just watch out for Brantley. I don't think he is a good guy."

Max nodded. He wasn't going to let anyone take Millie away from him.

…..

Jason watched as Rita hugged Mouth.

"She never even called me."

"I know. She never called us either."

"And now she can't." Rita was devastated.

"Dad," Jacey walked into the house.

"Hey sweetheart." Mouth wrapped his arms around his daughter. He was glad that she was there.

"Dad," Chloe came downstairs holding Carly. "Carly woke up. Should I feed her?" Chloe realized everyone was there. She looked at her dad. She didn't know what she was supposed to say.

Jason looked at the little girl. She looked like she was almost two years old.

"Mouth…Who is that little girl?" Rita asked.

"This," he pointed to Carly. "This is Carly. She is Rebecca's daughter."

Jason felt his heart drop. Rebecca had given birth to his daughter.

"My sister had a baby?" Rita couldn't believe it.

"Yeah," Mouth smiled. "She's ours now."

"Who is the father?"

Mouth shrugged. "It didn't say who on her birth certificate. I have temporary custody, but my lawyer is going to petition the court for full custody. Unless the father comes forward I don't see why Carly won't live with us forever." Mouth was happy about having another child to take care of. He didn't care if she wasn't his.

Jason knew he was the father. He had to be Carly's dad.

She had the most beautiful curly blonde hair, big brown eyes, and she was so quiet and sweet. He had to figure out what he was going to do.

…..

"Hey you wanted to see me." Jamie said as he walked into Mia's office.

"Yeah…I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay," Jamie sat down. "Is it good or bad?"

"I think that it is very good, but I don't know what you are going to think about it."

Jamie nodded.

"I want you to start singing again."

"I haven't sung in a very long time."

"Yeah I know. But you are one of the best singers that ever sang for Red Bedroom Records."

Jamie smiled. He was flattered. "Mia…I'm a dad. I don't have time to be out on the road."

"You could make it work. Jamie, you are so talented. We need you."

Jamie sighed. He didn't know what to think. Summer was not going to agree to it.

….

Alex is at the gym working out. Daniel sees her.

"Hey," Daniel smiled as he sat in front of her.

She was lifting weights.

"Hi," she continued to lift weights. She was trying to play it cool.

"You look like you are concentrating."

"I'm trying."

Daniel smiled again. "Can I join you?"

"Do you get a discount because you're the owner?"

"I might."

"Hmmm," Alex smiled. "That's interesting."

"I can be very interesting."

"I see."

"Would you like have lunch with me before our date tonight?"

"Well…I guess we could call it an all day date." She smiled. "But I'm going to have to shower first."

"I can wait."

"Good…I like patient boys."

Daniel smiled. And he really liked beautiful women.

…

Lily walks into Lucas's house. "Hey what's wrong?" He had left her an urgent voicemail.

"I have to go out of town. Charlie ran away. Can you watch the kids?"

"Yeah of course I can. Is Charlie okay?"

"He is until I get hold of him. I'm so mad at him right now. I hope I don't kill him."

Lily smiled. Lucas had been mad at her like that before too. He hadn't killed her so she didn't think that he would kill Charlie.

"You know I love watching the kids, but what about Peyton?" Lily was curious.

"She's going with me."

"Oh," Lily was surprised.

"It's kind of her fault that he ran away, and she is going to help me bring him back."

"Good luck with that." Lily looked around. "Is she here?"

"She went to her apartment to grab some clothes. This isn't her home anymore."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Nothing you can do about it." Lucas smiled. "There is nothing any of us can do." He grabbed his bag and looked at Lily. "I never told you congratulations." He pointed to her stomach. "I am so happy for you and Graham."

"Thanks Luke…You're going to be Grandpa Luke again."

"That's a title I'm happy to take." Lucas smiled. He wrapped his arms around Lily. "Thank you. You are the best sister a guy could have ever asked for."

"Yeah well you aren't too bad either." Lily laughed.

…

Lila walks into the Art studio. Spencer was working there again.

"Hey," Spencer smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Molly. I know you brought her to work, and I wanted to see her before I started my first day of work."

"Oh yeah of course she's back there." Spencer pointed. "But she is napping."

"Oh man. I was hoping she was playing. I wanted to get a few kisses from her."

"Thanks for letting her stay with me last night. I enjoy all the time that I get to spend with her."

"I think that she should stay with you for now on. I don't want her staying in that hotel, but right now I can't afford anything more permanent."

Spencer nodded. "You could stay with me."

"What?"

"I have an extra bedroom. Molly needs both of her parents."

Lila couldn't believe it. Spencer was the most amazing man she had ever met.

"I don't want to impose."

"It wouldn't be an imposition. I promise."

"Okay then…" Lila couldn't resist.

Spencer knew Lily was going to be mad, but he had to do what was best for Molly.

…..

Max walks into the bathroom. He had followed Brantley.

Brantley was about to walk out.

"Wait," Max stopped him. "Stay away from Millie."

"Move out of the way Max."

"I mean it. Stay away from my girlfriend."

"Or what?"

"I'll make you pay."

Brantley pushed him out of the way. 'I'd like to see you try." Brantley walked out of the bathroom.

Max would not give up. He would make sure Brantley stayed out of Millie's life.

…..

**Okay so please let me know what you thought! I'll update tomorrow or at least I will try. **


	18. Ep4Ch3 Back to You

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That is all Mark. I wish I did though. Peyton and Lucas would still be on the show. **

**Episode 4 Chapter 3 Back to You **

Brooke walks into Mouth's house carrying several bags full of clothes, toys, and necessities for a two year old.

Mouth walked into the foyer. "Oh my God Brooke…Thank you."

"Well you told me you needed some stuff, and I couldn't help myself. How is she?" She gave him a hug.

"She's okay. She's really confused."

"Well she's only two."

"Almost two," Mouth reminded her. "Her birthday is in two months."

"I can't believe Rebecca had a baby while she was gone…No sign of the father?"

"Nope," Mouth shrugged. "I know that Carly isn't mine, but I will raise her as my own." Mouth smiled. "I want to raise her as my own for Rebecca. I know that is what she would want."

Brooke smiled. "You are a good man Marvin McFadden." She hugged him again. "Anything that you need…Anything at all…All you have to do is call…"

"Thank you…Thank you for everything."

…

Chloe was in her room. Jacey knocked and then entered. "Hey…" She handed her a cup of coffee. "I thought you might need a drink."

"Thanks," Chloe took it.

"How are you holding up?"

"My mom is dead. I don't know how to feel." Chloe sighed. "I'm sad because I'll never see her again, but then I'm mad because she left me. I don't know what I'm going to do. When she was gone I still had hope that she would come back. Now she is gone forever."

Jacey walked over to the bed and sat down.

"She is never coming back." 

"I'm so sorry Chloe." Jacey hugged her. "I know that it doesn't make it better, but I'm here for you."

"I know that." Chloe smiled. "I'm sorry for the way that I treated you. I never really apologized for my behavior. I was a bitch."

"You weren't a bitch."

Chloe looked at her.

"Okay so you might have been a little bit of a bitch."

Chloe smiled through her tears. "I promise I am never going to act like that again."

"Good…" Jacey smiled. "How do you feel about Carly?"

"I have another sister I didn't know about. I wonder how many more are going to show up."

Jacey laughed. "Sisters can be pretty amazing."

"Yeah I guess so."

Jacey gave her a look.

"Just kidding." Chloe laughed. "Carly reminds me of mom. She looks just like her."

"She's going to have a hard time adjusting."

"I know, but I am going to be the best big sister possible. I'm going to make sure that she has a good life. That is what my mom would want."

Jacey smiled. Her little sister was growing up so well.

….

Rita is holding Carly. "You are such a pretty girl."

Carly couldn't even look at her. All of these new people were too much for her.

"Don't you think she is pretty Jason?" Rita asked. He nodded. "She looks just like my sister."

"Yeah," Jason sighed. She looks a lot like me too. He thought.

….

Lily was still at Lucas and Peyton's house. Nathan walked in. "Hey," he said when he spotted Lily. "I was looking for you."

"Hey," Lily smiled. "How did you know that I was here?"

"Lucas told me you were watching the kids for him. He said you were packing them a bag to take to your house."

"Yeah…I've actually packed them all. I was about to leave."

Nathan nodded.

"So why were you looking for me?"

"Brooke thinks that you are going to be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I hired Lila as my new receptionist."

"What?" Lily glared at him. "Why would you do that?"

"Because she needed a job…And she was qualified for the position."

"Do you remember what she did to me?" Lily asked. "Do you remember how sad I was when I thought Spencer was dead? She ruined my life."

"I think that is a bit of an exaggeration."

"Excuse me," Lily scowled.

"You don't seem unhappy. And it wasn't Lila's fault the plane crashed. She thought Spencer was her husband."

"That's bullshit and you know that as well as I know that." Lily shook her head. "I want this woman out of town. You made it nearly impossible for her to leave now."

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Nathan reminded her. "I believe you were given one of those when you were in high school."

"That was high school…"

"It is all the same thing…A second chance is a second chance no matter when you are given one." Nathan told her. "Please don't be mad at me. I needed a receptionist."

Lily nodded. "I'm not mad. Well I may be a little mad, but I'm not mad at you."

Nathan smiled. "Good…I've always hated when you were mad at me."

"I don't get mad at you very often."

"No…But when you are mad…"

"I'm hell on wheels." She laughed. "I just have to get used to Lila. She is going to be apart of my life now. Spencer has a daughter with her…Well he loves her daughter." Lily knew how that felt. She loved Scarlet as if she were her own.

…

Spencer was waiting on Scarlet in the hallway. He had gotten her out of class.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Scarlet asked.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Okay…What?"

"I asked Lila to move in with us."

"Why?" Scarlet wasn't happy about his announcement.

"Because she needs a place to live…It's only for a little while."

Scarlet sighed. "Okay…" She didn't know what else to say. "I need to get back to class."

"Are you okay with it?"

"Yeah dad…Whatever you want." She walked away from him. It didn't matter what she wanted. No one really cared about what she wanted.

…

Alex and Daniel walked out of the gym. "So what do you want to do?" Alex asked. "This is an all day date. You have to keep me happy."

"I think I can manage that." Daniel smiled. "I thought we could grab a few sandwiches and have a picnic in the park."

"I think I might like that."

"I hope you will." Daniel took a hold of her hand. "It'll be fun I promise."

Alex smiled. She thought Daniel was gorgeous.

…

Jamie walked into his house. "Hey…"

"Hey…what are you doing home so early?" Summer wasn't disappointed. Maybe they could spend some much needed time together.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay…What's up?"

"Mia wants me to start singing again."

"Oh…"

"I know that it is a bad idea. I'm going to tell her no, but I wanted you to know that she wanted me to do it."

"I think that you should do it."

Jamie was surprised.

"You are the happiest when you are singing. You should do it. You were made for great things James Scott. You should do it."

"Summer…"

"If you have to go tour the kids and I will be just fine. We will miss you but coming home will be well worth the wait. I'm sure of it."

Jamie smiled. He couldn't believe how understanding she was being. "God…I love you."

"I love you too."

He leaned in and kissed her.

"You know," she whispered in his ear. "Kaley is asleep."

"That is a wonderful idea." He picked her up and they made their way to the bedroom.

Summer was so excited. They needed to be together. It was a must. She needed to feel his body against hers. She needed him, and hoped that he needed her as much as she needed him.

….

Lindsey and Charlie were staring at one another.

"Your dad is on his way."

Charlie sighed. "Oh joy…"

"I cannot believe you didn't tell him you were coming. What if something would have happened to you? You were being so irresponsible."

"Oh come on…Save the lecture…Dad will give me a hefty one I'm sure."

"As well he should." Lindsey yelled. "You are smarter than this."

"You wouldn't know that. You don't know me at all. I'm not three anymore."

Lindsey sighed and shifted in her seat. She couldn't be mad at him. He was speaking the truth. "I'm sorry that I left you. I can never take that back. Sometimes I wish that I could, but Charlie look at you…You seem happy…You are healthy…You were never mistreated. I did the right thing, and one day you will thank me for that. Actually you did thank me for that." She walked over to the desk and pulled out the letter he had written her. "You were very grateful in your letter."

"I thought Savannah was going to die a couple of months ago. She almost did die." Charlie looked down and then back at Lindsey. "I was so afraid that I was going to lose her, and then I didn't. She survived. And then my mom started drinking. I blamed dad. I hated him, and then mom got better but she didn't come home. I was so pissed at her." Charlie stood up. "I get sick of it. I am sick of all the disappointment. I want a normal family and a normal life."

"You do know that you live in Tree Hill…Nothing is ever normal there."

"Yeah…I think I have figured that out."

"Charlie," Lindsey stood up next to him. "You have a good life. You have to realize that."

"I do realize that."

"You are one lucky boy…You have to realize that too."

Charlie nodded.

"I want to be apart of your life now."

"I'd like that…But if you are apart of my life you can't leave me for years without contact."

Lindsey smiled. "Never again…I promise…I'll never do that again."

Charlie hugged her. "So I was thinking that we could hit the slopes."

Lindsey shook her head. "No way…You came here without permission. I am not going to reward you when you should be punished."

"Oh come on Lindsey…I am going to be grounded forever when I get home. I may never be let out of the house again. This may be my only chance of freedom….Please…It could be the mother-son bonding we need."

Lindsey glared at him. "You are a master manipulator." She laughed. "It's not going to work. You broke all the rules. I'm glad that you came to visit, but you could have handled it in a different manner. I can't let you have fun."

Charlie grumbled. "Please…" He showed her a sad face. "Please…"

"I'll take you out, but I just want to talk. I want to get to know you. We can get some lunch."

"I'll take it…I may never smell fresh air ever again."

Lindsey laughed. "How long do you think your dad is going to ground you for?"

"If I'm lucky my kids won't be grounded." Charlie laughed.

….

Savannah walked outside. Drake was staying late to work on his painting. Elizabeth got out of her car.

"What are you doing here?" Savannah asked.

"I wanted to check on you."

"I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…I have a doctor's appointment next week. I am going to be okay. Why are you really here?"

"Have you heard from Charlie?"

"No…Dad is going to kill him."

"Yeah I know." Savannah laughed. "Are you here to see Mr. Tanner?"

"No…We are going to meet up later." She smiled. "How did you know about him?"

"I saw you bring him lunch yesterday. That was kind of romantic."

"Yeah…He is a pretty great guy."

"Yeah," Savannah nodded.

"What?" Elizabeth could tell Savannah was thinking something else.

"I just thought that you and Daniel were going to end up together."

"We aren't going to end up together." Elizabeth sighed. "We don't fit together."

"You have two kids together. I think you fit together just fine."

"Hey…ewe…I don't want to hear my baby sister talk like that."

"I'm just saying…I think Daniel loves you."

"We can't be together Savannah…We just can't."

"Okay whatever…" Savannah laughed. "Can you take me home? I don't want to wait on Drake."

"Yeah I can take you home."

"Unless you wanted to see Mr. Tanner."

"I'm going to see Wren later." Elizabeth had wanted to see him, but it could wait. He was such a great guy.

"Yeah…Yeah…I can't believe you are dating my teacher."

"I can't believe they make teachers so damn hot." Elizabeth laughed. "They should have made them that way when I was in high school."

"Dad was your teacher."

"Yeah totally gross."

Both girls laughed.

….

Jenny was at home. It was her day off. Jake knocked on the door and then walked in. "Hey daddy…what's up?"

"I just came to check on my daughter."

"I'm just getting ready for my date with Chandler."

"Oh…The two of you are getting pretty serious." Jake made an observation.

Jenny smiled. "He makes me happy. I haven't felt this way in a long time."

'I'm happy for you honey." Jake smiled. "What about Rob?"

"I never talk to Rob. He calls the boys once a month. He keeps telling them that he is coming for a visit, but I doubt it. Rob is a lot of talk." Jenny still hated him for what he had done to their marriage.

"I'm sorry he broke your heart."

"Yeah well Chandler has fixed it…I don't even think about Rob anymore. It is kind of nice."

"It happens." Jake tells her. "Eventually we are all able to move on. God knows I have had my fair share of bad relationships, but Mia…She is the greatest love of my life."

Jenny smiled. "I've never seen you so happy."

"Likewise," He hugged his daughter.

…

"Hey," Chandler said as he walked into Nathan's office. "I need a favor."

"Okay…What is it?"

"I need you to watch Wesley and Nicholas for me tonight."

Nathan smiled. "Do you have a hot date?"

"Yeah well we always go out, but I want it to be an all night thing." Chandler smiled. "Please…"

"Of course…Are the two of you getting serious?"

"Yeah…I am so happy when I am with her. I have Brooke to thank for that."

"Why Brooke?"

"She came looking for me and then I came looking for her. I am so damn lucky." Chandler couldn't stop smiling. "I never saw myself as a father, but I would do anything for Nick and Wes. They are the greatest kids on this planet. I know I haven't been with Jenny that long, but I know that I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone but her."

Nathan smiled. He was so happy for Chandler. He couldn't believe how happy he seemed. It was the same way he felt when he fell in love with Haley, and it was the same way he felt when he fell in love with Brooke. Pure, never-ending happiness….

"Brooke and I will watch the boys."

"Thank you…Thank you so much."

…

Jacey and Breanne are waiting in the doctor's office.

"Thank you for coming with me today Breanne."

"You're welcome, but Keith should be here with you."

"No…I don't want him to come until I know that everything is okay with our baby."

"What if something is wrong with the baby? What are you going to do then?"

Jacey didn't say anything. She was hoping that nothing was wrong with her child.

Breanne looked at her. "So…I know this probably isn't the best time, but Jeremy and I are getting married this weekend. Will you stand beside me?"

Jacey smiled. "Of course I will…You have always stood by me…I would be honored to stand by you." Jacey hugged her. "See…Everything is going to be okay…We're all going to be happy." At least that is what Jacey hoped.

…..

Keith walked into Jeremy's office.

"So I am here…What is the big news?" Keith asked.

"I am getting married this weekend."

"Whoa that's big news. Jacey is going to be excited."

"We were hoping that you and Jacey would be there for us."

"Of course." Keith smiled. "Jacey has been waiting for you guys to get married forever."

"I know that I want to be with Breanne. We are meant to be together."

"That's exactly how I feel…Before you know it she'll be pregnant."

Jeremy laughed. "One thing at a time…We already have Carter and Drew plus Landon comes over a whole lot, and we must not forget that we have a broody teenager living under our roof."

"Man you are like an old married couple."

"We are going to be a happy old married couple." Jeremy smiled. "Just like you and Jacey."

"Yeah…I am pretty happy…" Keith smiled. "Actually I am unbelievably happy…And I am happy for you and Breanne…You guys deserve this."

"Thanks Keith…" Jeremy was so happy. He couldn't wait to marry Breanne. He couldn't wait to start their married life together.

…

Millie walked into Wren's classroom and shut the door.

"I was afraid you weren't going to come."

"I figured you weren't going to stop asking until I did. You've always been persistent."

"Oh," Wren couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Here I thought you were the persistent one."

Millie didn't say anything.

"I know you are probably wondering why I am here."

"Yeah I kind of am." Millie shifted uncomfortably.

"There was a job opening…I guess a part of me remembered that you were from Tree Hill." Wren smiled. "You left so abruptly. I missed you."

Millie didn't speak.

"You never said goodbye."

"I didn't have much time."

"I know I shouldn't have come here, but I had too. I had to see you one last time." Wren wanted to touch her face. "Why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

"You were my teacher. I had to leave."

Wren nodded. "I would have quit teaching for you."

"You have to forget about me Wren. What we had is over. It caused a lot of problems for me."

"Like what?"

Millie shook her head. She wasn't ready to tell him. "You shouldn't have left your job. You loved that school."

"I loved you more."

"I fought for you to keep your job…You shouldn't have left."

"How did you fight for my job?"

"It doesn't matter how I did it…You never have to know that." Millie turned away.

He touched her shoulder. "Millie…"

She turned to face him. "Our relationship was over the moment I left that school. I am actually dating someone else now….And I saw you with Elizabeth the other day…It seems you have moved on too."

"I will never be able to forget you."

"You were my teacher and I had a crush on you…That's over now…" Millie turned to the door. "I have to go. I have to get to work."

"Millie…It was not a crush. I was in love with you. I am still in love with you."

"Goodbye Wren." She walked out of the room.

Wren knew that there was something that she wasn't telling him. He would have to find out the truth.

….

**Alright so please let me know what you thought! **

**I will try to update soon. **


	19. Ep4Ch4 Back to You

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That is all Mark. I wish I did though. Peyton and Lucas would still be on the show. **

**Episode 4 Chapter 4 Back to You **

Chloe was lying on her bed. Connor walked in and laid beside her.

Chloe felt tears falling down her face. Connor grabbed her hand. "Do you think anything will ever be the same again?" Connor asked. He felt like the answer was no, but he was hoping that Chloe had a better answer.

Chloe sighed. "Mom would want us to be okay. She wouldn't want us to sit here and cry." Chloe sat up. "She would want us to celebrate the life that she had. We have to remember all the good times that we had with her. We have to tell Carly all about her."

Connor smiled. "Remember when you ran away?"

"I was mad at you for something."

"I think you were five."

"Yeah…I think I wanted to live at Toys R Us." She smiled. "Mom didn't stop me. She followed me, and when I got scared she was there. She made everything all better."

"She always knew exactly how to place a band aid on a scrape."

Chloe nodded. "She was a great mom." Chloe hugged her brother. "We're going to be okay. We have to be. We have to think about Carly now."

Connor nodded.

….

"My mom and dad are expecting us in a few days."

"I know. I'm trying to get everything taken care of." Mouth told Rita. "It'll be good for the kids to get away."

"Yeah well if they didn't have to burry their mother it would be okay." Rita sighed.

"So Mouth, what are you going to do about Carly? What about her father?" Jason asked.

"He's not in the picture. I'm her father now."

Jason nodded. He had to be apart of Carly's life if she was his daughter.

….

Jacey and Breanne walk out of the hospital. Jacey has tears in her eyes. Breanne wrapped her arms around her. "We have to tell Keith."

"No," Jacey shook her head. "We can't tell him. He would be devastated."

"You can't do this by yourself."

Jacey nodded. "I'm not doing it by myself. I have you."

"I'm not your husband."

"No but you are my best friend…I'm going to be fine." She touched her stomach. "And so is this baby."

Breanne was worried about Jacey. Keith needed to know the truth about his baby.

…..

Millie and Brantley are in the café.

"I need to talk to you about something." Brantley tapped Millie on the shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to you anymore. I just wanted you to know that."

"Why?" Millie was confused.

"Your boyfriend forbid it."

"What?" Millie couldn't believe it.

"Yeah…He doesn't like our friendship."

Millie was in shock.

Ann, one of the waitresses, walks into the back. "Someone is here to see you Millie."

Millie hoped it was Max. She was really going to let him have it.

She walked to the front. It was Lexie and Avery. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"We wanted to see you." Lexie smiled and looked at Avery. "Avery loves her Aunt Millie."

Avery held out her arms, and Millie took her. "Hey sweet girl…" Millie kissed her forehead. She was beginning to look more and more like her. Her hair was getting darker and her eyes were very green just like Millie's.

Wren and Elizabeth walk into the café.

Wren sees Millie holding a baby.

He has a flashback.

_Millie was standing in his apartment. "I did it. Okay I did it." She kept saying. _

"_Did what?" Wren asked. "What did you do?" He touched her shoulder. He wanted to make her feel safe. _

"_I made sure that no one would ever know that you and I were together." _

"_What do you mean were?" _

"_We can't be together anymore. We just can't. I did what I did to save your career." Millie kissed his cheek. "I'll always love you, but we can't do this anymore." _

"_Millie," he leaned in and kissed her. "I love you so much." _

"_I have to leave. I made a mistake Wren. I can't do this. I can't be here anymore. You'll forget about me." _

"_I'll never forget about you." Wren watched her walk to door. "Millie, what did you do? What mistake did you make?" _

_Millie just looked at him. "It's one I can't take back. Goodbye Wren." Millie walked out of his house. He couldn't believe this happened. He would spend the rest of his life loving her. He would get her back someway. _

Millie looked up at Wren. He looked at her and then back at the baby. She was gorgeous.

Elizabeth reached for his hand.

Millie saw them together. Wren didn't pull away his hand.

"I should really get back to work." Millie handed Avery back to Lexie.

Lexie looked at Elizabeth. "Hey…" She looked at Wren. "Who is this?"

"Oh I'm Wren." Wren extended his hand. "A friend of Elizabeth's." Elizabeth smiled. "And who is this cutie." He smiled at the baby.

"This is Avery." Lexie smiled. "I'm Lexie. I'm married to one of Elizabeth's cousins."

"And she's my Aunt Brooke's sister." Elizabeth smiled. "But Aunt Brooke really isn't my Aunt. Does that make sense at all?"

"No not really. But I will take your word for it." Wren laughed.

"Hey Wren you probably have Millie in a class." She pointed to Millie.

"Yeah Miss Scott…" Wren said casually.

"Yeah Mr. Tanner." Millie looked at Lexie. "Maybe you guys should go."

Lexie was a little confused. Millie used to love spending time with Avery.

"She looks tired." Millie didn't want Wren around Avery. He might figure out everything.

"Okay…You are probably right. Avery, tell Aunt Millie bye."

"Wub ooo Middi." Avery hugged her.

Wren couldn't take his eyes off of the two of them.

…..

Spencer walks into Lily's house. He saw all of the bags. "What's going on here? Are you moving out?"

She pointed to one of the bags. "Of course because my luggage consists of princess luggage." Lily laughed.

"Right…Well with you…A guy could never know."

"Lucas had to leave town. The kids are staying with me. What are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Is something wrong with Scar?"

"No," Spencer shook his head. "I feel like you are going to hate me."

Lily didn't say anything. She knew this conversation was going to involve Lila in someway or another.

"I asked Lila to move in with me."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Because…She needed a place to live." Spencer looked down. He didn't want to make eye contact with her. "I didn't want Molly staying in that hotel any longer."

Lily nodded. "What did Scarlet say?"

"She didn't say anything."

"Right…She's probably not happy about it."

"This isn't for Lila."

"Yeah, yeah I know…That's what you keep saying, but Lila keeps getting exactly what she wants." Lily sighed. "She is a wonderful manipulator."

"She isn't manipulating me."

"She has been manipulating you for the moment she met you." Lily turned away. "But you know what if Scarlet is okay with it I am okay with it. It is your life, and if you trust Lila then whatever."

"Wow…That's not what I was expecting."

"We're not married anymore. I don't trust Lila. I never will, but if you trust her then okay…I will learn to be okay with it…But I don't want her alone with our children."

Spencer nodded. "She won't be. This is only until she can afford something else."

"Right…" Lily was trying her best not to be upset. She had to move on from it. She had to trust Spencer's judgment.

…..

Remy and Scarlet are at the park. "So are you staying with your dad tonight?"

"Yeah I guess." Scarlet sat down on the bench.

"What's with the droopy face? I thought you liked staying with your dad."

"I do." Scarlet sighed.

"Okay…So guess who I like?"

"Who?"

"Max Jagelski," Remy squealed. "He is dreamy."

"And he is unavailable."

"He and Millie are going to break up soon. I can feel it." Remy smiled. "He'll be mine in no time."

"Remy…"

"Scar, he makes me happy. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Yeah…I want you to be happy."

"Good…Then we agree that I'm supposed to be with Max."

Scarlet didn't say anything. She had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

…

Alex and Daniel are walking along the beach. "So as far as first dates go, how does this one rank?" Daniel asked.

"It's definitely in my top ten."

"Really? Top ten? Am I close to the top five?"

Alex laughed. "Maybe…time will tell."

"Maybe this will help." Daniel leaned in and kissed her.

They finally pulled apart.

Alex smiled. "Top three for sure."

"We will keep working on it." He kissed her again.

"Hey," Elizabeth said as she Wren walked up on the kissing couple.

"Hey," Daniel pulled apart as if he had been caught doing something wrong.

"Sorry to interrupt."

"You aren't interrupting." Daniel told her. "What's up?"

"You must be Alex," Elizabeth shook her hand. "I'm Elizabeth."

"Right…" Alex looked at Daniel.

"She's my daughters' mother."

"Right," Alex nodded. He had mentioned them, but he hadn't mentioned Elizabeth.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She looked at Wren.

"I'm Wren."

"Alex…"

Daniel and Elizabeth were staring at each other. This was beyond awkward.

"We should probably go Elizabeth." Wren told her.

"Yeah you're right…Have fun guys…See you at home Daniel."

"Yeah bye guys."

Alex looked at Daniel. "You have so much explaining to do."

"Yeah I know."

…..

Lila is about to leave work.

"Hey Lila, can you come here for a minute?" Nathan called for her.

"Yes," Lila walked in.

"Did you have a good day?"

"Yes…Thank you so much for hiring me." Lila smiled.

"I'm taking a huge chance on you. Lily is my sister."

"Lily is related to everyone in this town."

"Yeah well we all love her…I think you have a lot of potential. Please don't prove me wrong."

"I won't…I have a lot to prove in this town, and I plan on proving everyone wrong about me." Lila smiled. "Are we done here?"

"Yeah we are done."

Lila walked out of the room.

….

Lily walked into COB.

"Hey…I was just about to close up." Brooke told her as she walked in front of the desk.

"Your husband is not my best friend anymore."

Brooke laughed. "I guess he told you."

"Yeah…He did…"

"I told him it was a bad idea."

"Maybe it wasn't." Lily couldn't believe those words came out of her mouth. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"A kidnapper?" Brooke questioned.

"Spencer believes that she saved his life. And I don't know if I believe that, but I do know that my kids have their father back. That's all that matters."

"What about you? What did you get?" Brooke asked.

"I got Graham…" Lily smiled. "I love him."

Brooke nodded. "Then maybe it all worked out for the best."

"Yeah maybe so." Lily sighed. She had everything she could possibly ever want. She had to stop thinking about Lila…And Spencer…

…

Spencer walked into Scarlet's room. "Hey…Do you want pizza for dinner?"

"Are you actually asking me something?"

"Hey…what's with the attitude?"

"No one ever asks me what I want." Scarlet stood up. "Not you…Not mom…Not anyone…"

"Scarlet, what is this about?"

"Nothing." She walked to the door. "I need to breathe."

"Scarlet," he called out for her, but she was already gone.

….

Jamie and Summer walk into Mia's office.

"Hey, I've been waiting for you all day." Mia told Jamie. "I guess you are here to tell me that you don't want to start singing again."

Jamie shook his head.

"Well I'm sure that we will find someone else."

"That's nice Mia…But maybe they can be my opening act."

"What?"

"Summer and I discussed the matter and we think that I should do this."

Mia smiled. "I knew you would." Mia hugged him. "You and Alex are going to save us."

"Me and Alex?" Jamie asked.

"She's going to be your opening act."

Summer looked at Jamie. She knew then that she needed to meet Alex.

…

Chloe gets Charlie's voicemail yet again. "Hey Charlie…I really wish that you would call me back. I need you. I really, really need you." She hangs up the phone. He was never there when she needed him the most.

…..

Savannah gets Charlie's voicemail too. "You are a big idiot. I just thought that you should know that. I hope dad kills you…Honestly I do." She hung up.

She calls him again. "Okay so I'm sorry. That was mean. I shouldn't be that mean. But I'm mad at you. I love you, and I want you to come home safe. And I don't want dad to kill you. He won't kill you. At least I hope he won't." Savannah hung up. That was a much better voicemail.

….

Lindsey and Charlie are sitting on the couch. They hear a knock on the door.

"Don't answer it." Charlie begged.

"I have to answer it."

"When you answer it my life is over."

"It already is…Trust me…" Lindsey walked over to the door. She took a deep breath and then opened the door. "Lucas…Peyton…" Lindsey motioned for them to come in.

"Thank God you are okay." Lucas walked over to Charlie and gave him a hug. He was surprised to see his mom there. "What were you thinking?"

"I need a break."

"I hope you enjoyed yourself." Lucas told him. He was trying to hold in his anger.

"Let's try not to yell." Peyton looked at Charlie. "I'm glad that you are okay."

"I'm surprised you are even here."

"Where else would I be?"

"Rehab…your new apartment…" Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Watch it." Lucas yelled.

"Do not talk to her like that." Lindsey chimed in. "You do not get to be disrespectful in my apartment. She is your mother." Lindsey couldn't believe she was saying it, but it was the truth. Peyton was Charlie's mother. "We all need to discuss this calmly and rationally."

Charlie didn't say anything.

Lucas nodded in agreement. He was surprised. Lindsey had really changed. She was definitely different.

"Charlie," Peyton looked at him. "I love you so much. I know that I have a weird way of showing it, but I do. You are my son in everyway that counts. I want to make this better. I want to make it all better." Peyton hugged her son.

Charlie was still mad, but it was a step forward instead of a step back. He would listen to what they had to say, and hopefully they would listen to what he had to say.

…

**Let me know what you thought! **


	20. Ep4Ch5 Back to You

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That is all Mark. I wish I did though. Peyton and Lucas would still be on the show. **

**Episode 4 Chapter 5 Back to You **

Charlie and Peyton are now alone in Lindsey's apartment. They are just staring at each other. "You know this would be a lot easier if one of us would start talking." Peyton sighed. "Do you want to start? Or should I take a stab at it?"

Charlie didn't say anything.

"We both know that I could sit here and apologize to you until I am blue in the face, but that's not going to change anything."

Charlie nodded.

"I screwed up." Peyton admitted. "I have made a lot of mistakes lately, but I'm going to make it better."

"How?" Charlie asked.

Peyton shrugged. "I'm going to be a better mother. I promise. I don't want you to ever think that I don't love you because I do. I love you with my whole heart."

"I know that." Charlie sighed. "I just felt abandoned."

"Well you don't ever have to feel like that again." Peyton smiled. "I have to do better…But so do you."

Charlie nodded.

"What were you thinking?"

"Can't you just yell at me when dad gets back? I know he's going to have a huge lecture planned."

Peyton nodded. "Yeah well you deserve a lecture. If you wanted to talk to Lindsey you should have asked."

"I needed a break."

"That's no excuse. You missed school." Peyton remained calm. She was just listing the facts. "We were worried sick about you."

"I know. I know that." Charlie stands up. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Peyton hugs her son. She knew that this was all of her fault. She wanted to make it better.

….

Lucas and Lindsey are walking down the streets of Colorado.

"Thanks for calling me by the way. I never would have guessed that he was here."

"Yeah…Me either…" Lindsey stopped walking and smiled. "I had lost hope that he was ever going to find me."

Lucas didn't say anything.

"I'd like to spend more time with him."

"I think that would be good for Charlie. Although you are mainly the reason why he has abandonment issues. He never felt like you loved him." Lucas walked over to the bench and sat down. "You know I should thank you though."

"For what?"

"When you left me all those years ago…I never thanked you."

"I knew you weren't in love with me. I knew that you would never love me." Lindsey looked down. "I knew that you and Peyton would make Charlie happy."

"We've tried our best."

"What happened with Peyton?"

"Savannah got sick. I stopped confiding in Peyton. She got upset. She started drinking. I denied that there was a problem. She got worse, and I sent her to rehab. She decided not to come back home after she was released."

"I'm sorry Lucas."

"We're working on our marriage. Well I hope we will start working on our marriage."

Lindsey nodded. "You are Lucas and Peyton…Nothing…No one…Can break you guys up…You were meant to be together…I learned that the hard way."

"I always thought that too, but lately I am not so sure." Lucas drops his head. "I'm so worried that our life together is over. I caught her with another man this morning."

"Oh Lucas…"

"Peyton has never cheated on me before. I never thought that she would cheat on me, but she clearly did."

"Maybe it was a misunderstanding."

"I don't think so."

Lindsey didn't know what to say.

"I think we should change the subject." Lucas told her.

"Are you mad at Charlie?"

"I am so mad at him."

"He seems like a pretty good kid. You raised him right." Lindsey smiled. "I know I made the right decision by letting you raise him."

"Yeah he is a pretty good kid. He makes mistakes but we all do."

"He shouldn't have visited me without permission, but I'm glad that he did. I really needed to see him."

"You are going to be in his life for now on. I'll make sure of that." Lucas used to hate Lindsey. But he didn't now. He respected her.

…

Savannah and Drake are sitting on the couch. Savannah was lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" Drake rubbed her shoulder.

"I feel like everything that has happened with my family is my fault."

Drake shook his head. "It is not your fault. Why would you think that?"

"My cancer ruined everything."

"But it is not your fault. You can't think like that."

Savannah let her tears fall down her face.

Drake wiped them away. "Don't blame yourself…It isn't your fault."

"I love you." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Forever and ever," he whispered.

…

Jenny walked into her house to see rose petals all over the house. There were also candles lit.

"Chandler," She had groceries in her hands. She sat them down on the table. "Are you here?"

Chandler walked out of the bedroom. He was wearing a tuxedo. He had a package in his hand.

"What is going on?"

"I have a surprise for you." He handed her the package. "I want you to go into your bedroom and put this on."

"Chandler…" Jenny was so excited. She didn't know what to say.

"Just do it." He kissed her cheek.

Jenny walked into her room. Chandler smiled. This was going to be the best night of their lives.

…..

Eligh walked into the kitchen where Lexie was cooking. "Hey babe," he kissed her cheek. "How was your day?"

"It was kind of interesting."

"Really?"

"Yeah well…I think maybe you should talk to Millie."

"What happened?"

"She was acting really weird. It was like she didn't even want to see Avery."

"Maybe she was having a bad day."

"Or maybe something is going on."

"Okay…I'll talk to her, but I don't know how much good I will do."

Lexie sat down at the table. "I feel like she might regret giving Avery to us."

"Millie is too young to raise Avery. She knows that as well as we know that."

"I guess I will always be worried that someone is going to take her away from us."

Eligh sat down next to his wife. "Avery is our daughter. No one is going to take her away from us. We are her parents."

Lexie nodded. "I don't want to lose her."

"We won't lose her. I promise." Eligh kissed his wife.

….

Max opened the door to an angry Millie. "Who do you think you are?"

"Um hello to you too." Max smiled.

"I'm not joking. What is your problem?

"Why don't you tell me what I am supposed to be defending?"

"You can't tell me who to be friends with. You don't have that right."

"Oh…Brantley…I knew he was going to run right to you."

"I can't believe you." Millie pulled him outside so that Jake and Mia couldn't hear them arguing. "You have no right."

"I'm your boyfriend. That gives me a lot of right."

"No it doesn't." Millie yelled. "Brantley and I are just friends. Barely even that…" She rolled her eyes. "You are my boyfriend, but you are not my father. And you do not get to threaten people in my life."

"I'm scared that I am going to lose you." Max admitted. "I feel like you are slipping away. I love you so much Millie." He touched her face. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds. I will try better. You deserve better."

Millie nodded. She was still mad at him, but Max loved her. He really loved her. That's what she wanted.

….

Daniel walks Alex to her hotel room. "So I should probably explain my crazy life."

Alex shook her head. "You don't have to explain anything. You live with your ex girlfriend. That's okay."

"I never dated Elizabeth."

Alex was puzzled. "I don't understand."

"It's a really long story."

"I'm going to be in Tree Hill for a while. Why don't you tell me?"

"We had a one night stand. We didn't realize that Emma was my daughter for a while. Elizabeth was raped, and we had forgotten that we slept together. We got really drunk."

"Oh..."

"And Madeline is here because I donated my sperm so that she could be born. My brother Noah, Elizabeth's husband at the time, couldn't get her pregnant." Daniel looked down. "I just wanted him to have the child that he always wanted. He found out the truth, and he divorced Elizabeth. We moved in together, and I don't regret that. But I'm not in love with Elizabeth." Daniel wanted Alex to believe that. He was really beginning to like her.

"Okay," Alex kissed his cheek. "I hope we can go out again. I would love to meet your daughters."

Daniel smiled. "I would love that too."

….

Elizabeth walks out of Madeline and Emma's bedroom. Wren was sitting on the couch. He stood up when he saw Elizabeth walked in.

"The girls are down for the night." Elizabeth smiled. "I think they really like you."

"Well I really like them too."

Elizabeth leaned into kiss him. He kissed her back.

"So what do you want to do? I could make us some dinner that doesn't include macaroni and cheese and chicken nuggets."

Wren smiled. "Actually can we just talk?"

"Yeah…"

They both sat down on the couch.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Are you related to everyone in this town?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Pretty much…"

"The girl that was working at the café…She is your cousin?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth nodded. "Lexie is married to her brother. Avery is their daughter…Well actually…You know what never mind."

"What?" Wren wanted to know everything he possibly could about Millie.

"I shouldn't even know this, but I overheard Jamie and Eligh talking about it one day."

"What did you hear?"

"Eligh and Lexie couldn't have children. Lexie had a miscarriage, and it caused a lot of damage. They turned to adoption, but they were having a hard time. So…" Elizabeth shook her head. "I really shouldn't say anything. It is none of my business. I shouldn't have heard them talking about it."

"Come on Elizabeth…You have already started the story. You can tell me. I won't say anything."

"Millie had a baby…Eligh and Lexie are raising Millie's baby. I think it is kind of sweet. They still let Millie be a part of her life."

Wren was shocked. "Millie had a baby." He couldn't believe it.

"I'm guessing she got pregnant when she was at boarding school."

Wren couldn't believe it. "You know what I should probably go."

"Where are you going?"

"I um…I just have to go. I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek. "We will have to do this again."

Elizabeth was so confused, but she let him go.

…..

Lucas and Lindsey are now back at the apartment with Charlie and Peyton. They were all sitting in front of Charlie.

"We are going back to Tree Hill in the morning." Lucas told Charlie.

Charlie nodded. "Can I go skiing while I'm here? We haven't gone skiing in a really long time."

"No," Lucas said sternly. "You know good and well that you are grounded for this little stunt."

"I know…But can't it start once I get home." Charlie begged.

"No it can't." Peyton told him.

Charlie gave her a disgusted look.

"You know that your actions have consequences."

"Yeah…" He wanted to say something sarcastic, but he decided against it.

"You can come back on your next break from school." Lindsey told him. "I would love for you to come back and visit. Maybe you can bring some of your friends. It'll be fun."

Charlie looked at Lucas for approval.

"I think that would be great."

"I can bring Chloe. I think you would love her."

"Oh Charlie," Lucas had forgotten to tell him. "You should call her."

"Okay thanks Dad…I was sure you were going to take my phone…but I'm not complaining."

"Oh I'm taking your phone…But Chloe's mom died in a car accident."

"What? I didn't know."

"You can call her." Lucas told him. "And then you can give your phone to Lindsey. She'll keep it overnight."

"Where are you going to be?" Charlie asked.

"We are going to get a hotel room for the night. We will be back to get you in the morning."

Charlie nodded.

"I'm going to call Chloe…I'm sorry I caused so many problems."

"I'm just glad that you are okay son." Lucas hugged him.

Charlie walked out of the room and into the guest room that Lindsey had prepared for him.

"Wow…What a day?" Lucas sighed.

"You guys could stay here if you want…I have an extra room."

"Oh no that's okay…We will find a room." Lucas told her.

"Thank you Lindsey." Peyton smiled.

"For what?"

"For giving me Charlie…He is a great kid…"

Lindsey didn't say anything.

"But I think it is time that we shared him." Peyton smiled.

"Oh I would like that a lot." Lindsey hugged an unsuspecting Peyton. "Thank you…"

Peyton looked at Lucas. He looked happy about it.

….

Brooke walked downstairs. "I cannot believe how wild Wesley and Nicholas are. I don't know how Jenny does it."

"They are definitely boys." Nathan laughed. "I remember when Eligh was that age. He was exactly like that."

"What about Hunter and Jamie?"

"They were so different. Jamie was too intelligent for his own good, and Hunter was quiet and loved to read."

Brooke smiled. "Do you miss having boys to raise?"

"Sometimes…But then I love being with my girls." He kissed her forehead.

"And I love being with my Nathan." She hugged him. "So what exactly did Chandler have planned for them?"

"I don't know. He didn't say." Nathan sighed.

…

Chandler leads Jenny up to the roof at the café. There are candles and flowers and dinner for two.

"What is all of this?"

"I wanted you to feel special."

"I do feel special." Jenny smiled. "This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."

"I want to do things like this for the rest of our lives."

Jenny smiled. "I will definitely let you."

Chandler took her hand. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know that we haven't been together all that long, but I know that I love you. I know that you make me a better person. I can't imagine my life without you and the boys."

Jenny had tears in her eyes. She was not expecting him to do this.

"I know that you've been married before and you might not want to do that again. But I promise that it won't be like that with us." He touches her face gently. "I want to give you the world." He gets down on one knee. "I want to be your forever." He couldn't stop smiling. "With that said…Will you be my wife?"

Jenny nodded. "Yes…I will."

He places the ring on her finger. "I hope you like it."

"It's perfect. You are perfect."

He stands up, and they share a romantic kiss in the moonlight.

…..

Jamie and Summer are sitting on the couch together. "I want to meet Alex."

"Summer…If you don't want me to do this I don't have to."

"No I want you too…I think it'll be good for you…for us…" She smiled. "But I still want to meet her. The wife always gets to meet the opening act."

"Okay…deal…" Jamie kisses her.

"I'm glad we're back on track."

"Me too." They kiss again.

…

Lily and Graham walk into their living room. The kids were having one big sleepover.

"I've never seen this many kids in our house." Graham laughed.

"At least they are being quiet." They were watching a movie.

"We should join them." Graham took a hold of his wife's hand and led her to the couch. He really felt like he was apart of the family.

…

Connor opens the door. "Scarlet…What are you doing here?"

She gave him a hug. "I heard about your mom. I'm sorry."

"It's okay…I'm glad you came by."

"Yeah…I wanted to see you."

"You look upset…Did something happen?"

"It doesn't matter. This isn't about me. That's not why I came over."

"Oh come on…I'd love to hear about your problems…I'm kind of tired of talking about my mom. It makes me sad."

Scarlet smiled. They walked over to the porch swing. "My dad asked Lila to move in with us."

"Oh…That's the lady that kidnapped him."

"Yeah…I really don't like her nor do I trust her."

"You shouldn't trust her…You don't know her…But your dad does…And you trust him."

Scarlet gave him a look. "You never tell me what I want to hear."

"Because what you want to hear isn't always what you actually need to hear."

Scarlet smiled.

"At least your dad came back to you…"

Scarlet hugged him. Connor was an amazing guy.

…..

Lila was putting her stuff away in the guest room.

Spencer walked in. "Are you getting things settled?"

"Yeah…Well I'm trying." Lila looked at Spencer. "I promise I won't be here long."

"Stay for as long as you want. I think Molly is really going to like having both of us around."

….

Jacey is looking in the mirror at her growing baby bump. She had tears in her eyes.

Keith walked into the room. "Hey baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Is the baby okay?"

Jacey nodded. "Everything is fine."

Keith knew that she was lying. He could always tell when something was bothering her.

….

Brantley, Carter, and Drew are sitting on the couch.

Breanne and Jeremy are standing in front of them.

"Mama, is someone in trouble?" Carter asked.

"I bet it is Brantley." Drew chimed in.

"No one is in trouble." Jeremy told them.

Brantley stood up.

"Sit down," Jeremy told him. "You are still grounded. Which means that you have to sit here and listen to what we have to say."

"Well what do you have to say?" Brantley was tired of sitting in the living room.

"We are getting married." Breanne smiled happily.

"We already knew that." Brantley told them.

"This weekend," Jeremy smiled. "We are getting married Saturday." He pointed outside. "Right out there."

"How romantic…I hope that I have to work."

"You aren't working…You are going to be there." Jeremy informed Brantley.

"Yay," Drew hugged his daddy. "We get to be brothers again."

"Pretty cool," Carter hugged his mom.

Brantley just sat there. He felt like such an outsider.

…

Jason is in Mouth's living room by himself. He sees Carly's pacifier. He wraps it in a paper towel. He looks around and walks out to his truck. He places the pacifier in his glove compartment. He needed to make sure that he was right. Carly had to be his daughter.

…

Charlie calls Chloe.

"Hello," she answers.

"Hi…I am so sorry about your mom."

"I tried to call you."

"I had my phone off. I was dealing with some crap with my parents. I wanted to see my mom…Lindsey…I'll be home tomorrow though."

"I'm going out of town. We're going to see my grandparents."

"Oh…Well when you get back…I'll be there."

"I don't want you to be there."

"What?" Charlie was confused.

"You are never there for me. It is always about you. I just need some time to focus on myself.

"Chloe…I don't understand…I love you."

"Yeah well…I don't want you too…You need to deal with your stuff, and I need to deal with my stuff. We can't do it together."

Charlie didn't know what to say.

"Goodbye Charlie…"

"Chloe wait…" But it was too late. She was gone.

….

Scarlet walks into her house. Spencer is waiting on her.

"Before you start yelling at me I'm sorry that I ran out on you."

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about Lila."

"It's okay…" Scarlet hugged him. "I don't care. As long as I have you I don't care who lives with us. I love you."

"I love you too." Spencer held onto his daughter.

Scarlet was so happy to have her dad back in her life.

….

Lucas and Peyton walk into a very small hotel room.

"I thought we were going to get separate rooms." Peyton looked at Lucas.

"This is all they had on such short notice." Lucas told her. "We are married. I think it is okay for us to share a room."

Peyton walked in and sat on the bed.

"I'm sure you would rather share a room with that guy I caught you with this morning instead of me."

"Lucas…let me explain…"

"Let's just got to sleep."

They both changed into their pajamas and got into bed. They were as far apart as two people could be. They were both silent for a while.

"Do you remember that time in high school when were stuck in a hotel room together?"

Lucas didn't turn around. "Which time?" He was surprised that she was talking to him.

Peyton let out a slight chuckle. "The first time…We were looking for my dad. We slept so far apart that night."

"We were hiding our feelings for one another."

Peyton nodded. "I was so in love with you that night."

"And I was dating Brooke."

"I'm still in love with you Lucas."

They turned over so that they were facing one another.

"What about that guy from this morning?"

"He is my AA counselor."

"So you are sleeping with your AA counselor?"

Peyton shook her head. "Last night after our horrible dinner as a family I went home, and I wanted to drink. I thought about calling you, but I couldn't. I didn't want you to see me like that. So…I called Neal, and he came to my rescue…Something that only you have ever been able to do." Peyton sat up. A tear fell from her eye. "He calmed me down, and I asked him to spend the night just in case I felt like taking a drink."

Lucas was beginning to feel relieved.

"He fell asleep on the couch. Nothing happened between us. I promise."

Lucas sat up beside her.

"I would never cheat on you. We may be miles apart right now, but I would never do that to you."

He touched her shoulder. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to find our way back to one another because that is what we always do…"

"Slowly?" Lucas asked.

Peyton nodded. "I need time…" Peyton smiled slightly. "We are going to be okay, Lucas."

Lucas nodded. "We should get some sleep."

Lucas laid down on the bed. Peyton laid down beside him. Her head touched his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

This was the way it was supposed to be.

…

**Okay so please let me know what you thought. I don't have the next episode written. This story is getting harder and harder for me to write. So please bare with me. **


	21. Ep5Ch1 Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That is all Mark. I wish I did though. Peyton and Lucas would still be on the show. **

**Episode 5 Chapter 1 Truth Revealed **

_Lucas and Peyton were still in their hotel room. Peyton was sitting on the bed. She had to admit it was nice to have Lucas next to her in bed. She had missed the warmth of his body. But they still had so much they had to work on. She needed to work on herself. She had to figure out who she was. _

_Lucas walked into the room from the bathroom. "I'm ready when you are." He was well rested. "I called Lindsey. She said that Charlie was ready." _

"_I think we need to talk about Charlie." Peyton looked up at him. She patted the seat next to her on the bed. _

_Lucas sat beside her on the bed. "Okay…I'm listening." Lucas smiled slightly. "He has to be punished." Lucas reminded her. He wasn't sure if she was going soft or not. _

"_I know that." Peyton sighed. "But I do feel responsible for what happened." _

"_He chose to runaway Peyton." _

"_Yes. He did. But he felt abandoned by me. I haven't been a good mother, and we both know that." _

_Lucas nodded. It was true. _

"_I feel like I need to work on my relationship with him. He needs to know that I love him. And I'm not sure that he knows that." _

"_So you're going to move back home?" Lucas asked. He was hopeful her answer would be yes. He knew that they had discussed spending more time apart, but he missed his wife. _

_Peyton shook her head. "No," she hated disappointing him. "I want Charlie to move in with me for at least a month." _

_Lucas was a little reluctant to say yes. "I don't know Peyton." _

"_I think it is a good idea." Peyton smiled. "For both of us…" _

_Lucas nodded. _

"_He would be grounded the entire time he was there. I think it would help to bring us closer together." Peyton looked at him as if she was pleading for him to say yes. _

"_Okay," Lucas nodded. "We will try it out." Lucas thought for a minute. "Are you sure your apartment is big enough for the two of you?" _

"_I think it is just the right size." Peyton smiled. _

End of Flashback

Charlie was sitting in his mom's apartment at the round kitchen table. He was working on some of the homework he missed while he was visiting Lindsey.

Peyton had done some decorating since he moved in. It was beginning to feel like a home. Charlie wasn't exactly happy about his new living arrangements. He wanted to be in his big bedroom in his big house with all of his nice things. They hadn't let him bring a lot of his things, and he hated it.

He enjoyed spending time with his mom, but he was still mad at her. He didn't know when he wouldn't be mad at her anymore.

Charlie dropped his pencil when he heard a knock at the door. He got up from his seat, walked to the door, and opened it. "Dad," he was surprised to see his dad. He hadn't been by since Charlie moved in only a few days ago. "Are you here to yell at me again?" Charlie stepped away from the door, and Lucas walked into the apartment.

"No," Lucas shook his head. "I just want to talk to you. That's something I don't think I do very often, and you deserve so much more than I have given you."

….

Savannah opened the door to see her mom standing in front of her. It was the first time in months that her mom had visited her. "Mom," she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Peyton wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I'm so sorry for the way that I have acted." She pulled away. "I love you Savannah. I love you so much."

"I love you too mom." Savannah hugged her mom again.

"And I want you to know that none of this is your fault." Peyton had tears running down her face. "I overreacted. I am the one that is sorry for all the pain that I have caused."

Savannah now had tears in her eyes as well. "Are you getting better?"

Peyton nodded. "I'm working on it. How are you?"

"I'm in remission." Savannah smiled. "I'm going to be fine."

"We both are." Peyton couldn't stop hugging her daughter. "I promise I am going to be a better mother."

"Are things going to go back to the way they were?"

Peyton shook her head. "I think things are going to be better than before." Peyton kissed Savannah's forehead. "Much…Much…Better…"

"Do you want to come in? I can make lunch. Well I can make you a sandwich. I'm really good at making sandwiches."

"You have inherited my cooking skills. I am so proud." Peyton laughed. "How about I take a rain check? I have some other people I need to apologize to."

Savannah nodded. "I'm going to hold you to that."

Peyton hugged her one last time.

"I love you so much mom."

"I love you too sweetie pie."

…

Mouth and the kids walked into their house. Chloe was carrying a sleepy Carly. They had buried their mother and visited with their grandparents. It had definitely been a tiring and emotional few days.

"Are you guys hungry?" Mouth asked.

Chloe shook her head. "No…I'm going to take Carly upstairs. She needs a nap."

"Alright," Mouth turned towards Connor. "Are you hungry?"

Connor shook his head too. "Nope…I think I'm going to go take a nap too."

"Okay," Mouth sighed. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted some company. He was tired of crying. Even if they were no longer married, Rebecca had been the one true love of his life. He was grieving for what they lost and the love he could never get back.

…

Jason and Rita walked into their apartment.

"I'm so glad to be home again." Rita smiled. "I'm so tired."

"You should go take a nap." Jason told her as he walked over to the table where she had placed the mail.

"I don't think I could sleep." Rita sighed. "I'm going to go take a shower. You could join me if you want." She kissed his cheek.

"Yeah…I might do that."

"Okay," she walked out of the room and into their bedroom.

Jason waited until she exited. He picked up the mail and found the letter he had been looking for. The truth about Carly was inside that envelope. All he had to do was open it.

…

Jessica walked out of the café holding Mason.

"Hey," Jamie stopped her. He was about to enter the café. He was dressed in nice kaki pants and a blue shirt.

"Wow! You are all dressed up." Jessica smiled. "You're not wearing that tonight are you?"

"No," Jamie smiled. "Breanne is getting married today."

"You're ex girlfriend."

"Yeah," Jamie nodded. "She's marrying my wife's ex husband. I want to be there for my kids."

"That's sweet."

Jamie looked at Mason. "What are you guys doing today?"

Jessica sat Mason down so that he could walk. She held onto his hand.

"We're playing all day." Mason smiled. He loved Jessica.

Jamie nodded. "That sounds like a lot of fun."

"What's with that look?" Jessica noticed the way his face changed, and he looked skeptical.

"I was just wondering if you have talked to my brother lately."

Jessica sighed. She had expected him to ask her something like that. Jamie was never blunt when it came to her.

….

Lily, Summer, and Jenny were sitting at their favorite Italian restaurant in town. "I cannot believe you are getting married." Lily exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Chandler is a great guy." Summer told her. "I'm happy for you two." She raised her wine class. Jenny raised her wine glass, while Lily raised her cup of water. "To our very dear friend, Jenny Jagelski…We are so thrilled for you. And we wish you so much happiness in your life."

The three friends clinked glasses.

"I'd like to say something." Lily stopped them from dropping their glasses. "I would like to make a toast to Chandler even though he is not here. I've never seen you this happy before, and I know it is because of him. So here is to true love and happiness…I'm so glad that you've been blessed with both."

They clinked their glasses once again.

"Thank you," Jenny smiled. "I know it is sudden, but I know it is right."

"You guys are perfect for each other." Lily told her.

Jenny continued to smile.

"When is your big day?" Summer asked.

"We haven't set a date yet, but I think it is going to be soon. The boys can't wait for us to get married. They think it is so cool that Chandler is going to be moving in with us."

"Are you going to move in together before or after the wedding?"

"After," Jenny smiled. "I mean he already spends the night a lot, but we want to wait. We want our marriage to be special. We want something to look forward to, and since we've already done the other thing we thought this would be our something special to wait for." Jenny was beaming from ear to ear. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life for Chandler. She knew he was the one for her.

…

"I'm just not sure that Chandler is the one for my daughter." Jake said as he sat down on the bed next to his wife. "They haven't known each other that long."

"It doesn't take a long time to know each other. Sometimes people just know." Mia touched his shoulders. "Jake…You don't have to worry about Jenny. She is a big girl."

"I don't want her to get hurt again. She's been through enough."

"I know that. But I don't think that Chandler is going to hurt her. He loves her."

"I don't know if I trust him." Jake stood up. "I just don't know."

Mia shook her head. Jake was so protective. She wondered if he was going to be that way with Rosi.

…

Graham, Ansley, and Scott were playing at the park. "Watch this daddy Graham." Scott said as he slid down the slide.

"I can do that too," Ansley follwed her brother down the slide.

"Yay…Way to go guys."

"Daddy Graham," Ansley put her hands on her hips. She reminded him so much of Lily. She was sassy and beautiful just like Lily. "I am a girl."

"I am so sorry. I won't call you a guy again."

"Good…You better not." With that said she took off to the swings where her brother was playing.

"Graham," Spencer said as he walked over to where the doctor was standing. He had Molly in his arms. Spencer noticed Ansley running away from Graham. "What are you doing here with my kids?"

"It's our day with them."

"I don't see Lily."

"She's not here." Graham knew where this conversation was headed. "I always bring the kids to the park. It is our thing."

"Well it shouldn't be." Spencer snapped at him. "You shouldn't be with my kids without Lily."

"I'm their step father. I am apart of their lives whether you like it or not."

Spencer didn't say anything.

"I thought you told Lily that we were all in this together."

"I'm their father. Don't ever forget that." Spencer said. He then walked towards his kids to play.

Graham would never be able to win with him.

….

Scarlet was looking in her closet when Lila walked in. "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Oh I'm sorry…I totally should have knocked." Lila sighed. She was having hard time bonding with Scarlet.

"It's okay." Scarlet walked over to her bed.

Lila looked into her closet. "We should go shopping."

"No it's okay. We don't have to go shopping."

"Yes please…I think it'll be fun."

Scarlet sighed and stood up. "Okay fine. Let's go."

…..

Breanne was standing in her bedroom. Her make-up was done. Her hair was done. All she has to do now is put on her wedding gown.

"Hi," Jacey said as she walked in. "You look beautiful."

Breanne smiled.

Jacey was wearing a bright pink dress that was cut off at her knees. Her baby bump was very visible. "I like your dress."

"I knew that pink was your favorite color. You should see Keith. I made him wear a pink tie."

"Real men wear pink." Breanne laughed.

"That's what I told him."

"I can't believe that I am finally getting married. And to Jeremy Williams at that." She laughed. "He was one guy that I never dated in high school."

"But the two of you fell in love after you both grew up."

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him." Breanne smiled. "He is so special and so good to me."

"You've been through a lot, and I am glad that you finally get to have your happily ever after." Jacey hugged her. "You deserve this more than anyone I know. Let's get your dress on. I know you're going to be beautiful."

"Thank you Jacey….Thank you so much for always being there for me…You are the best, best friend a girl could ever ask for."

"You too," they hugged again.

….

"What's your favorite color Emma?" Alex asked little Emma as they colored a picture with Daniel. Madeline was asleep in her car seat. They were all in Alex's hotel room.

"Pink," Emma grabbed the pink crayon. "And I like black too."

"Oh you do," Daniel laughed.

"Yeah mommy says black is good codor to wear." Emma smiled.

"I would have to agree with your mommy." Alex was wearing a black dress.

"What's your favorite codor?"

"I like green."

"I like green too." Daniel was wearing a green shirt.

"You look nice in green."

"I wish Madidine would wake up." Emma looked over at the car seat. "All she ever does is sleep."

"She's a baby."

"She's six months dad." Emma tried to explain like he didn't know. "I want her to play with me."

"I always wanted a sister when I was little. I thought it would be pretty cool to have a little sister."

"They aren't all that cool." Emma told her. "They are boring."

"Hey," Daniel shook his head. "Madeline is not boring."

"She is until she starts playing with me, and then she'll be fun. I hope." Emma sounded disappointed. Having a little sister wasn't all that she thought it would be.

Daniel laughed.

Alex reached for his hand. She squeezed. "Thank you for introducing us."

Emma continued to color her picture. "This is for mommy. She is going to love it."

…

Elizabeth was sitting on the couch in her house. She was bored without the kids, but Daniel wanted them for the day.

She picked up her phone. She dialed Wren's number. She got his voicemail yet again. "Hey Wren…I haven't talked to you in a few days. I thought things were going good between us. I hope to hear from you soon. Bye." She hung up. Maybe she and Wren were nothing more than a fling.

…

Wren was sitting in his apartment. He dialed Millie for the hundredth time. "I figured I would get your voicemail again. You avoid me at school because you dropped my class. We have to talk. I want to know the truth. I want to know the real reason you left me." Wren hung up the phone. He had a feeling she would be at TRIC later that night. He would talk to her then. She wouldn't be able to avoid him.

…

Millie was about to walk into her room when Eligh walked in. "Hey…"

She was dressed in a bright blue sundress. "Hey Eligh what are you doing here?"

"I thought that we could talk."

"I wish I could, but I have somewhere that I have to be."

"Millie, this is important."

"Is Avery okay?"

"Yeah she's fine, but she misses you."

"I know. I've just been really busy."

"Millie, do you not want to be apart of her life anymore?"

"No…Eligh that's not it. I just think that Avery is better off spending most of her time with you guys."

"Millie," Eligh could sense that something was wrong.

"Look I've got to go. You have nothing to worry about. I'm going to keep Avery safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to her. She is your daughter. She will always be your daughter." Millie walked passed him and out of the house.

….

Brooke and Nathan were sitting on the beach. "I'm glad that we get to spend the day together." Nathan kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I know. It is the perfect day."

"Brooke…"

Brooke and Nathan turned around to see Peyton standing behind them.

….

**Okay so finally I have written a new chapter. I actually have this entire episode written so you will get an update every day for a few days. Yay! **

**I think I really like this episode. It is filled with a lot of good stuff. I hope you guys like it too. **

**I have news regarding the story. I think that it will end with this part. However, there will be a part nine that will be eight to ten years into the future. It won't be that long, but will give you an insight to what happened to all of the characters and where they are in their life. I've just been thinking about it a lot lately, and I have decided that it is time to wrap everything up. This part could possibly go to ten to fifteen episodes. I haven't decided yet. **

**Thank you guys so much for sticking with me through this journey. This was my very first story to write for fanfiction, and I am thrilled that I am still able to write it after all of these years. It has been amazing. **

**If there is anything that you would like to see in the story let me know, and I will try to work in it. **

**Thanks for the reviews for the last episode. You guys rock. But I think you already knew that. **

**SuperSamNatural: I know that you don't like the current Lila and Spencer situation. I understand, and I think you will like this episode. Maybe just a little. Your reviews are always awesome, and I look forward to them every time I put up a chapter. Oh and I threw in the Charlie and Lucas scene just for you. **

**AffinityFrequency: I have to have Leyton drama every once and a while, but I think it is all coming together. I am a huge Leyton fan. And you like read my mind about the Savannah/Peyton scene. I had already written in when you reviewed, and I was like oh I'm going to make affinityfrequency's day. You always kind of know where I'm going and what I'm doing. So thanks so much for reviewing, and I totally forgive you for not reviewing lately. Oh and your story is amazing. I love it soooo much. **

**Kit147: Thanks so much for reviewing. I love that you want Noah and Isabella to come back. I'm not totally against it. They have connections to many characters in the story. I can definitely see Isabella coming back in the near future. Keith and Jacey are going to have a long road ahead of them but hopefully it will all work out in the end! Oh and I am huge Leyton fan. So have no worries where they are concerned. **

**Lift-me-up: Thanks so much for reviewing. Your reviews always make me smile. And I am so glad that I can make your day better sometimes. Your reviews make my day better. I hope all is well with you and you are doing well. And I wish I was physic. That would be totally cool. **

**Arubagirl0926: Thanks for reviewing…The baby situation will be revealed soon. **

**Saints and Sailors: Thanks so much for the constructive criticism. That was something I actually struggle with in my writing. I really tried to work on it in this episode. I hope it is better. I am always in need of constructive criticism. It really helps me a lot. I also loved that you thought Lucas was being a dick. He really can be at times. I've always thought that about him. **

**Suze18: I'm glad you like Alex and Daniel together. Their pairing actually came to me in a dream. **

**Atnelly: Thanks for reviewing. **

**I hope that I got everyone. If I didn't let me know and I will give you extra thanks next chapter. **

**Thanks again for all the support. I will be updating tomorrow. (Hopefully) **


	22. Ep5Ch2 Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That is all Mark. I wish I did though. Peyton and Lucas would still be on the show. **

**Episode 5 Chapter 2 Truth Revealed **

Brooke and Nathan were standing in front of Peyton.

"I'm glad that I found you guys. I need to talk to both of you."

"What could you possibly say to us?" Brooke snapped at her.

Nathan grabbed her hand. He wanted her to know that he was with her all the way on this one.

"I'm sorry." Peyton looked Brooke dead in the eye. "I have been a total bitch lately, and I am so sorry for that. I know now that you were only trying to help me get better."

Brooke and Nathan remained silent.

"I've been going to meetings. They say that denial is the first step. I'm finally able to admit that I am an alcoholic. I would not have been able to do that without the two of you. So thank you. And I will understand if you can't forgive me. Sometimes I don't even know if I can forgive myself."

Brooke and Nathan continued to stay silent.

Peyton took the hint. "I'm going to go. I just wanted you both to know how sorry I am for what I put you through and how I acted." Peyton started to walk away.

"Wait," Brooke said. She walked to Peyton and wrapped her arms around her. "I forgive you."

"Brooke," Peyton started to speak.

"I've missed my best friend so much."

Nathan smiled. He always knew that they would make up. Nathan joined in the hug. "I forgive you too."

"Thank you so much…I'm going to do better. I promise."

They continued to hug for quiet sometime. Brooke was so happy to have Peyton back in her life.

…

Charlie was sitting on the couch, and Lucas was sitting on the love seat that sat next to the couch. "So you really aren't here to yell at me?"

"No…I'm not going to yell at you."

"Are you here to set me free from my shackles?" Charlie held up his hands as if he were handcuffed.

Lucas smiled, "No those are staying put."

Charlie sighed. It was worth a shot.

"I want to apologize."

"Apologize? Now I'm thoroughly confused."

"I haven't been a very good father to you lately. I spend more time focusing on everything else, and not enough time focusing on you." Lucas looked at Charlie. "I know you said you felt abandoned by your mom, but I have also abandoned you. The only time I ever talk to you is when I'm yelling at you. I'm sorry."

Charlie smiled. He liked to hear his dad apologizing.

"So just like your mom I know I need to do better." Lucas smiled. "And I will."

Charlie nodded. "But I'm still grounded?"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah you are still grounded. But once a week you and I are going to hang out…Father/son stuff."

"Okay," Charlie figured it wouldn't last that long.

"You can talk to me about anything Charlie." Lucas wanted him to know that. "You can trust me."

"I know that dad." Charlie bit his bottom lip. "And I promise that I'm going to do better too. I'm sorry that I ran off. You didn't deserve that."

Lucas nodded. He was hopeful that everything in their lives would one day go back to normal.

…..

Jessica and Jamie were sitting in the park on one of the benches. "To answer your question I talk to Hunter at least twice a week."

"I thought you were supposed to talk everyday."

"Things happen Jamie."

"Like Riley? You've been spending a lot of time with him."

"That's really none of your business, Jamie." Jessica glared at him. "I'm helping him with Mason."

Jamie nodded.

"Jamie…We're just friends." Jessica tried to explain. "Your brother is the love of my life."

Jamie didn't say anything.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing…"

"Come on Jamie Scott…What do you think?"

"I think that you would have gone to New York if Hunter was the love of your life."

"You think you know everything." Jessica stood up.

Mason was sitting on the ground playing in the dirt.

"Come on Mason we better get going."

"Jessica…"

"Riley is a good guy who has been through a lot. He needs my help. That is all that I am doing."

"My brother was a good guy who had been through a lot when the two of you started dating." Jamie compared the situation. "Maybe you fall for guys with kids."

"Or maybe you should mind your own business Jamie." She was very upset with him.

"Listen," Jamie stood up and touched her shoulder. "I'm your friend okay. I'm not your enemy. I'm just stating the facts. I don't want to see anyone get hurt Jessica."

"No one is going to get hurt."

He looked down at Mason, who was now holding her hand tightly. "Yeah someone always gets hurt."

She looked down at Mason and sighed. "I'm sorry I kind of yelled at you."

"It's okay." Jamie smiled. "You are forgiven. Just know that I want what is best for you."

"And you think that is your brother."

Jamie shook his head. "Like I said before if it was my brother you would have been on that plane with your bags packed a long time ago."

Jessica nodded. She didn't know how she felt, and she hated it.

…

"So," Jenny said as she took a sip of her drink. "What's going on with the two of you?"

Summer and Lily both shared stares.

"Oh come on…The two of you have to have something going on." She looked at Lily. "When are we going to find out what you are having?"

Lily touched her stomach in response. "We should find out soon."

"What do you want? I think girls kind of outnumber boys in your household." Summer told her.

"Well I don't care either way. But I think that Graham really wants a son."

"That's how we were with Kaley. We really wanted a little girl, and we got exactly what we wanted." Summer smiled as she talked about her little girl.

"I would love to have a little girl one day." Jenny chimed in.

"Have you and Chandler talked about having kids?"

"No," Jenny shook her head. "But I'm sure he wants a child of his own."

Lily nodded. "I think all men want a child of their own."

"That's how Jamie was. He loved my kids, and he loved Breanne's son, but I think he always hoped that he could have a child of his own one day."

"Well you were able to give him that." Lily said.

"Maybe I will be able to give him that again one day."

"Are you pregnant?" Jenny asked.

Summer shook her head. "No but maybe one day. I love being a mom. Most of all I love being a mom with Jamie. He makes everything so easy and so much better."

Lily and Jenny both smiled.

"I think all three of us have lucked out in the love department, the children department, and definitely the friendship department." Lily raised her glass. "And I think that is something to celebrate."

They clinked their glasses and smiled.

"Oh guys I've got to go…" Summer told them as she grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going in such a rush?"

"I have to go pick up Drew and Carter from their friend's house. Jeremy is getting married today."

"Oh," Jenny didn't know what to say.

"Are you okay with that?" Lily asked.

Summer showed them her wedding ring. "Yes…I'm happy for him."

Jenny and Lily both looked at each other. They knew that it was hard when your ex moved on even if you had already moved on too.

….

"Riley," Ellie said as Riley stood in her grocery line. She was now a cashier. It is only a part-time job for her. She also works as a receptionist at a doctor's office.

"Ellie," he was surprised to see her. "I didn't know that you worked here."

"Yeah…Just something extra I do on the weekends." She smiled. She loved seeing his face. His face was what she fell asleep to at night. She wished everyday that he would come back to her. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

She scanned his items. "I guess this stuff is for Mason. I bet he is getting so big."

"Yeah he is." Riley could barely look at her.

"Riley…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You're total is 22.50." She took the hint.

He scanned his card and then picked up his bags.

She handed him his receipt.

"Thanks," he said as he walked out of the grocery store.

Ellie sighed. He was never going to forgive her.

…

Spencer was sitting on a park bench. He has Molly in her stroller. He watched as his kids played on the playground.

Graham sits next to him. "We should talk about this."

"There is really nothing to say. You are not and will never be their father."

"I know that." Graham became defensive. "Regardless of what you may think I have never tried to take over as their father. But I am married to their mother. I will always be apart of their lives whether you like it or not."

Spencer didn't say anything.

"I love those kids. You can't take that away from me." Graham shook his head. "We are supposed to be working as a team. We promised that to Lily."

"Us working as a team has nothing to do with you taking my kids to the park. That is my job."

"Fine…you know what fine…Would you like to keep them for the rest of the day? I'm sure they would love to spend time with you."

"That sounds great."

"Wonderful. I'm going to go tell them goodbye. Is that okay with you?"

"Wonderful," Spencer rolled his eyes. It was going to be very hard to trust Graham. There was just something about him that he didn't like.

…..

Lila and Scarlet were in one of the stores in the mall.

"Scarlet, I love this top." Lila picked up a blue shirt with a butterfly on the front. "It looks like something you would wear."

"Yeah," Scarlet lied. She would never wear that top. "I kind of like this one." She showed Lila a red halter top.

"Really? I don't think your dad would like that one too much."

"He let's me wear whatever I want. He's really cool."

Lila felt like she was getting played. "You can try it on if you want."

"Thanks," Scarlet placed a fake smile on her face. She was going to make her dad hate Lila.

…..

Jake opened the door to see Chandler standing in front of him.

"Hi…Mr. Jagelski, may I come in?"

Jake nodded. "Sure…And you can call me Jake."

"Right…" Chandler walked into the house.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" Jake didn't know what he was going to say. He hoped he wouldn't tell him that Jenny was pregnant again.

"I should have asked your permission before asking Jenny to marry me."

Jake was surprised.

"It was wrong of me. I always said that if I ever got engaged I would do it the right way…But to be honest with you it was all sort of last minute."

"Last minute? Why would it be last minute?"

Chandler smiled. "I am so in love with your daughter. I couldn't wait one minute to ask her to be my wife. She makes everything better and brighter. I can't wait to be her husband."

"She's been married before."

"I know that, but I'm not going to hurt your daughter. I can promise you that."

Jake nodded.

"I really do love her." Chandler wanted Jake to know that. "But if you don't want us to get married then I will tell her that we can't. I don't want to do anything that is going to disrespect you."

"You really love her?"

"With all that I am…And I love Nicholas and Wesley too…I can't imagine not being in their lives…And I don't ever want to have to do that."

Jake nodded again. "I should go get us a bottle of Champaign…This cause for a celebration."

"Really?"

"I can see that you love her. When I look in your eyes it is evident. I trust you with her. She is very important to me, and I don't what I would do if you hurt her." Jake said in a threatening tone. "I think you make her happy. That is all that matters."

"She makes me happy too."

"Good….That's the way it should be." Jake was actually honored that Chandler asked his permission even if it was after the fact. It was better late than never.

…

Daniel smiled as he watched Emma sleep on Alex's hotel bed. He walked over to the couch where Alex was sitting with Madeline.

"I think she likes you." Daniel smiled.

"I definitely like her. She has your eyes."

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah I do…She's gorgeous."

Madeline reached for Daniel.

"Come here sweetheart….Yeah daddy loves you."

Madeline wrinkled her nose.

"So are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes," Alex smiled. "I'm kind of nervous though. What if people hate me?"

"They couldn't possibly hate you."

"You don't know that." Alex bit her bottom lip. "I could really suck up there."

"Yeah you could," Daniel laughed. "But you could also change the world."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do." Daniel leaned over and kissed her lips gently.

….

Breanne was standing in her room looking at herself. She was now wearing her wedding dress. "This dress is perfect."

Jacey smiled. "Only the best for my best friend." Jacey hugged her. "Jeremy is going to flip out when he sees how perfect you look."

Breanne hoped so.

….

Jeremy was dressed in his tuxedo.

Keith walked in. "Wow…are you ready man?"

"I've been ready for this since the moment that I kissed her." Jeremy couldn't stop smiling. "Thank you so much…You know for standing up for me."

"No problem man…I'm glad that I could do it."

"Jeremy," Jeremy turned around to see Collin standing in the living room.

"Dad," Jeremy walked over to his dad and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't going to be able to make it."

"I missed your last wedding. I didn't want to miss this one." He smiled. "I think this one is going to be the last."

"It is." Jeremy reassured him. "I can promise you that." Jeremy hugged his dad again.

The scene changed to Breanne. She was now alone in her bedroom.

"Knock, Knock," Jamie said as he walked in.

"Jamie," she was surprised to see him.

"Hi," he smiled. He continued to walk in slowly. "I just dropped Carter off. He is so excited about this."

"Yeah I am too." She looked at the mirror.

"You look beautiful." He couldn't stop staring at her. "I always thought that I would be the one standing at the end of the aisle when you walked down it."

Breanne smiled. "Yeah but…Things changed…And you are happily married."

"I am. I love Summer, but I will never forget what we had." He took her hand in his. "You were such an important part of my life. I wanted you to know that. I wanted you to know that I'll always cherish the time that I had with you." He wiped away a tear from her eye. "You gave me Carter, and I am so happy to call him my son."

"I'm glad that you love him. I know that our relationship meant something. It was so special to me." She hugged him. "You are an amazing guy Jamie, and I am so glad that you are so happy with Summer."

"We both deserve to be happy." Jamie smiled. "I was hoping that I could stay and watch the wedding."

"Yes…I'd really like that a lot."

"Congratulations Breanne." Jamie hugged her again. He really was happy for her. He would always have a special place in his heart for Breanne. She was the first girl that he ever slept with, and she gave him his first son.

The scene changes to Jeremy walking outside to the porch. "Summer," he said when he saw her. "I didn't know you were here."

"I didn't know if I could come in."

"Of course you can."

"You look good," Summer sat down on the porch swing.

"Mind if I join you?"

Summer motioned for him to sit.

"Drew is so excited about the marriage. He says that it makes him and Carter brothers in everyway."

"They are brothers." Jeremy smiled. "Where are Landon and Kaley?"

"Deb," Summer looked down. "She loves spending time with them."

"Are you going to come in for the ceremony?"

"Only if you want me too."

Jeremy nodded. "I'd like you to be there."

"Summer…"

"Jeremy…"

They both spoke at the same time. Jeremy nodded for her to go first.

"I'm happy for you. I wanted you to know that." Summer touched his hand. "What were you going to say?"

"I'm sorry that we didn't work out. It was my fault. You did nothing wrong. I was young and stupid, and I made a lot of mistakes."

"No…Jeremy…You weren't the only that made mistakes. Like you said we were young and I didn't know how to be a wife."

"I didn't know how to be a husband." Jeremy was glad that they were talking about their marriage. They never really did talk about it before.

"We were never really meant to be together forever, but we were supposed to be together for a little while. You made me a better person. You were my first love. You taught me how to love. And I'll always be grateful for that." She touched his shoulder. "You and Breanne are going to be very happy together. I just know it."

"I hope we can have the kind of marriage that you and Jamie have. You seem really happy and in love."

"We are." Summer looked into his eyes. Sometimes she could still see the boy that she fell in love with. He would always hold a special place in her heart. "Congratulations…Breanne is a lucky girl."

"Thank you Summer…" He hugged her. "I better get in there. I hope you can join us. I know Drew would like it if you were there."

"I wouldn't miss it." They smiled at each other. They weren't meant to be together forever, but Jeremy was meant to be with Breanne forever, and Summer was meant to be with Jamie forever. First loves would never fully go away.

….

Millie walked up to the front porch as Summer and Jeremy walked inside. Brantley walked outside. "Hey…you came." He was surprised to see her.

"You asked me too."

"Yeah but we aren't really best friends. I was under the impression you didn't like me very much."

"We're coworkers…And you said you didn't want to be here alone. I don't blame you."

"Well thank you for coming. I owe you." He smiled. "Did you tell Max that you were coming?"

"Yeah I did."

"Was he mad?"

"No…He wasn't." Millie hoped that he wasn't. She wasn't sure.

…..

Remy walked up to Max. He was sitting on the beach. "Hey I got your message. What's up?"

"I'm having a bad day."

"And you called me," she was thrilled that he would turn to her. "Why?"

"How did you feel when you found out Charlie was cheating on you with Chloe?"

"I felt horrible. What kind of question is that?"

"I think Millie might be cheating on me with Brantley."

"Really?" This was music to Remy's ears.

"Yeah…I'm just really pissed off right now. I thought you might be able to take my mind off of things."

"I'm glad you called me. I know exactly hot to take your mind off of things." She grabbed his hand and led him away.

He was ready for the adventure.

….

Peyton knocked on the door.

"Mom," Elizabeth hugged her. "I'm so glad that you are here."

"I've missed you."

"You look better."

"I'm feeling better." Peyton smiled as they walked into the house. "I'm so sorry. I have been a horrible mother."

"Mom," Elizabeth shook her head. "You are a great mom. I love you so much."

"I'm not a great mom. I have been such a horrible mom lately."

"Well…You have an addiction mom. It isn't your fault."

Peyton nodded. "It is my fault. It is all my fault. But I am going to do better."

"Good…Does that mean that you are going to move back home?"

"Maybe…With time." Peyton informed her. "So where are my sweet grandbabies? I am in total need of some kisses from them."

"Oh I'm sorry. They are spending the day with Daniel." She paused. "And his new girlfriend."

"New girlfriend?" Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. She is absolutely beautiful, and he really likes her."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Of course I'm okay with that. We're not together. We are just raising our kids together."

"Right?"

"Mom," Elizabeth gave her a look.

"I just call it like I see it."

"Well you aren't seeing things clearly. Daniel is Noah's brother. We can't be together. And I'm kind of dating this guy named Wren Tanner."

"Really?" Peyton smiled. "Is he cute?"

"He is really cute, and he is a pretty terrific guy."

Peyton continued to smile. "Well I am happy for you…But…"

"But what?"

"If you and Daniel are meant to be together you will be…Whether you like it or not."

"Same as you and dad," Elizabeth smiled. She knew here parents were meant to be together. She always knew that to be true.

…..

Lucas walked into Brooke and Nathan's house.

"Lucas," Brooke smiled. "What took you so long?"

"I was with Charlie. What's wrong?"

Brooke wrapped her arms around him. "Peyton is better. She came over here today and apologized. She seemed like herself."

"That's good."

"She's going to come home to you soon. I know that."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm Brooke Davis Scott, and I know true love when I see it." Brooke was so happy. She knew that her best friends were going to get back together. They had too.

….

Jason stood in his apartment. He was still holding the letter. He wanted to open it, but he knew if he did his life was going to change forever.

He wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

….

**Alright so let me know what you thought. I didn't really get to completely edit this one so there are probably some mistakes. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. **


	23. Ep5Ch3 Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That is all Mark. I wish I did though. Peyton and Lucas would still be on the show. **

**Episode 5 Chapter 3 Truth Revealed **

In Jeremy and Breanne's backyard, Breanne and Carter walked towards Jeremy. He was standing next to Keith and Drew.

Jacey was on the other side waiting for them. Summer, Jamie, Colin, Brantley, and Millie were standing around the wedding area. The backyard was slightly decorated with a few flowers.

As they reached Jeremy, Carter gave his mom a quick kiss on the cheek before joining Drew on the other side of Jeremy.

Breanne smiled as she joined hands with Jeremy.

The Minister began. "We are gathered here today to celebrate in the union of this man and this woman. I could talk about love and God and marriage, but Breanne and Jeremy are the ones that are in love, and they are the ones that know exactly what to say. So Breanne you can go first."

Breanne nodded. "I've known Jeremy for a long time. We weren't really friends, and I didn't think that we had anything in common. But I was wrong. We have a lot in common. I think the most important thing we have in common is the fact that we still believe in true love. We believe that life is a fairytale and everyone deserves a happy ending." Breanne smiled. "Today my fairytale has a happy ending and a happy beginning. Today is the first day of the rest of my life. I am so thrilled that I get to spend the rest of my life with you Jeremy. I am the luckiest girl on the planet. Everything that has happened in my life has led me to this moment and this life with you."

Jeremy wiped away a tear that was falling from her eye.

"I promise to be your wife, your life, your everything until the end of time. I love you."

Jeremy smiled. It was his turn. "I love you too. I couldn't believe how long it took me to get you to agree to marry me. I was beginning to think that this was never going to happen. But it did. You agreed to be my wife, and I am so happy that in just a few short minutes we will be husband and wife. I promise that I'm going to get it right this time." He smiled as he looked over at Summer for a few seconds. He looked back at Breanne. "I can't promise that it is going to be perfect. I can't promise that it is going to easy. Marriage is a marathon not a race. But I'm honored to run this marathon with you for the rest of our lives. So although I can't promise you perfection, I can promise you that I am going to be right by your side through the good and the bad of our marathon. I can promise you that I am going to love you for the rest of my life. You are going to be my wife, my life, and my everything until the end of time. I love you." He wanted to kiss her so bad.

The minister turned to Jeremy. "The ring."

Keith handed the ring to Jeremy. Jacey handed Breanne the ring.

"This ring is a symbol of your undying love for one another."

Jeremy grabbed Breanne's hand.

He placed the ring on Breanne's hand. She did the same.

"Alright then….By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife." He smiled. "You may kiss your bride."

Jeremy smiled. He leaned in and kissed his beautiful wife. Wow! Wife! That sounded like pure joy on his lips.

…

Charlie was still at the apartment. He picked up his phone. "Maybe she'll answer this time." He called Chloe. She didn't answer. "Hey Chloe, it's me again. I know that you are supposed to get back today. I hope your trip was okay. I wanted you to know that I missed you and I would love to hear your voice. Okay…well bye." He hung up. He really missed her.

…

Connor looked at Chloe's phone. "Charlie called you again."

"I don't care." Chloe said as she picked up her book.

"I think you do care."

"No I don't. We broke up."

"Do people like you and Charlie really break up?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you and Charlie are perfect for each other." Connor gave her a look. She knew it was true. "He screwed up, but you can forgive him."

"I forgave him, but that doesn't mean that we are going to get back together. I don't have time for all of his problems anymore."

"Chloe…"

"Connor," she raised her voice slightly. "This isn't up for discussion." Chloe sighed. "So stop worrying about it."

"I'm not worried about it. I just hate to see my sister and my best friend hurting."

"Well our mother just died. That's normal. I'm not hurting because I broke up with Charlie. So just drop it okay."

"Okay it's dropped…Completely and totally dropped." Connor sighed. He would drop it for now, but he wouldn't drop it forever.

…

Jamie and Summer are inside Jeremy and Breanne's house. "That was a really beautiful ceremony." Summer said.

"Yeah I'm happy for them."

Summer didn't say anything.

"I love you Summer."

"I love you too Jamie." She kissed him. "Forever…."

Her first marriage hadn't worked out. But her life with Jamie was perfect. It was meant to be.

….

Scarlet walked out of the dressing room wearing one of the halter tops she had picked out. Her stomach and back were showing.

"What do you think?" Scarlet smiled.

"I don't know." Lila was hesitant. "I don't think your father would like this outfit very much."

"Oh I think he would love it." Scarlet turned around. "It's so grown up."

"Oh my God," Lily was stunned. Scarlet had texted her and told her that she was shopping and wanted her to come. "What are you wearing?"

"Lila picked it out. Do you like it?"

"Change…Now…"

"Okay…I told her I didn't like it. But she made me try it on."

Lila was shocked. She had been tricked.

Lily looked at Lila. "What were you thinking? She is only twelve." Lily was so mad.

"Let me explain."

"No let me explain…You stay away from my daughter…Matter of fact I think you should stay away from all of my kids…They don't need you. They have me."

"Lily please…I…"

"I'll take her home. You can go." Lily walked off to the dressing room to help her daughter.

Lila just wanted to get to know Scarlet. She wanted to be apart of Spencer's life because she had fallen in love with him.

….

"What are we doing at your house?" Max asked Remy.

"This," Remy grabbed the liquor cabinet key. "I'm really thirsty." She grabbed the first bottle of wine she could get her hands on.

"We can't."

"Yes we can. My dad doesn't drink now that Lily is pregnant. He'll never know."

"Okay but can we take that bottle too."

"Yes," Remy handed him the bottle she was carrying and grabbed the bottle he had pointed too. "This is definitely going to take your mind off of things."

"I hope so." He didn't want to think about losing Millie. He didn't want to think about anything.

They walk out of the house without realizing that they left the cabinet unlocked and halfway opened.

…..

"Daddy," Ansley had her hands on her hips. "I don't want to take a nap."

"Well that's too bad. It is nap time. Now go lay down by your brother."

She pouted and walked off to her bedroom.

Spencer went to answer the door when he heard a knock. "Nathan," he was surprised to see Nathan Scott standing in front of him. "Hi…"

"Hey…"

"If you are looking for Lily she is not here. She lives in a mansion now."

"I'm not here to talk to Lily." Nathan smiled. "I'm here to talk to you."

"What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well I guess I haven't really spoken to you since you came back from the dead." Nathan was a little nervous. He and Spencer had never really been friends.

"Okay," Spencer was still confused as to why he was there.

"Listen I know my being here is out of the blue, but I wanted to tell you not to lose hope."

"Lose hope in what?"

"In Lily," Nathan smiled. "In your relationship with her."

"Lily is married to Graham now. She moved on."

"I feel like that's my fault. I told her to move on. She didn't want to move on. Let me tell you it is extremely hard to move on after your spouse dies. I know exactly how Lily felt when she lost you."

"Well she is over it now."

"You never get over something like that." Nathan informed him. "I think about Haley everyday. And whether or not Lily likes to believe it she still thinks about what the two of you had. It is too hard not too."

"What are you getting at Nathan?"

"I know that Lily loves Graham. They have a good relationship. Just like me and Brooke. Brooke saved me. But Haley saved me first." Nathan sighed. "What I'm trying to say is I'm not sure what I would do if Haley came back into my life, but I know that it would complicate things. And my love for her would not be gone. She has always held my heart. I love Brooke…Don't get me wrong…I will love her for the rest of my life, but Haley was such an important part of my life. She made me into the man that I am today."

Spencer still didn't quiet understand.

"I think if you give Lily time she will realize that you still hold a very important part of her heart. She'll never be able to give that part of her heart away. She may have chosen Graham, but you are the man for her."

"I don't get why you are telling me this."

"Graham called me today. He asked me to talk to you about what happened in the park. And I realized then that I like Graham a lot. I think he is an amazing guy. But he and Lily will never have what the two of you had. Back in high school you saved Lily. You made her into the person she is today. She doesn't want to believe that anymore."

"So what am I supposed to do about it? She's married and pregnant." Spencer had thought about fighting for her. But she wasn't his. Maybe she never was.

"Well you can start by not doing stupid stuff…especially what you did today. Lily is going to be pissed. And if you keep pissing her off she'll never remember how much she loved you. She's fighting it, and she is going to continue to fight it if you keep acting like a jerk."

Spencer nodded. "So what? I just say nothing. Do nothing…"

"Exactly…"

"What if she never remembers? What if she stays married to Graham forever?"

"Well at least she won't be pissed off at you. In the mean time maybe you can try to move on….You know start dating again."

"Everything you have said to me has been contradictory."

"I know. That is the thing about love. It is one big contradiction." Nathan laughed as he walked to the door. "I know you are probably confused, and I have sounded like a babbling moron, but I know what I am talking about. If you still believe in your love with Lily then you should let her be. She has to figure it out on her own. We both know the truth. But she is still in denial."

"What if she is always in denial?"

"Then you find yourself with someone else. You let her go."

Spencer nodded. "Are you suggesting I do that with Lila?"

"No," Nathan shook his head. "I gave Lila a job because I think people can change, but I don't think that you should trust her. She may have saved your life, but she handled things entirely the wrong way."

"So basically you came here to tell me that Lily still loves me, but I should let her go, and I should stop being a jerk. And you also came here to tell me not to trust Lila although people change and you think she has."

"Yeah that sums up our conversation. I hope I helped."

Spencer shook his head. "Yeah whatever helps you sleep at night," he laughed. Nathan had done nothing more than confuse him.

…

Jenny walked out of her bedroom. Chandler was sitting on her bed.

"I can't believe you talked to my dad."

"I had too. I should have before I proposed."

Jenny sat beside him. "I love you so much Chandler."

"I want to get married right away."

"I want that too. And one day I'd like to have a baby with you." Jenny decided to go ahead and talk about it.

Chandler smiled. "I'd like that a lot. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." He leaned in and kissed her. "Do we have time to…"

"Yes…Yes we do." She fell on top of him not wanting to waste anytime.

….

Alex was sitting at the piano at Red Bedroom Records. "Here goes nothing." She started playing the piano. "It was a dream…Oh just a dream…But it was my dream…You were my hope…You were my joy…You were my life and my everything…You were my dream."

"That sounds pretty good."

"Pretty good doesn't sell out shows."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah…What if people don't like me?"

"They are going to love you. You are a fantastic singer. I believe in you. Red Bedroom Records believes in you."

Alex smiled. "Good…I won't let you guys down. I won't give up." Alex giggled.

"Huh?"

"I know exactly which song I should sing. It was a song I wrote when I was in high school. I think it would be perfect for tonight."

"You are going to do great." Jamie touched her shoulder. "You are going to do better than great…You are going to kick some major ass."

"Thanks Jamie…Thank you so much for believing in me." She hugged him. "You are going to kick ass tonight too."

"I'm going to try." He had to admit that he was a little nervous too.

….

Jessica and Mason walk into the grocery store. "I know your daddy said that he was going to go grocery shopping today, but we can't always trust him to get the best stuff."

"Gummy Bears," Mason said with a pouty face.

"Okay deal…I will get you some more pull ups and some gummy bears."

"My faborite."

"I know sweetie. Gummy bears are my faborite too." She laughed.

"Mason," Ellie couldn't believe how big he was getting.

Mason just looked at her. He didn't know her at all.

Jessica picked Mason up. "I didn't know that you worked here."

"I just started. I can't believe how big he is getting."

"Yeah…he's pretty heavy…And he talks a lot."

Mason was being really quiet.

"He's just shy." Jessica told her.

"He's my son."

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Riley wouldn't like that. I don't want to do anything behind his back."

Jessica nodded.

"Are you and Riley together now?"

"We're just friends."

Ellie shook her head. "You are more than just friends. I can see the way that you look at Mason. You love him."

Jessica didn't say anything. "I should go get some pull ups."

"Riley was here earlier. He already bought them."

"Okay thanks for telling me." She looked at Mason. "Let's go little man." She took one last look at Ellie before leaving. She would get the gummy bears somewhere else.

…..

Peyton was sitting on the couch with Brody in her lap, and Natalie and Lucy on each side of her.

"Mommy," Brody kept giving her kisses.

"Mama, are you home for good?" Natalie asked.

"I'm working on it. And I want you guys to come visit me at the apartment every week."

"Really? It's like we're going to have one huge sleepover." Lucy loved sleepovers. She touched her mom's shoulder. "I'm glad that you are feeling better."

"We really missed you mama."

"I missed you guys too….So very much." She smiled. It felt good to be with her babies.

….

Keith was standing outside of Breanne and Jeremy's house.

He was listening to his voicemail.

"Hey Keith, it's your mom. Obviously you already knew that because you are all high tech and stuff. Anyways I just wanted you to know that I love you and that I miss you. And most of all I am so sorry for what I did to our family. I'm trying to put the pieces back together. I'm going to stop by sometime next week. I love you. Give the boys a kiss for me."

He hung up and smiled.

"Hey…What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"My mom called earlier and left me a voicemail."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah," Keith smiled. "I think she's going to be just fine." He kissed Jacey on the cheek softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She lied. The secret was slowly killing her. "I'm so happy for my best friend."

"Those two are perfect for each other." Keith acknowledged. "I'm glad that they both got their happy ending." He touched her stomach. "Just like us. I love you baby." He kissed her lips and then bent down and kissed her stomach. "I love you too baby."

Jacey knew that Keith was going to be devastated when he found out the truth about their baby. His heart was going to break just like hers did.

….

Breanne and Jeremy were outside dancing in the grass. "This was the best day of my life." She looked over at Carter and Drew. They were playing. "I'm so happy that they are brothers now and for forever."

"I'm so happy that you are going to be my wife now and for forever." He kissed her. "I'm so happy."

"Me too." She held onto him for dear life.

She looked over his shoulder to see Brantley talking to Millie. "Do you think they are a couple?" She whispered in Jeremy's ear.

"I don't know. Isn't he grounded? Is he supposed to have guest?"

"He asked permission, and I told him that it was okay." Breanne told him. "I feel like he is getting better."

"That's funny I feel like he couldn't be further from us. We have to make sure that he knows we are a family, and in this family we stick together."

"For forever," she whispered as she kissed her husband. "My husband…"

"My wife…" He laughed. "I'll never get tired of saying that."

…

Brantley and Millie walked into the house. "Thank God that wedding is over…I was getting sick of seeing them kiss." He rolled his eyes.

"They seemed happy to me."

"Yeah it won't last. Love never does."

"Do you really believe that?" Millie asked. She wanted to know the truth. She wanted to know how Brantley really felt.

"Everyone around me always breaks up." Brantley looked down. "It's all just one big disappointment."

"It doesn't have to be. You know that…Life doesn't have to be a disappointment."

Brantley shrugged. "I guess life isn't a complete disappointment. Thanks for coming. I didn't want to be here alone."

"You're not alone. I promise." Millie smiled and then hugged him. She pulled away quickly. She wasn't sure if he really wanted her to hug him. "I should probably go. I'm working at TRIC tonight. It's supposed to be this huge thing."

"I wish I could come."

"Still grounded?"

"For life it seems like…Let me know how it goes."

"I will. I'm sure I'm not going to have any fun if that makes you feel better. I'm just going to work the whole time."

"Yeah well I'm sure you'll find away to have fun." He smiled. He really liked his friendship with Millie. She was an amazing girl, and she didn't even know it.

….

"Hey dad…This is a pleasant surprise." Savannah hugged and kissed her dad.

"I know that you don't like me checking on you. But I'm your dad and that's my job."

"I know." She smiled. "I'm doing great by the way. And it's only the first week of school. I'm not failing anything yet."

"I didn't think that you would be…Savannah…" He sighed. "I feel like you grew up too fast. I lost my baby girl."

"You didn't lose me dad. I'm right here. And I was able to get married because you trust me. You have every right to trust me. I'm not going to do anything to break that trust."

"I know. You are too wise for your own good."

"I learned everything I know from my dad."

"That man seems pretty awesome."

"He has his moments." She laughed. "By the way you should know that mom came here today."

"Wow! She's making her rounds. Brooke told me that she visited her. And the baby sitter called and said your mom was there with the little kids."

"I hope this means that the two of you are going to work things out."

"In due time…"

"I think it has been long enough. I think it is time for both of you to be happy." Savannah smiled.

Lucas agreed. It was time for him to be happy. He wanted that more than anything, and he would always that with Peyton. But maybe she didn't want that with him.

….

Spencer opened the door to see Lily standing in front of him.

"Lily…I wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting to find our daughter with that bitch."

"Lily," Spencer took a deep breath. "I thought that you were going to stop calling her names."

"She was going to buy our daughter barely there clothing."

"Lila wouldn't do that."

"Obviously you don't know her very well. Scarlet said that Lila wanted her to try on those clothes. Scarlet is twelve not twenty-two. I will not let her dress like that." Lily let out a deep breath. "You better tell your little girlfriend to stay away from her."

"I'll talk to Lila." Spencer didn't know what else to say.

"Mommy," Scott ran out to see his mom. "I heard you." He kissed her cheek.

Lily was shocked to see him. "What's he doing here? I thought Graham had him and Ansley for the day. Did he get called in?"

"No," Spencer looked at Scott. "Hey little man go see your sister okay."

"Otay." Scott ran off. He was oblivious that his parents were probably about to argue.

"Explain," Lily was furious.

"I was an ass. Actually I have been an ass from the moment that I came back from the dead."

Lily was actually surprised by his explanation.

"I just expected you to be with me. I pushed you, and I thought you were still the same girl that you were before I died. But losing someone you love can change you. I guess I didn't realize that until I lost you." He looked down before looking back into her eyes. "I guess that I didn't care that you went through hell when you thought I was dead. You had to grieve for me. You had to raise the kids without me. That wasn't fair to you. And here I am making sure that the woman that kept us apart is kept out of jail and then I let her move in with me. I'm an idiot. I'm a jerk. And I am really sorry for all the pain that I caused you."

"It wasn't your fault that we thought you were dead."

"No but it was my fault that I lost you. It was my fault that I didn't fight for you the way that I should have. I thought you were mine. I thought that you'd always be mine, but that's not true. You were someone that I should have fought for." He smiled at her as tears trickled down her face. She was beautiful even when she cried. "I know that you love Graham. And I know that he is a good guy. I know that he loves you too. So I'm sorry for being a jerk to him. I am going to do better. Like we said before we are all in this together."

"Spencer…"

"I'll go get the kids ready. It's you're night with them."

"You should keep them for the night. They have already lost so much time with you. I don't want them to lose anymore time with you." Lily hugged him. His arms around her felt right. It felt like home. She pulled away immediately regretting that she hugged him. "I should go. Give them a kiss for me. Oh and by the way Scarlet is at my house."

"Okay…Tell her she has to wear long sleeves and long pants for the rest of her life."

"Oh she knows…" Lily laughed.

Spencer smiled until Lily was gone, and then he fell down to his couch and cried. He cried for what he had lost. He cried about what he had done. But most of all he just cried.

…

Graham walked into his house. It had been the longest day of his life. After Spencer had taken the kids from him, he had been called into work. It was his day off, but one of his patients was very sick and near death. He had to run more tests, but there was nothing else that he could do. She was going to die.

He walked over to the liquor cabinet. He needed something to drink. He really just wanted one glass of wine. One glass was sure to cure his stress. "Umm," he was a little confused. He never left the cabinet unlocked. He was always afraid that Scott and Ansley would become adventurous and try to play in it.

He opened the cabinet further to reveal two missing bottles. He shook his head. Someone had stolen his wine, and he had a good idea of who the culprit was.

….

Jason was still staring at the envelope. It was taunting him like a bad dream. He could pretend like he never had the test done. He could throw it away and never reveal the truth. Carly was being raised in a good home with a loving father. But Jason couldn't consciously let another man raise his child. It wasn't right and it wouldn't be fair to Carly. She would never truly get to know her mother, but she deserved to know her father. It was her right.

Jason tore open the letter rather quickly. It was time for the truth.

A lot of what was written was a bunch of doctor terms he would never understand, but at the bottom of the page written almost too small was the answer he had been looking for. It was the answer he already knew in his heart….He was Carly's father.

Now the biggest question of all needed to be answered. And he was the only one who could answer it. What was he going to do about it? Would he tell the world that he was Carly's father? Or would he let Mouth McFadden take all the credit for Jason's precious child.

….

**Alright so let me know what you thought. Did you like the Nathan and Spencer talk? This episode definitely took a different turn when I was writing it, and it started with this chapter. I hope you liked it. **

**I will update soon. **


	24. Ep5Ch4 Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That is all Mark. I wish I did though. Peyton and Lucas would still be on the show. **

**Episode 5 Chapter 4 Truth Revealed **

Jason quickly placed the papers back into the envelope. His heart was racing, and his palms were sweating. He stood up and stuffed the envelope in one of his desk drawers. Hopefully Rita would never look in there. She hardly ever went in the desk.

"Jason," Rita said as she walked into the living room. "Are you okay? I heard a lot of noise."

Jason turned to face the woman whom he loved. "I'm fi..fine…" He struggled on his words. He did that when he was lying to her. She was sure to figure him out. She always knew him better than anyone else ever could.

"Are you sure?" She looked into his eyes trying to figure out what he was hiding. He had acted strangely the entire time they had been away. "You've been a little tense lately."

"I'm sorry." Jason walked closer to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not very good when it comes to all of this emotional stuff. I'm trying to be supportive, but I feel like I'm coming up short." He thought that was a good explanation of his unusual behavior. He hoped she bought it.

"You are not coming up short. You've been so strong and so good to me lately." Rita smiled as she looked into his eyes. "I'm so glad that you have been by my side throughout this tragedy. I couldn't have done any of this without you." She wrapped her arms around him. "I miss my sister everyday but knowing that I have you to lean on makes it better."

Jason felt guilty. He was a horrible boyfriend. He screwed up royally, and he was so afraid that he was going to lose her.

As he remained in her arms he tried to weigh his options. If he told the truth about Carly he was bound to lose Rita forever. If he kept his secret he would never truly know his daughter. She would never be his.

He sighed. "I think I'm going to go out and get us something to eat."

"Okay…do you want me to come with you?"

"No," Jason said almost too quickly. "I mean I would love for you to come with me, but you need to rest. You look exhausted."

"Yeah I kind of am." She kissed his cheek gently. "You're amazing. I hope you know that."

Jason nodded. She wouldn't think he was amazing when she found out the truth.

She walked towards their bedroom. "I love you."

"I love you too." He had a feeling that was the last time she would ever tell him those words. He looked over at the desk where he had hidden the truth. He pulled the envelope out of the desk. He knew exactly who he could turn to for help.

….

Jessica walked out of the nursery room in Red Bedroom Records. She left Mason there to play with some of her co-workers' kids.

Riley walked in and smiled when he saw her. She had been so helpful and so good to him. He didn't know how he would ever be able to repay her.

"Hey," He smiled hoping she would notice his dazzling smile.

"Hi," but she didn't smile back. She just looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Is Mason okay?"

"Yeah Mason is fine." She liked how he always worried about his son. He was a very good father.

"Okay…Then what's wrong? You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm myself," she said defensively.

"Okay…did something happen?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" She knew she sounded like a bitch, but she was in a bitchy mood. She saw the look in his eyes and decided she was being too hard on him. He hadn't even done anything wrong. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just stressed about tonight. In just a few short hours the world is going to hear Alex sing for the first time. What if they don't like her?"

"I've heard Alex sing. She's amazing."

"I know but drunk people can be unruly."

"You have nothing to worry about. They are going to love her just as much as they love you." He smiled hoping that she picked up on the compliment. But she didn't say anything. "How's Mason?"

"He is awesome. You should go see him. Thanks for letting me spend the day with him."

"Well he really loves you."

Jessica smiled. She was beginning to really love him too. Maybe she shouldn't. Maybe he should get to know his mom…His real mom. Ellie deserved a chance to know her son. But she didn't know how to tell Riley that. He wouldn't understand. He was so dead set against the union. He would never go for it.

"I should probably go check on the stage." She walked around the desk.

"Maybe we can hang out tonight."

Jessica nodded. "Yeah maybe…" She walked to the door. "You know Riley I think we're both going to be really busy tonight working."

"Right…" Riley said trying not to sound too disappointed.

"But maybe not…I guess we'll just have to see."

Riley shook his head. She was the hardest girl to figure out. He sighed and walked to the nursery. His son would be able to make him feel better.

…

"Remy," Graham was furious. "I want you to come home right now. We need to have a little talk." He hung up the phone to see that Lily was now at home.

"What's wrong with Remy?"

He held up the liquor cabinet key and pointed to the open cabinet.

"You know I can't drink." Lily was trying to be funny. Humor was a beautiful thing.

"Remy decided to steal some of my wine. I know she did it."

Lily could see the fury building in his eyes. She walked over and rubbed his shoulders. "Today just wasn't your day, was it?"

"I guess not. How did you know?" He narrowed his eyes and gave her a curious look. She must have been some kind of psychic.

"I had an encounter with Lila today. I wanted to talk to Spencer about it." She paused for a moment, thinking about her conversation with Spencer. He seemed like the old Spencer again. He reminded her of her Spencer. The one she thought had died over two years ago. It was like he was finally back.

"And?" Graham was waiting. She seemed lost in thought.

"Oh yeah…Well I saw the kids there. I told him he could keep them for the night."

"So you agree with what he did to me today?" Graham was defensive. His wife was supposed to be on his side…Usually she was.

"No…And he apologized. He seemed really sincere." Lily rubbed his shoulders. "We will have the kids tomorrow. It's not a big deal."

Graham pulled away. "Yeah I guess not." It was a big deal for him though.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess I'm just upset that my daughter is God knows where doing God knows what."

"We will find her. And I'm sure she has a logical explanation as to why she stole from you."

"Yeah…I doubt it is going to be one that I believe." Graham knew his daughter. And she had become manipulative since her mother's death. She was definitely up to no good.

Lily walked over to the couch and sat down. She knew Graham felt like she wasn't on his side, but she was. She was his wife after all.

…...

Lila walked into Spencer's house. Technically it was now her house too. She wanted to tell him about the horrible day she had with Lily, and how Scarlet set her up. She was furious that Scarlet acted like that. She knew that Spencer needed to know the truth.

"Spencer," she called out for him. He didn't answer. That was strange. She saw his car in the garage. She knew that he had to be there. She walked to his bedroom. The door was ajar so she pushed it open further to reveal Spencer sitting on the bed going through what looked to be photos. "Spencer, are you okay?"

"No," he looked up at her. His eyes were cold and disheartening. "You know I used to be a pretty good photographer. I had a bright future ahead of me. That's where I was headed when my plane crashed. I was headed towards my future, and then literally it all came crashing down in front of me." He sighed. "I don't even really like taking pictures anymore. My business I had with Peyton is falling apart. She isn't taking care of it and neither am I."

"I'm sorry Spencer."

"You should be." Spencer said coldly. "Up until today I didn't really blame you for what happened. You saved me and took care of me. I might have died if you hadn't shown up that day. But apart of me did die when you kept me away from my family." He looked at her with pain in his eyes. "I lost two years with my kids. Two years that I will never get back. They look at another man the way that they should look at me. They don't rely on me to keep them safe. They don't come to me with their fears. Scarlet and I haven't had a real conversation since she was ten, and she's about to be thirteen."

Lila could feel tears forming in her eyes. She was trying to hold them back.

"I know I was distant when I thought I was your husband. I guess I knew that I didn't belong with you. But deep down I think I did fall for you. I fell for who I thought you were. And I love Molly as if she had my blood running through her veins, and I will love her until the day that I actually do die." He wiped away the sweat that had been forming on his head. "I kept you out of jail for her, but I think I should have sent you to jail. You will never learn from your mistakes."

"Spencer…"

"It's too late now. I can't send you to jail. You're free." Spencer thought about what and how he was going to say the rest of what he needed so badly to say. "I lost so much because of what you did."

"You were in a coma for over a year. You would have lost that time anyway."

"I might have woken up sooner if Lily and my children were by my side. I might have my family if you had told the truth. You lied…You lied to doctors. You lied to me. But most of all you lied to yourself. I could never be Michael for you." He saw how bad those words hurt her. Maybe he was being too harsh. But then he thought about all the pain he was feeling because of decisions that she made.

Lila was leaning against the wall. She wanted so badly for this to be a nightmare, but it wasn't. It was really happening.

"I don't know why I forgave you so quickly. I guess I didn't really realize how much I had lost. I guess I hadn't come to terms with what you took from me."

"Spencer please…"

"NO," he yelled. "I will not stop talking. I won't do it." He stood up. "You can't give me back those two years. You can't make my kids look at me the way that they should. You can't."

"I wanted you to be mine, Spencer. I did what I did because I was afraid of being alone. I'm still afraid of that. But you know as well as I do that we have a connection. You felt it when we slept together."

"I slept with you because I thought you were my wife."

"I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"But you did. Can you even admit what you did? Can you even say it? Or do you still think that you did nothing wrong?"

"I know what I did was wrong. I know that as soon as I found you I should have told the police that you weren't my husband. I should have had a DNA test run. But I didn't. I pretended. And to be honest with you I would keep pretending if I could. If I am pretending then Michael isn't dead. Michael is you. We were supposed to have this wonderful life. We deserved to have our wonderful life. And you and I we can have that. We can be happy Spencer."

"No…We can't…Because I was supposed to have a wonderful life with Lily. She was my future, and now she is only apart of my past."

"I guess you want me to move out." Lila knew that was obvious.

"Yeah but you can't take Molly. She stays with me."

"You can't do that. She's my daughter."

"You know you aren't the only one who can be manipulative." He reached under his blanket and pulled out a tape recorder. "You admitted that you knew I wasn't your husband."

"You wouldn't."

"This is your fault. You made me fall in love with that little girl. I won't let you take her away from me."

"She's my baby. She's all that I have left."

"You can see her whenever you want. I don't want her to grow up without you. But I don't want you around me. I can't forgive you after all."

Lila was devastated. This was not what she imagined when she walked into the house. He wasn't supposed to hate her. He was supposed to fall in love with her. He was supposed to be her Michael.

….

Connor opened the door. Scarlet hugged him immediately.

"Scar, what's wrong?"

"I was such a little bitch today."

Connor laughed. "What happened?"

"I was mean to Lila. Super duper mean to her."

Connor continued to laugh. "Did you just say Super Duper?"

"Maybe…" Scarlet sighed. "I'm going to hell."

Connor loved how dramatic Scarlet could be at times. "What did you do? Besides being mean super duper mean to her." He mocked her.

"I set her up. I tried on these really revealing clothes, but when my mom showed up I made it look like Lila forced me to try them on." Scarlet was clearly upset with what she had done. Connor was clearly amused by her. He couldn't stop laughing. He sat down and she followed him. "Why do you keep laughing at me?"

"Because you're too cute." That's not what he meant to say, but it's what came out. Maybe it really was what he wanted to say. Maybe his subconscious was taking over.

Scarlet was a little surprised. She enjoyed his friendship, but she knew that's all it was. He was sixteen and amazing. Sixteen years olds didn't like thirteen year olds.

"Um," Scarlet didn't know what to say.

"I mean it. You are super duper cute."

Scarlet laughed. He was super duper cute too.

….

Peyton walked into her apartment to see her sixteen year old son moping on the couch. That was where she had found him ever since they came back from Colorado. He had inhabited her couch, and it was driving her crazy.

"I brought us some dinner." She said as she sat the bags on the table. "Are you hungry?"

"No…" He mumbled. "I'm not hungry."

"Have you eaten today?" She sounded motherly and concerned.

Charlie hated when she sounded motherly. "Yes."

"Well I think that you should eat again. It's dinner time."

"I'm not hungry."

Peyton sighed. She walked over to the couch and hit his leg making him sit up.

"Mom I'm not hungry." He yelled at her.

"Excuse me…I thought you were done speaking to me that way."

"I'm sorry if I'm not in the best of moods. I had to move out of my house. I'm grounded for a month. And I lost my girlfriend. I kind of hate my life."

Peyton sat beside him. "I'm sorry that you hate your life." She touched his shoulder. "You deserve to be grounded for a month. You ran away. That was definitely not the smartest thing you have ever done."

"Probably not the stupidest though," he laughed.

Peyton smiled but also tried to look stern. "I want to fix my relationship with you. That is why you are here."

"I know." He pouted.

"You know what…get up." She stood up. "We have somewhere we have to go."

"Mom…I'm grounded."

"Just get up and put your shoes on or else I will ground you for another month." Peyton said half joking half seriously.

"Fine," he was a little worried. He had no clue as to what she had rolling up her sleeve.

…..

Mouth opened the door, and Lucas walked in.

"Hey Luke, I'm surprised to see you here."

"And why is that?"

"I thought you'd be at TRIC. I heard Jamie is making a comeback."

"Yeah he is, but I just want to be home with my kids. They are going to record it for me."

Mouth smiled.

"You should go though." Lucas told him.

"No I think I'm going to stay here with my kids."

"How is the new addition to the family?"

"She's perfect. She's so small…So innocent." Mouth sat down. "It breaks my heart that she will never really know her mom. It's not fair."

"No it's not. But we both learned along time ago that life is never fair."

"No it's not…If it was Keith would be here." Mouth smiled.

"Yeah…I think about that all the time…" Lucas couldn't believe that he and Mouth were still friends after all those years. "You know I am here for you if you need anything."

"I know that. I can always count on you."

…

Jake was in Red Bedroom Records. Mia had been busy all day getting ready for the show at TRIC. He was trying to help her. Sterling and Rosi were in the nursery, hopefully behaving themselves.

"Dad," Jenny walked in.

"Hey you…" Jake smiled.

"I got your message. You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah…I need to talk to you about your upcoming marriage plans."

"Okay," She shook her head. There was nothing good that could come from this conversation. Chandler hadn't told her about earlier.

He walked over to where she was standing and gave her a hug.

"Dad, what was that for?"

"I think Chandler is a pretty impressive guy. I think he will make you very happy."

"Thanks daddy."

"I think he is the guy you have been waiting for. If you're happy then I'm happy. Because all I have ever wanted is for you to be happy."

Jenny smiled. "Well Chandler definitely makes me happy. He's not going to hurt me daddy."

"He better not or else he will have to answer to me." He laughed as he fake pounded his fist. But he wasn't joking. Chandler would have hell to pay if he ever hurt Jenny.

…..

The festivities at the Williams' house had finally died down. Brantley walked downstairs. He had a feeling that Breanne and Jeremy would be too busy celebrating their first night as a married couple to realize that he was missing. He wanted to go to TRIC, and he wanted to hang out with Millie.

He slowly walked to the door. He tried his best not to make a noise.

He was almost out of the door when he heard familiar voices putting a stop to his sneak out attack. "If you open that door we're adding another week." Jeremy reminded him.

Brantley slowly turned around to face his sister and his now brother-in-law. "I was just going to get some fresh air. It's been a long day."

"We're not stupid." Breanne reminded him.

He would never think such a thing.

"You're still grounded Brantley."

"Haven't I suffered enough? You guys made me watch you get married when I don't believe in marriage."

"Brantley," Breanne interrupted him.

"No…I don't believe that life is one big fairytale. Life isn't all about happy endings. If everyone got a happy ending then I would have one too. And my life has been far from happy." He sighed. "I should have never come here."

"Then why did you?" Jeremy asked. He didn't mean to sound cruel. He just wanted to know the truth.

"Because I had nowhere else to go…And truth is I could walk out that door right now…But in the end I would have nowhere else to go…And that sucks…Because everyone wants an escape. Everyone needs something to believe in, and I have never had anything or anyone to believe in." Brantley stomped off to his room.

Breanne and Jeremy heard a slamming door. "That went well." Jeremy noted it.

"He needs us. He needs me." Breanne looked down and then back at her husband. "Truth is, I know exactly how he feels." She kissed Jeremy on the cheek. "I'll give him sometime to cool down and then I'll talk to him."

…

Eligh and Lexie were standing outside of TRIC. Lexie looked down at her phone for the tenth time.

"She's fine. You just talked to the babysitter. Avery is just fine."

"I know, but I hate leaving her home alone."

Eligh smiled. "You are the perfect mother."

Lexie smiled.

"But sometimes…Not all of the time…But sometimes I want you all to myself." He kissed her cheek and nibbled at her ear.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Scott?"

"Yes…Yes I am, Mrs. Scott." He kissed her lips. He had the perfect life including his perfect wife and his perfect daughter.

….

Millie was clearing some of the tables in TRIC. People were starting to arrive. It was going to be a big night for the little club.

"Milllllie…" Max stumbled in. "There you are."

"Max," she immediately knew that something was wrong with him.

"Did you have fun today?" His words were slurred and his walking was worse.

"Are you drunk?"

"Of course not…That's only something you would do."

"Excuse me," her feelings were now hurt. "How dare you…I have changed."

"Have you slept with Brantley yet?"

Before she realized what she was doing her hand ran across his face. "No…I haven't. Because you are my boyfriend or at least you were."

"You could have fooled me." Max stepped back and almost fell. Millie helped him gain his balance.

"I think you should go sober up."

"I love you Millie. I love you more than anything in the world. Maybe it isn't enough."

"Go get some rest…We will talk in the morning." She kissed his cheek. "You know when you are thinking clearly."

"Brantley will never be good for you like I'm good for you. I'm good for you. You have to know that."

"Max just go…Please just go." She begged him. He was attracting a scene. That wasn't what she wanted.

"FINE," he yelled. "I'll go. Keep your pants zipped please."

Millie shook her head. He was definitely an angry drunk. He wasn't someone she wanted to be around.

…

Brooke and Nathan were walking out of their house. "You seem extra happy today." Nathan noticed.

"I have my best friend back. I'm unbelievably happy."

"You forgave her rather quickly."

"I always knew I would. You know people talk about how Lucas and Peyton are meant to be together…How they are Lucas and Peyton and they were destined for each other. Well we're Brooke and Peyton and we were always supposed to be best friends…" She smiled. "Someone once told me that if we are lucky in life to be blessed with at least one friend who we can depend on and trust with our deepest secrets we should hang onto them…Because true friends are hard to come by. I got lucky with Peyton. We may fight. We may put a million miles between us, but we will always love each other because we are Brooke and Peyton." She smiled.

Nathan couldn't help but smile at his wife. She was right. She and Peyton were best friends for life.

…..

Alex was back stage. Her heart was literally in the middle of her stomach. It was beating at a rate that was abnormally too fast.

"Hey," Daniel scared her a little bit. He handed her a bouquet of flowers. "I just wanted to say good luck. Emma helped me pick out these."

"She has great taste. They are perfect."

Daniel leaned in and kissed her. "You're going to kick ass."

"I wish I was as confident as you are."

"I've heard you sing. You rock. Just go out there and sing like I'm the only one in the room."

She leaned and kissed him again. "I'm so happy that I met you."

"Ditto," he laughed as their lips continued to touch.

….

Riley was in the back office at TRIC.

"Riley," Jason walked into the room.

"What are you doing here?" He said without any emotion at all. He and Jason were not friends, not even close.

"I know you hate me. You have every reason to hate me. But we were once friends. I need your help."

Riley didn't say anything. He turned towards the door and then looked back at Jason. "We can talk after the concert. I'll meet you outside."

"Thank you Riley."

"I didn't say I would help, but I am willing to listen to what you have to say." Riley walked out of the office. Jason was optimistic that Riley could help him. He had been in a similar situation.

….

Elizabeth walked up to TRIC. She looked at the long line. When you were related to the owner you should never have to wait in line. But she decided to stay behind everyone else. Jamie would be the last to play so she wouldn't miss anything.

She looked over to her left and saw Wren. "Wren…Hi."

"Hi," he tried to play it cool. "I was going to call you."

"Did your dog eat my phone number?"

He shook his head. "No…I really am sorry. We could go in together."

"I'd like that a lot." Elizabeth smiled. She was glad he came along. She didn't want to go in by herself. That was entirely too lame even for a divorced mother of two.

…..

Remy was sitting outside of TRIC. "How did it go?"

"Let's go back to my place. My dad's in there. No one is home."

Remy nodded. "Okay…Let's go."

…..

Chloe opened the door to see Charlie standing in front of her with chocolate and roses.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm groveling."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I screwed up. I mean I screwed up big time. I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix it Charlie. I think you should go."

Charlie shook his head. "No...My mom has taught me a few things in my life, but the most important thing is to never give up. I'm not giving up on us."

Chloe didn't say anything.

"I won't give up."

…

"Hey Tree Hill," Mia yelled. "I hope you guys came to rock because we have a couple of treats for you tonight." She smiled. "This girl is going to change the world. Please join me and welcoming Alex Dupre." Mia turned to where Alex would enter. Alex took a deep breath and walked onto the stage.

"Hi guys," she was still extremely nervous. She closed her eyes. All she could see in her mind was the boy she loved. She opened her eyes and let out the deep breath she didn't even know she was holding. "I'm going to sing a song that I actually wrote when I was in high school. It is about love, and how it is worth…And I learned to never give up, and I hope you guys won't give up on love."

She touched her guitar and started to play.

_Don't tell me love is something you won't try again__  
><em>_That's just not true__  
><em>_But baby right now maybe what you need's a friend__  
><em>_Well, I'm here for you_

Chandler was standing in the middle of the crowd. He couldn't believe it. He was frozen. This could not be happening.

"Chandler," Jenny tapped his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Um," he didn't want to tell her the truth. "I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine."

"She's beautiful." Jenny pointed to Alex. "She is going to make Red Bedroom Records a lot of money."

"Yeah," Chandler bit his bottom lip. The past always has a way of finding you.

_I will be by your side__  
><em>_If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night__  
><em>_Whenever you call__  
><em>_And I won't change my mind__  
><em>_No, I'll see you through__  
><em>_And I won't give up__  
><em>_No, I won't give up__  
><em>_I won't give up on you_

Wren walked over to the table where Millie was cleaning. "We need to talk."

"I'm busy."

"You've been avoiding me for the past couple of days. You can't avoid me any longer."

"Fine," Millie looked around. "We can go in here." She opened the door to the studio. "What is so important?"

Jamie walked in from the back. Neither Millie nor Wren could see him. He didn't understand why Millie was talking to Elizabeth's date. He decided to ease drop on his sister. It was something any good brother would do.

"Oh I don't know….You had a baby." Wren couldn't believe it. "Did I mean nothing to you?" He yelled.

"You meant everything to me Wren." Millie yelled back.

Jamie was getting upset. Wren was way too old for Millie. He must have manipulated her.

"That's why I didn't tell you I was pregnant. That's why I gave the baby up for adoption. That's why I left town."

"I don't understand. Millie I would have done anything for you. I love you." He touched her shoulder.

"Get your hands off my sister you son of a bitch." Seeing Wren touch Millie threw Jamie on the deep end. Before he knew what he was doing he had punched Wren in the face and flung him out of the door. He was hitting him as hard as he could despite the pleas that were coming from Millie's mouth.

Alex stopped singing and everyone turned to see Jamie, the next act, kicking Wren's ass.

…..

**Okay so this was a huge chapter. It was very important to the story. I will try to update tomorrow. I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you thought. **

**And can I just say that I had originally planned for Spencer and Lila to get together, but I decided to take the storyline a different place. I know some of you are going to be very happy with that. I hope everyone is. **

**Anyways thanks for reading! **


	25. Ep5Ch5 Truth Revealed

**Sorry, sorry, sorry…I thought I had already posted this last week. Super sorry. I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Episode 5 Chapter 5 Truth Revealed**

All of the attention at TRIC was on the fight happening in the back. Jamie was on top of Wren punching him as hard as he possibly good. Blood was flinging from Wren's face. He was trying to fight back, but Jamie's power was too much for him to overcome.

Millie was screaming. Elizabeth, Brooke, Summer and Lexie had joined in her pleas to get Jamie to stop.

Nathan and Eligh were able to pull Jamie off of Wren. It took both of them to restrain him from attacking Wren again.

"JAMES SCOTT!" Nathan yelled. Elizabeth fell to Wren's side to help him up. He could barely stand. The pain was too much for him to withstand. Summer just looked at her husband. She was unbelievably disappointed.

Jamie didn't think that his father had ever yelled at him like that before, but he didn't care. Wren was a child molester. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jamie yelled. "You stay away from my sister."

Nathan looked at Millie. She was horrified. Her secret was finally going to be revealed. "What's he talking about Millie?"

Millie didn't speak.

"He slept with her." Jamie couldn't keep it in. His rage was too much.

Brooke and Nathan were shocked. Elizabeth let go of Wren and backed away from him. He tried to speak, but he couldn't.

Millie walked over to her brother. He was still being restrained by Eligh and Nathan. She slapped him as hard as she possibly could.

"MILLICENT!" Brooke yelled at her.

Millie had tears streaming down her face. Jamie couldn't believe that Millie had hit him. His face was stinging.

"You don't know a damn thing. Who the hell do you think you are? If you loved me then you would have kept your mouth shut. You would have let me explain. You have ruined everything." She wiped away her tears and she looked at her brother.

Eligh and Nathan finally released him. "Millie, what's going on?"

"Jamie just beat the hell out of Wren…He's innocent. He didn't sleep with me." She looked down at Wren. "I'm sorry." She looked over at Lexie and Eligh. "I told you that things were complicated. That's why I wanted to give Avery up for adoption. I wanted her as far away from me as possible. I'm destructive."

"Millie…Let's talk about this in private." Nathan suggested.

"NO," Millie yelled. "Jamie made this a public matter when he started punching people." Millie sighed. "You all wanted to know the truth and now you will. I was in love with this man." She looked at Wren and helped him to his feet. Blood was dripping down his beat up face. "He was my teacher at boarding school, and we had a connection that could not be denied."

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. Daniel walked over to where Elizabeth was standing and held her hand. He knew she was upset.

"We never slept together though. Wren wanted to keep me safe. He never wanted to hurt me. He used to call me his angel." Millie continued to wipe away her tears. "Some guy found out about us. And he and his friends threatened to tell the school board. He had a video of us kissing. He said that he would destroy it if I slept with him." Millie's heart broke as she talked about it. "So I did. I slept with him. I didn't want to, but I did."

Nathan and Brooke couldn't believe it. Brooke let the tears flow down her face.

"I found out I was pregnant soon after. I left Wren, and I called Brooke. The rest is history." Millie closed her eyes and then looked at Jamie. "I never wanted anyone to know that." She then looked at Wren. "You shouldn't have come to Tree Hill. Every thing was fine until you came here."

"Oh Milliie," Brooke wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Daniel whispered into Elizabeth's ear. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I am perfectly fine."

…

Alex was backstage. She couldn't believe Jamie had ruined her song.

"Alex," Chandler walked into the room.

"Chandler," she was shocked. Her heart fell to her stomach. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Like you didn't know I was in town."

"I had no idea."

"Yeah right," he shook his head. "You sang our song."

"That wasn't our song. I just wrote that when we were in high school."

"It was for me and you know it." Chandler couldn't believe she was there. "I'm getting married. We are over."

"I know that. We've been over since high school."

"Do you still have the tape?" Chandler asked.

"I destroyed that along time ago. You have nothing to worry about."

Chandler nodded. She better not let that tape get out. His life would be over. Jenny would hate him forever.

…

Jenny was trying to find Chandler. They had gotten separated during all of the commotion. Her phone started ringing, and she answered it. "Hello…"

"Hey Jen," it was Rob.

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Nice to talk to you too," he said sarcastically.

"Will you just tell me what you want?"

"I'm coming to see the boys."

"Why?"

"Because I miss my sons."

"You haven't missed them lately."

"Well I'm coming to see them Jenny, and you can't do anything to stop me." He hung up the phone.

She wanted to throw her phone across the room. Rob would ruin everything.

…

The cops were now there. Jamie was being handcuffed.

"Is that really necessary?" Nathan asked.

"Please…It was an accident." Summer said. Although she knew it wasn't an accident. Wren was going to need medical attention.

"Jamie," Mia sighed. "Please don't arrest him."

The club was a disaster area. Everyone was staring at the scene. Jamie never even got to sing.

He was embarrassed.

Wren was sitting on a chair with an ice pack on his face.

"We have to take him down to the station. I'm sorry." They started to lead him out of the club.

"You don't have to do that." Wren stood up slowly. "I'm not pressing charges against him."

The police officer looked confused. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah," Wren tried to breathe normally.

"You should press charges." Millie looked at Wren. "He beat the hell out of you for no reason. You should send him to jail."

"Millie," Nathan warned her.

Millie looked at Jamie. "I hate you. You are no longer my brother."

"MILLIE," Nathan yelled but she was already out the door.

The cops looked at Wren again. "Are you pressing charges?"

Wren looked at Jamie. "No I'm not."

Jamie looked relieved as they released him from the handcuffs.

"Summer," Jamie walked over to his wife.

"What were you thinking? You know what? You weren't thinking. You weren't thinking at all." Summer walked away from him.

Jamie had really screwed up things.

…

The scene changes to Mouth's house. Chloe was still standing in front of Charlie.

"Charlie, I think you should go. I don't have time for there to be an us. I have to take care of my little sister now."

Charlie nodded. "I understand that. Let me help you."

"Charlie…"

"Please Chloe…I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you." He sat down the chocolates and flowers. "I know that bringing these flowers and chocolates here are a little far fetched. I know that you aren't the kind of girl who likes things like that. You can't be bought." Charlie smiled. "But I want you to know that I am a head case. I have abandonment issues. I tend to think about myself more than I think about anyone. Well that was until I met you. Chloe you are all I think about." He touched her arm. "You don't have to take me back. I would understand if you didn't. But I love you. I have never loved anyone the way that I love you."

He smiled. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. And I am the stupidest person in the world for not showing you how much you mean to me. I'm lost without you." He walked to the door. "I better go. I'm sorry I hurt you. I wish I could take it back."

"How long are you grounded?"

"A month," he chuckled. At least it wasn't for a year.

"In a month do you think that we could have a picnic on the beach?"

Charlie smiled. "Yeah." Maybe there was hope for them. "It'll make the time go by faster." He opened the door.

"I love you too." She said with a smile on her face. She couldn't stay mad at him forever.

Charlie smiled as he walked out of the house. He would have to thank his mom. He definitely owed her.

…

Brantley was lying on his bed when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he couldn't deny them entry in their own house.

"Hi," Breanne walked in slowly. This wasn't exactly the honeymoon night she was expecting. "I'm sorry you feel rejected."

Brantley didn't say anything.

"I didn't have anyone when I was your age. I lived in this big ole house, and I did whatever the hell I felt like doing." Breanne sighed. She hated who she was in high school. "I was the biggest bitch in town, and I was proud of it. No one told me what to do or how to do it. I had no respect for myself or for people around me. I was alone and scared."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because I don't want that for my baby brother. I can see it in your eyes. You feel alone. You feel like no one cares. But we do. I care about you Brantley."

"You didn't even know I existed until a couple of months ago."

"Yeah and that still pisses me off. I wish I would have been around when you were younger. I wish I could have known our dad."

"He wasn't that special. Trust me on that one."

"Well you never talk to me about it. Maybe we could talk about it."

"I don't want too."

Breanne nodded. "Okay I'll respect you. But I need you start respecting me and Jeremy. We are trying are damndest with you."

Brantley nodded but didn't say anything.

"I want to give you what I never had. And that is stability and love."

Brantley still didn't say anything.

"If you ever want to talk I'm here for you." Breanne stood up and walked to the door.

"Thanks Breanne," Brantley told her before she exited.

In the hall Breanne smiled.

…

Lila looked in on Molly. She was sleeping peacefully. Ansley and Scott were also sleeping.

"I guess it was too good to be true." Lila walked past Spencer. "Lily doesn't want you anymore, and that isn't my fault. You can blame me, but if she really loved you she wouldn't have chosen Graham." With that said Lila walked out of the house. She would find away to get her daughter back.

…

Graham was sitting on the couch. Lily walked into the room and sat beside him.

"I'm taking her cell phone away."

"Graham…"

"No Lily. I don't need you to be the voice of reason on this one."

"You know I was just going to say that I agree with you, and I'm sorry I didn't come to your defense where Spencer is concerned."

Graham nodded. "I love Ansley and Scott."

"And they love you too. Spencer is just going to have to get use to that."

"I don't think he ever will."

"Maybe he'll surprise you. Maybe he'll surprise us both." Lily rested her head on his shoulder.

Scarlet walked into the house. "Mom…"

Lily stood up. "Hey Scar…What's wrong?"

"I set Lila up today."

Lily gave her a questioning look.

"I wanted her to buy me those revealing tops because I don't like her. And I was hoping dad would get rid of her."

"Oh Scarlet," she walked closer to her daughter.

"I'm sorry. I feel really guilty."

Lily hugged her. "Maybe we should go tell your dad."

Scarlet nodded. "I think that might make me feel better." Scarlet knew she could count on her mom.

…..

Max and Remy were in his bedroom.

"I think I drank too much." Remy could barely see straight.

"I think I could drink some more." He had gotten some more out of his dad's cabinet. "I'm having a great time with you Remy." He laughed.

"I'm having a great time with you too. But I think we could have an even better time." She touched his chest with her hand. She then pulled is shirt over his head.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yeah…I'm absolutely sure." She pushed him down on the bed.

He kissed her neck and then helped her unbutton her shirt. He looked at her. She was beautiful. He helped her with her bra and pants.

He was having sex with Remy Kyle, and he didn't even care.

…

Breanne and Jeremy were lying in bed together.

Jeremy kissed his wife forehead. "I can't believe we did it. I can't believe we finally got married."

"Are you happy?" Breanne asked.

"Of course I am." He kissed her cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Breanne smiled. She had finally gotten her happily ever after. Her love for Jeremy really was apart of a fairytale. They were perfect for one another.

…..

Spencer opened the door expecting Lila, but instead he was pleasantly surprised to see Scarlet and Lily.

"Hey guys…What happened?"

"I'm sorry daddy." Scarlet said as she flung her arms around her father. "I set Lila up. I think I should apologize to her."

"You can't. She's not here." Spencer told them.

"Where is she?" Lily asked. It really was none of her business.

"She doesn't live here anymore."

Scarlet looked shocked. Lily was the same.

"In the end I didn't really forgive her."

"Oh daddy," Scarlet hugged him again. "I'm sorry."

"No…This is for the best. She took over two years from me." He looked at Lily. "And that's unforgiveable."

Lily looked into his eyes. She was finally seeing the man she had once known. Her Spencer was finally back, but it was too late.

….

Riley and Jason were in Red Bedroom Records. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I know that you owe me nothing. But I just found out that I have a daughter I didn't know about. And Riley I really need your help."

Riley just stood there. Now Jason knew exactly how he felt.

…..

Elizabeth walked into the emergency room where Wren was getting stitched up. "Jamie hurt you." She noted. "I've never seen him punch anyone like that before."

"Yeah. It hurts." Wren couldn't believe that she was there.

"Millie was the girl that got away." Elizabeth had put it all together.

Wren nodded. There was no point in lying about it.

"I'm sorry that Jamie hurt you."

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah but Millie might not be. She's so broken."

"I never meant for her to get hurt, and I didn't know that she was pregnant. I didn't know that she slept with someone to protect me. I would have never asked her to do that."

"But she did do it. I'm guessing because she really loved you." Elizabeth sighed. "You came here to get her back."

"I came here because there was a job opening."

"You can stop lying to me."

"Elizabeth I do have feelings for you."

"Yeah you might have feelings for me, but I don't have feelings for you anymore." She looked at the door and then back at him. "I came to make sure that you were okay. I would suggest that you leave town. Tree Hill is a small town and my guess is you're going to be public enemy number one."

Wren didn't say anything.

"Goodbye Wren."

He sighed. "Goodbye Elizabeth."

….

Brooke and Nathan walked into their house. Eligh and Lexie followed behind them.

"She's not here." Nathan grit his teeth. "I can't believe we didn't know about this."

"Avery is a product of rape." Lexie told them. "Millie didn't want to sleep with that boy."

"That man caused this. I want him fired." Nathan was furious. "I don't want Millie anywhere near him ever again."

…..

Daniel and Alex walked into her apartment.

"I'm sorry that your song was interrupted."

"That's okay. I'll get to sing again one day." Alex smiled. "I was hoping we could go over to the bed and make good use of it."

"I was hoping that same thing." Daniel smiled as he kissed her.

They wasted no time taking their clothes off and falling onto the bed. Daniel rested his body on top of her as she kissed his chest.

They kissed passionately. Daniel cupped her breast and ran his lips all the way down her body. He was lost in the moment. He was so happy to be with her. "I'm so happy," he whispered.

"Me too," she rubbed his back.

"Elizabeth," he kissed her lips and immediately realized what he had said.

Alex was shocked. He confirmed what she had been afraid of all along. He was in love with Elizabeth.

….

Mouth was holding Carly in the living room. She was trying to fall asleep. "I'm going to protect you and keep you safe Carly. That is what you're mommy would want. I'm your daddy now. I love you." He kissed her little forehead.

The scene changed to Jason standing in the driveway. He had to make a decision.

….

Brantley was awakened by a tapping of rocks on his window. He walked to the window and looked down to see Millie.

He walked downstairs and then outside. "Millie, what are you doing here?"

Tears were streaming down her face.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

Ironically he was the only person she could trust.

…

**Okay so I am horrible. I am sorry for that. **

**I hope that you guys will forgive me. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews and support. **

**The next episode will start out the next day but skip ahead one week to Avery's birthday. Two couples finally get together while two couples break up. **

**Let me know what you thought! **


	26. Ep6Ch1 In A Blink of an Eye

**Episode 6 Chapter 1 In a Blink of an Eye **

Millie stirred awake. She looked around. She was in an unfamiliar place. She rolled over to see Brantley sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her. "What are you doing?" She wiped her eyes. They were hurting from all the crying she did the night before.

"Watching you sleep. I didn't think you were ever going to wake up." He laughed. "Or fall asleep."

They had been up all night talking about her life and everything that went wrong. "Thanks for listening. You didn't have too."

"I wanted too." Brantley informed her. "I'm glad that you felt like you could talk to me."

"Well I'm glad that you listened." Millie sat up in bed.

Brantley looked at the clock. "Please don't take offense to this, but I better get you out of here before Breanne sees you."

"Oh right. Crap." Millie stood up.

"If she sees you she is going to think the worse, and I am going to be grounded for the rest of my life." Brantley stood up. "Maybe she's not awake. Last night was her honeymoon."

"Knock, knock," Breanne said as she knocked on the door. "I hope you're dressed. I'm coming in."

"No," but it was too late. Breanne had already walked into his bedroom. "Shit," he said under his breath.

"Millie," Breanne stared at Millie.

Millie looked at Brantley waiting for him to say something, but he never did.

"I'll be downstairs." She looked at Millie. "I'm going to call your parents." Breanne walked out of the room.

Brantley looked at Millie. "I'm toast."

…

Nathan was pacing back and forth. "I can't believe she didn't answer her phone. You know what…I can't believe she didn't come home."

"Nathan, we need to cut her a little slack here. Last night was hard for her."

"She still should have come home." Nathan didn't care if Brooke was trying to be the voice of reason. He was worried sick about his daughter.

The phone rang. Nathan immediately answered. "Hello, Millie."

"No…Nathan…It is me, Breanne."

"Hey Breanne," Nathan looked confused. He never talked to Breanne.

"Listen Nathan…Millie is here at my house. I thought you might want to know."

"Thank God," Nathan was relieved. "We will be there soon. Don't let her leave. Thanks Breanne." Nathan hung up.

"She's with Breanne?" Brooke asked.

"I bet she was with Brantley."

"Oh God…I hope they didn't sleep together." Brooke followed Nathan out of the house to collect their daughter.

….

Millie was sitting on the couch in Breanne and Jeremy's house. "I promise you nothing happened. I had a bad night, and Brantley was the only one who I could talk to."

Breanne nodded.

"You probably don't believe me, but it is the truth."

Jeremy and Brantley were by the stairs. "She's telling the truth." Brantley told them. "I know that I broke the rules by having a guest over, but she needed me."

"We will talk about it later." Jeremy told him. "But I do believe you."

Brantley sighed in relief. He was actually surprised.

They heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Jeremy walked to the door and opened it.

Nathan and Brooke walked in. "Millie, thank God." Brooke walked over to her daughter.

"We were worried sick."

"I'm fine."

"What did you do?" Nathan asked her but looked over at Brantley.

"Nothing…I didn't want to go home."

"Just because you don't want to go home doesn't mean that you don't go home." Nathan told her. "I called you a thousand times. I don't understand why I pay for that thing if you aren't going to answer it."

Millie stood up. "Then don't pay for it." She looked over at Brantley. "Thank you for keeping me company last night. I'll call you later." She walked past her father. "I'll meet you at home."

"No," Brooke stopped her. "I'll drive your car home."

"No please…There is somewhere I need to go."

"Where?" Nathan asked.

"That doesn't matter…Please…I'll be home in an hour." Millie begged.

"Fine," Nathan gave in. "But not a minute later." Nathan warned her.

Millie nodded. She would do as she was told.

…..

Jake walked into the kitchen. Mia was feeding Sterling his breakfast. "Look Sterling…There is daddy."

"Hey little man…Do you like that baby food? I like baby food too." He laughed.

"How did you sleep?"

"I always sleep great with you by my side." He smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Is our little princess still sleeping?"

"Yes…I couldn't get her to budge."

"What about Max?"

"I haven't checked on him." Mia told him as she continued to feed Sterling.

"I'll go." Jake said. "I don't even think that I saw him yesterday." Jake made his way down the hall. He knocked on Max's door, but didn't hear anything. He walked in. "MAX!" He yelled.

Max and Remy were laying in his bed together. There were several bottles of alcohol all over the bedroom.

"Dad," Max jumped up. "It's not what you think."

"I think it is exactly what I think." Jake looked over at Remy.

She had tears in her eyes.

…..

Graham was one worried father. "I can't believe she didn't answer her phone."

"I'm worried." Lily added. "I think maybe we should call the police." She now knew how Lucas and her mom felt when she didn't come home at night. She would remember to apologize to Lucas.

"Yeah I think that is a good idea." Graham reached for his phone.

Lily's phone started to ring. "Hello…Jake hey…Yes thank you…Thank you so much." Lily hung up the phone. "Remy spent the night with Max."

"What?" Graham was speechless. "I'm going to kill Max."

"No your not." Lily stopped him. "I'm going to go pick her up, and you are going to stay here and calm down." Lily warned him. "I'll be back." Lily grabbed her keys and left the house.

The scene changed to Lily. She walked into Jake's house. "Hi…"

"Can we just go?" Remy met her at the door.

"Yeah…I'll meet you in the car." Lily told her. "Jake…"

"I think they had been drinking."

"Yeah…We had some wine missing."

"And I had beer and tequila missing."

"How did you find them?" Lily wasn't sure that she wanted to know the answer.

"They were in bed together." Jake said sadly.

Lily nodded. She knew what that meant. "I'll see you later Jake." Lily walked out of the house and got into the car with Remy.

"We didn't sleep together." Remy lied.

Lily didn't say anything. She just drove her car away.

Inside the house Jake was fuming mad. "I'm going to kill my son."

"Wait," Mia grabbed his shoulder. "Go take a shower and then if you are cooled down you can talk to him."

"Okay." Jake agreed. He didn't want to argue with his wife.

…

Jamie's body was sprawled out on the couch. It wasn't a very comfortable couch. Landon was standing next to him. Jamie opened his eyes. "Landon…"

"Daddy, why on the couch?" Landon had his hands on his hips.

Jamie smiled. Landon still had a hard time talking. "Daddy is in a little bit of trouble with mommy."

Carter walked in. "Are you grounded?"

Jamie nodded. "I think maybe I am." The boys would not understand what he was grounded from, so he decided not to mention that part.

"Boys," Summer walked in. "I think that it is time for you to take off your pajamas. I put your clothes on your beds."

"Okay…" Landon ran out of the room.

"I'll help him." Carter said. "Go easy on him summer." Carter walked out of the room.

Jamie sat up and Summer joined him.

"I'm so sorry. I'll say it a thousand times if I have to." Jamie looked at her.

"You scared me last night." Summer touched his shoulder. "I don't want you to ever do that again."

"I know. It won't."

"You need to talk to Millie. You have to make this right."

Jamie nodded. "Are we okay?"

Summer nodded. "We will always be okay." She kissed his cheek. "But please don't ever be that man I saw last night. I don't want to ever see that man again."

"I don't want to ever be that man again. Did you hear anything from the hospital? Is Wren okay?"

Summer nodded. "I called and checked on him when I woke up. He had to get stitches and he spent the night in the hospital. But he is being released today. Thank God he didn't press charges."

"Yeah thank God," Jamie was very disappointed in himself. He couldn't believe what he had done. He hoped his children would never know what he did. He wasn't proud of his actions at all. And he never would be. He ruined everything.

…..

Daniel was lying on the couch. He had felt like the stupidest man the night before. He couldn't believe what he had done to Alex. He felt like the biggest jerk on the planet.

"Daniel," Elizabeth was surprised to see him on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping…"

"Were you too tired to go to your room?"

"Yeah," Daniel sat up.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," he lied. "I'm fine."

"Well," Elizabeth sat next to him. "I think that we should take the girls to the zoo today."

Daniel smiled. "I think they would love that."

"Great," Elizabeth smiled. "Emma is going to be so excited about seeing the Elephants and the zebras."

"Don't forget the camera."

"I wouldn't think of it." Elizabeth stood up. "I'll get Emma if you get Madeline."

"Deal…"

Daniel smiled. The zoo would be a perfect distraction.

….

Alex was sitting on her bed. She had never been so humiliated in her entire life. Her name was easy to say. And it sounded nothing like Elizabeth.

She got up to answer the door when she heard a knock. "Chandler," she didn't want to see him. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the video."

"I told you that it was destroyed." Alex was getting angry with him.

"I can't let that get out. My fiancé can never know."

"Oh my God! You are like every other guy in this world. You are a son of a bitch." Alex yelled at him. "I don't have the damn tape. I got rid of it along time ago. You should just be honest with her. That's what girls want. They want someone that is going to be honest with them."

Chandler didn't say anything.

"Tell her the truth. If she loves you then she'll forgive you. If she doesn't forgive you then maybe it wasn't meant to be."

Alex pointed to the door. "Please leave. I didn't have the best night."

"You are going to be a super star." Chandler told her.

"Just go please, Chandler."

Chandler nodded. "I'm proud of you Alex."

"I guess I'm proud of you too. You look like you've cleaned up your act. That's a good thing."

"Yeah…Jenny helped me with that."

"Great," she opened the door. "See you later."

Chandler walked out of the apartment.

Alex walked back over to her bed. She couldn't believe that Chandler had moved on. He had been the greatest love of her life, or so she had thought.

…

Riley and Jason were at the café. "Have you told Rita yet?"

"I can't. Every time I try I lose my nerve. I know that I am going to lose her."

"You don't know that. You have to tell her the truth, and then you have to tell Mouth the truth."

Jason sighed.

"Mouth isn't going to give up custody of Carly easily. The longer you wait the harder it is going to be."

Jason nodded. He knew it wasn't going to be easy.

The scene changed to Rita and Jason's apartment. Jason walked in.

Rita was curled up on the couch reading.

"Hey babe," she looked up from her book. "Where were you so early this morning?"

"I need to tell you something." His face was covered in fear. He knew that he was going to lose her. That was how all stories like theirs ended. "I love you."

"I know that." Rita stood up. "Why do you look so scared?"

"I'm not a good person."

"Jason, what are you talking about? You are a great person."

"No," he shook his head. "Carly is my daughter." He told her. He didn't know how else to say it.

"What are you talking about?" Rita was confused. He couldn't possibly be talking about Carly. "Carly is not your daughter…Not Rebecca's daughter…She couldn't be yours."

Jason nodded. "She is mine. I was having an affair with your sister."

Rita shook her head. She didn't want to believe that. "No way…"

"Yeah…she left town because she was pregnant."

"You knew she was pregnant?"

Jason nodded. "Please…Rita you have to understand that I love you."

"Answer me this one thing…Were you with her at the same time you were with me?"

Jason didn't say anything.

"You know your silence says it all." Rita walked towards the bedroom and then turned towards him. "How do you know for sure that she is yours?"

He pulled out the paper with the truth on it. "I had a DNA test taken. She looks like me."

"I can't believe this." Rita had tears in her eyes.

"I still love you."

"How can I love you? I can't even look at you." With that said she walked out of the room and into the bedroom and slammed the door.

…

Eligh opened the door to see his sister. "Millie…"

"I wanted to see Avery."

Eligh nodded. "Come in. I think she would love to see you."

Millie walked in, and Eligh shut the door.

…

**Okay so I hope you like the beginning of this episode. **

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews. You guys are amazing. **

**I'm going to try to update twice a week. **

**Let me know what you thought! **


	27. Ep6Ch2 In a Blink of an Eye

**Episode 6 Chapter 2 In a Blink of an Eye **

Millie was in Avery's nursery. She was holding her. The little girl was playing with Millie's hair. "You're going to be one year old in a week. You are such a big girl."

"One," Avery said as she held up her hand.

"Yeah. You have grown up so much in a year." Millie ran her hand thru Avery's brunette locks. Her hair wasn't very long but it was thick like Millie's. "I remember the day you were born. You were a few days early. I was so worried about you. I just wanted to make sure that you went to the best family possible."

Avery was babbling.

"I think that means you agree with me. You went to the best family in the world. Your mommy and daddy are the best mommy and daddy in the whole world." She kissed Avery's forehead. "I am going to protect you forever and ever." Millie had tears in her eyes. "I promise sweet girl."

…..

Brooke and Nathan walked into their house.

"I'm so glad Sophie spent the night with her friend last night. I wouldn't want her to worry about all of this." Brooke said as she looked at her husband. "I can't believe what happened to Millie. I can't believe we didn't know what happened to her."

"She didn't tell anyone." Nathan was ashamed. He should have known. Nathan sat on the couch.

"This isn't your fault."

"How can you say that? My daughter got pregnant after she slept with some guy she didn't even know, and her brother beat the hell out of her teacher…Supposedly they were in love. God…I have got to get that Wren guy out of this town."

"What are you going to do?"

"I've already made a few phone calls. He won't have a job tomorrow morning that is for damn sure."

….

Millie pulled into her driveway. She wasn't ready to talk to her parents. They wouldn't understand. She didn't want to talk about it. It happened over a year ago, and she was over it. Well she was trying to get over it.

"Millie…" Millie hadn't realized that Wren had pulled in behind her. "I need to talk to you."

"Are you okay?" Millie could tell that his face was hurting, and he was limping.

He was black and blue. "I'll live. At least they let me leave the hospital." He touched her face. "I'm more worried about you. I wish I would have known what happened to you. You aren't supposed to protect me. I'm supposed to protect you."

Millie didn't say anything.

"You get your hands off my daughter." Nathan yelled as he walked outside. "If you don't get the hell off my property my son's hands won't be the only ones that hit your face." Nathan threatened.

"I'll always love you." Wren whispered in her ear before exiting to his car.

Millie rolled her eyes. "Dad, what is your problem?" She yelled at him as they walked into the house.

"Excuse me," Nathan yelled back.

"Nathan," Brooke tried to calm him.

"No," Nathan stopped Brooke. "I don't want that man anywhere near you."

"Dad, Wren is a great guy."

"He is a child molester."

Millie scowled. "He never hurt me."

"Millie…"

"Dad…you can't protect me…"

"I can sure in the hell try."

"May I go to my room?" She directed the question towards Brooke.

Brooke looked at Nathan. They had a conversation with their eyes. "Go ahead." Brooke told her. "Wait," Brooke walked over to where her daughter was standing. She wrapped her arms around her. "I love you. I am so sorry that you had to go through that. I wish I could wave a magic wand and make it all better."

Millie nodded.

"I don't want you to ever forget how much we love you." She finally released her.

Millie looked at her dad and then walked upstairs. When they heard the door to her room shut, Nathan turned towards Brooke. "How did I not know? God I wish I could kill the son of a bitch who did this to her." Nathan was furious. "She's my baby."

Brooke wrapped her arms around him. "We're going to get through this. We're going to make sure that Millie knows that we love her."

"She's been dealing with this for so long. It isn't fair."

"No it isn't."

Nathan shook his head. He felt like killing someone. He should have known that something bad had happened to Millie.

…..

Jake knocked on Max's door, but he didn't wait for his son to answer before he walked in. "At least you're dressed."

Max was sitting on his bad. "Alright dad…Let me have it."

Jake didn't say anything. He sat down next to Max. "I'm not going to yell at you. I think we both know that you're in trouble."

Max nodded.

"But this is about so much more than what I walked in on. Max I am worried about you. I am scared that you are headed down a path of no return."

"Dad, I am fine." Max defended his actions.

"You aren't fine." Jake told him without yelling. "You better take a long look in the mirror and decide whether or not you are happy with the boy looking back at you." Jake stood up. "You're not leaving this house for the next two weeks."

"Dad, please…I need to talk to Millie."

"Oh…I thought Remy was the one that I found in your bed this morning." Jake didn't mean to sound cruel, but he was frustrated.

Max rolled his eyes.

"You know what…I will let you go talk to her. You probably need too. She probably needs you." Jake said as he walked out of the room.

Max sighed. He had to make things right with Millie. She was the one he wanted.

…

Remy and Lily walked into their house.

"Remy Kyle, you are…"

"Graham, you can yell at her later." Lily intervened. "Remy, go to your room okay."

Remy nodded, looked at her dad, and walked upstairs.

"Lily…"

"She knows that she is in trouble." Lily informed him. "She doesn't need you yelling at her." Lily walked towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To comfort her."

"What happened last night?"

"I'll take care of it Graham. Don't worry."

Graham sighed. Remy was his daughter. He would always worry about her.

The scene changed to Remy's room. Lily walked in.

Remy was crying.

"Remy," Lily walked to her bed and sat down beside her. Remy rested her head on Lily's shoulder. "What happened last night?"

"I was drunk." Remy's tears flowed down her face. "I just wanted him to like me."

"Oh baby…You don't have to sleep with someone to get them to love you. You are so special."

"Lily please…Don't tell me how special I am…Will you just sit here with me while I cry?"

Lily nodded. "I'm here for you." Lily sat there and let Remy cry.

….

Elizabeth and Daniel were walking through the zoo with Emma and Madeline. Daniel had Madeline in his arms. Emma was having a blast looking at all of the animals.

It was the perfect family outing.

….

Jenny was in her apartment when Chandler walked in. "Hey I didn't know you were coming over." Jenny walked over and kissed him.

He didn't seem into it.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you sit down?"

"What happened?"

Jenny walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I know Alex Dupre."

"The girl who sang last night?" Jenny was confused.

"Yeah…We went to high school together."

"Okay…"

"We were in a relationship together."

Jenny sighed. She knew that he had other relationships before she came a long. "Okay…Why are you telling me this? Did seeing her make you want to be with her again?"

He shook his head. "When we were sixteen we made a sex tape."

Jenny looked shocked.

"Alex said that she destroyed it, but I feel like it is still out there somewhere. I wanted you to know about it. I want you to know everything about me."

Jenny was frozen. "I think you should go."

"Jenny…I thought you always wanted me to be honest with you."

"I need to think about this."

"I love you."

"Is the sex tape going to come out?" Jenny asked.

"It shouldn't…It was a mistake Jenny. It means nothing. Alex means nothing to me."

"I need to think about this….Could you please just go."

Chandler nodded. He kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the apartment.

….

Rita had her bags packed. She walked out carrying two of them.

"You don't have to go Rita."

"Yes I do." Rita had tears in her eyes, as did Jason. "I'll get the rest when I know you won't be here."

"Where are you going?"

"It's none of your business anymore." She walked out of the apartment. Her heart was broken.

Losing her was the last thing Jason had ever wanted.

…

"Dad," Chloe said when her father walked into the kitchen. "Carly ate all of her eggs." Chloe was so excited.

"That's great Carly." Mouth kissed her forehead. "You are getting so big."

They heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Mouth said as he walked to the door. "Jason," he was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay…Where's Rita?"

"I don't know where she is." Jason really didn't know. She wouldn't answer his phone calls.

"What's up?" Mouth was still confused as to why he was there.

"I know who Carly's father is."

Mouth narrowed his eyes. "I am her father."

"No Mouth…I'm her father." Jason let it roll of his tongue. "Me…"

"That's impossible." Mouth couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jason had lost his mind.

Jason shook his head. "I had these taken." He handed him the test results. "I was having an affair with Rebecca. I'm Carly's father. I want her."

"No way in hell." Mouth threw the results back in Jason's face. "She's my daughter."

"But she isn't. I am her father. I want her to know who I am."

"I will fight you, and I will win." With that said Mouth walked into the house and slammed the door in Jason's face.

Jason was going to fight for his daughter.

…

Millie was lying on her bed. She heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She said reluctantly.

She was surprised when Jamie walked into her room.

"You can go away." She sat up in her bed. "I have nothing to say to you."

"That's too bad because I have a lot that I want to say to you."

"What could you possibly have to say to me?" Millie was not giving him any kind of slack for his escapades the night before.

"How about I'm sorry?" Jamie looked at his sister.

She didn't say anything.

"I am sorry for jumping to conclusions, but I am not sorry for trying to protect you. I am your big brother and that is my job."

"You didn't have to beat him up."

"I'm sorry about that. I'm worried about you Millie."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine."

"You're only 16 years old, and you've been through hell and back. It isn't fair."

"But I'm dealing with it. I don't need your protection Jamie. Wren would never hurt me."

"He brainwashed you."

"If you are just going to bash him, you can get out. I'm tired of people bashing him. You guys don't even know him."

Jamie shook his head. He decided to move the conversation away from Wren. "Do you think you'll ever talk to Avery's father."

Millie shook her head. "No…Jamie I don't even know his last name. He isn't Avery's father, and I'm not Avery's mother. Lexie and Eligh are the perfect parents. I'm so lucky that Brooke stepped in and gave her to them. They were meant to be a family."

"And what about you?"

"I'm just a teenager trying to survive."

"I really am sorry for what I did. I hope one day you can forgive me." He walked to the door.

"I forgive you," Millie sighed. "I'm still mad at you. But you are my brother, and I'll always love you."

Jamie smiled. He could tell that Millie was hurting, and he was never going to stop worrying about her.

….

"Hey," Remy answered her phone. "I didn't think you were going to call me."

"Yeah…" Max said. "I thought that we should talk about what happened."

"Okay…" Remy had a bad feeling about the impending conversation.

"Last night was not something that I planned. And truth is I'm in love with Millie. I can't believe that I cheated on her."

"Millie will understand."

"No," Max snapped. "We can't tell her. Please…Remy we have to keep it a secret. Millie can never know about what we did."

Remy was devastated. "Okay…That's fine with me. It never happened. I didn't want it to happen anyway." She hung up the phone. Every guy she had ever liked had hurt her. She was tired of it.

…

Jessica opened the door to her apartment to see Riley standing in front of her. "Hey…What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you."

"Where's Mason?"

"Spending some quality time with my brother and sisters," he smiled.

"You look really happy."

"I have finally forgiven Jason."

"Really? What made you do that?"

"He is going through the same thing I went through."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jason has a daughter that he didn't know about."

Jessica was surprised. "Wow…That's kind of a big deal."

"He needs a friend, especially one who knows what he is going through."

"You might be a good guy Riley Scott." She smiled.

Riley smiled as he looked into her eyes. Without thinking they both leaned in and kissed one another. It was like magic.

…..

Jason was sitting in his car. He used the internet on his phone to look up a great lawyer. "I will get my daughter." He said to himself. "She's mine."

…..

Mouth was sitting out on the porch. Chloe and Connor walked outside with Carly. "Dad, she was asking about you." Chloe handed Carly to her father.

"Yeah I think she really likes us." Connor added.

Mouth nodded.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"I don't know how to tell you guys this."

"Just tell us." Connor urged him.

"Your mom slept with Jason Wolf."

Connor and Chloe both looked at each other.

"What does that mean dad?" Connor asked.

"It means that Carly is Jason's daughter."

"No way." Chloe shook her head. "Carly is your daughter."

"Yeah dad…You can't let him take her."

Mouth nodded. "I won't." He looked Carly. "She is our little angel, and she isn't going anywhere."

….

"Millie," Nathan called for her. After a few minutes she emerged from her bedroom.

"Yeah." Millie walked downstairs to him.

"Max is waiting outside for you."

Millie nodded and headed to the door.

"Don't stay out there too long."

"You can keep me locked up in the house dad, but it isn't going to change what happened." Millie said as she walked outside.

Nathan just wanted to protect her forever. That was his job.

"Hey," Max stood up. "I didn't think you were going to come out."

"At least you aren't drunk." Millie rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He really was. He screwed up. "You deserve so much better than I gave you. I really hope that you can forgive me."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I felt like I was losing you. I don't want to lose you. I love you Millie. I need you more than anything in the world."

Millie didn't say anything.

"I promise I'm going to do better. I am not going to be that guy anymore because you deserve so much better."

"We have to promise to be honest with one another."

"I know. No more lies. I promise." Max hugged her.

"Everyone knows how Avery was conceived." Millie told him. Before last night he was the only one that knew the truth about what happened to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be." Millie rested on his shoulder. "I need you Max."

"I know Millie. I'll never disappoint you again."

But that was probably a lie.

…

**Okay so first I am the worst updater in the history of updaters. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I will try to post the next chapter tomorrow. **

**Hope everyone is having a good labor day. **

**The next chapter jumps ahead a week to Avery's birthday party. **


	28. Ep6Ch3 In A Blink of an Eye

**Episode 6 Chapter 3 In a Blink of an Eye **

It was One Week Later in Tree Hill.

"Happy, Happy Birthday," Lexie said as she walked into Avery's nursery.

"Mama," Avery extended her arms, and Lexie picked her up.

"There is the birthday girl." Eligh smiled at his wife and daughter. He was so happy to have both of them in his life. It was pure joy.

"This is going to be the best first birthday ever!" Lexie told her.

…

Millie was searching for the perfect gift for Avery. Max was with her. "I want to get her something perfect."

"She is going to love anything that you get her." Max reminded Millie for the sixteenth time.

"I remember exactly how I felt this time last year." Mille sighed. "I had her early in the morning. I didn't even get to see her at first. Brooke thought it would be easier that way. But I snuck away later and I saw her. She was perfect. Just the most perfect little being in the whole world."

"Did you ever think about keeping her?"

"Every single day that I was pregnant, but I knew that I couldn't give her what she needed. I was too young. I didn't want to be a mother."

"What about now?"

"She has the best mom and dad in the whole world, and she never has to think otherwise. Avery has everything I ever wanted for her. I'm just lucky that I get to watch her grow up."

Max wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks for being here for me Max. I don't know what I would do without you."

Max kissed her forehead. He didn't know what he would do without her. That's why he had to keep what happened with Remy a secret. Millie could never know the truth.

…

Graham ran down the stairs.

"Well hello there speedy Gonzalez…" Lily laughed.

"I'm running late." He looked at her and ran his hands down his outfit. "How do I look?"

"Like you are ready to be the best Chief of Staff the hospital has ever seen." Lily kissed him. "I am so proud of you."

"I just want to do a good job."

"You will do the best job."

"You have to call me as soon as you get out of the appointment. I can't wait to find out what we are having. I wish I could be there."

"I will call you. Have no worries." Lily smiled.

Remy walked downstairs. She had been moody and closed off all week long.

"Remy," Graham looked at her. Their relationship seemed as if it was dwindling away. "I want you to go with Lily today."

"No way."

"You don't have a choice." Graham reminded her.

Remy rolled her eyes. She hated her dad. He was being so unfair. At least Lily hadn't told him that she lost her virginity to Max. Lily had been great. She was amazing.

"You can't be trusted." Graham said as he kissed Lily goodbye and walked out of the door.

"I hate him." Remy told Lily.

"You don't hate your dad." Lily told her. "We will have fun today at the birthday party. I will need your help keeping Scott and Ansley under control."

Remy nodded. She liked helping Lily.

Lily hated that they were fighting. She loved both Remy and Graham, and she didn't want anything to come between them.

…..

Jacey was lying on the doctor's examination table.

"Will your husband be joining us today Mrs. Scott."

Jacey shook her head. "No he had something he had to do. It's just me." Jacey was sad. She hated lying to her husband. None of this was fair.

…

Sawyer and Jones were playing in the children center at the gym.

Jeremy and Keith were watching them. "So how does it feel to be a newlywed?" Keith asked.

Jeremy smiled. "Pretty damn amazing…The sex is so much better when you are married."

"Tell me about it…I think it gets better with age too." Keith laughed. "I think it is because you get to know your partner so much better. I know everything there is to know about Jacey."

"I feel that way with Breanne. She is amazing." Jeremy smiled. "I think my marriage with her is going to be so much different than my marriage with Summer."

"You and Summer were just too young to be married."

"Well some people can make it work. We just couldn't. But she gave me Drew. And I love that little boy so much."

"Kids are the best." Keith looked out at Sawyer and Jones. They were jumping around with all the other kids.

"Well you're about to have another one."

"Yeah I can't wait. I think Sawyer and Jones are going to be the best big brothers ever. I just wish Jacey would talk to me about the pregnancy."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked curiously. "What's going on?"

"She won't tell me about any of her appointments. It doesn't make sense. I was there for all of the boys appointments."

"Maybe you should talk to her about it."

"I have tried, but I'm not getting anywhere with her."

"Talk to one of her doctors. There might be something that she doesn't want you to know."

Keith shook his head. "Jacey wouldn't hide something bad from me. She trusts me. She wouldn't do that."

Jeremy shrugged. Keith couldn't let himself believe that something could be wrong with the baby. Jacey would have told him if there was.

…

Connor and Scarlet were running together in the park. Connor stopped at the bench. "You're pretty fast."

"It's because I'm young." Scarlet laughed.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah…That's super duper."

"Oh stop it." She laughed again. "I'm never going to tell you anything ever again."

"Oh come on…You have to admit that super duper is kind of funny. I didn't know anyone still talked like that."

"Well I guess twelve years olds do."

"Hey you're about to be thirteen." Connor reminded her. "Just a few more months."

"Yeah well you're going to be seventeen a few months after that."

"Yeah." Connor sighed. He and Scarlet had talked about their age difference. They had a lot in common. They were just friends of course, but Connor liked spending time with her. She didn't seem like a twelve year old. She was so smart and sweet. She was amazing. "You want to run some more?"

"Let's go. I'm going to beat you." She took off and Connor ran after her.

…..

Alex opened the door to see Daniel standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. You've been avoiding me lately." Daniel walked in.

"I don't want to talk to you." Alex rolled her eyes. "I've been avoiding you for a reason."

"Alex…."

"Daniel," Alex stared at him. "Have you told Elizabeth that you are in love with her?"

"I'm not in love with her."

"Well then that's just depressing for me." Alex sat down on her couch. "You said her name when we were about to have sex."

"It was a mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake." Alex yelled at him. "You are in love with her. Just please do us all a favor and admit it."

"I want to be with you."

Alex shook her head. "I can't do that. I can't be the other woman."

"You will be the only woman."

She stood up. "I think that you should leave. We can't start over. I know how you feel about her even if you are too afraid to admit it."

"Alex…"

"Just go." Alex opened the door, and Daniel did as he was told. Alex closed the door and walked back to her couch and sat down. She was so sad. She couldn't believe that she had fallen for someone who was in love with someone else.

…

Jenny opened the door to see Chandler standing in front of her.

"Hi," he said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping that we could talk. You've been avoiding me."

"Well I need some time to think." Jenny told him. She was still upset about the porn video he had made.

"I love you."

"I know that. I love you too."

"So can we please talk?"

"I can't. We have a birthday party to go to."

"Can I see the boys?"

As if on cue, Rob walked out with Wesley and Nicholas.

"Chandler," Nicholas ran into his arms. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Wesley also hugged him. "Look," he pointed to Rob. "Our dad is here."

"I see that."

"Rob is visiting." Jenny told him. "Listen I have to go take a shower. You boys play nice."

"We will mommy." Nicholas told her, but she was not talking about them. She was talking about Rob and Chandler.

"Hey Wes," Rob looked at his oldest son. "Will you and Nicholas go put your shoes on?"

"Sure daddy…Come on Nicholas." Nicholas followed his older brother.

"I didn't know you were coming into town." Chandler told Rob. "I guess it is nice to meet you." Chandler extended his hand. Rob didn't shake it.

"I can't believe Jenny didn't tell you."

"She must have forgotten."

"Or she just didn't want you to know."

"Jenny loves me."

Rob shook his head. "Jenny might be wearing an engagement ring right now, but soon enough she won't. The two of you won't get married."

Chandler rolled his eyes. "You left Jenny. She won't go back to you."

"You broke her heart when you told her about the porn video. It is only a matter of time before she breaks up with you." Rob pointed to the door. "You can leave anytime you want."

"I'm not going anywhere. I hope you know that."

….

Brantley walked downstairs. Breanne was wrapping a present.

"Is that for me?" Brantley laughed.

"If you like Dora the Explorer then yes." She laughed with him.

"She's my favorite. I always wanted a doll that could speak Spanish and English. That's my kind of doll."

"You seem like you are in a good mood."

"Hey don't tell anyone. You might ruin my badass reputation."

Breanne smiled. They were finally getting along, and it felt nice. "You are coming with me to the birthday party."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"You just ruined my mood."

"I thought it might."

Brantley sighed. "Oh well. At least I will get to see Millie."

Breanne smiled. She had a feeling her brother was falling for Millie Scott.

…

Brooke walked downstairs with Avery's birthday present. "Hey honey are you almost ready?" She asked Nathan.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong? You don't sound too excited about the party."

"I have a feeling something is going to go wrong."

"Oh please…You are such a pessimist." Brooke smiled. "Nothing is going to go wrong. Avery is going to have the best first birthday ever."

"I hope so." Nathan was still unsure. Something always went wrong when the Scotts got together.

…

"Alright guys…" Lucas looked at Natalie, Brody, Lucy, and Mason.

"I'm not a guy." Natalie reminded him.

"Right sorry…Are you all ready to go to the party."

"Yeah," they all cheered. They were pretty excited about the birthday party.

"Cake," Brody smiled. He loved cake.

"Yes we are all going to have cake." Lucas told him. He heard a knock on the door. Peyton walked in. "Peyton…"

"Hi," Peyton smiled as the kids all ran to hug her. "I thought that we could all go to the party together."

Lucas smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." He didn't know if he was excited about her coming or the fact that he would have some help with the kids.

…..

Jason was with his lawyer. They were going over the custody case.

"So you don't think that I have a chance to get custody of my daughter?"

Michael, Jason's lawyer, shook his head. "I don't think you have a chance against Mr. McFadden. I'm sorry."

"But you have to fight. You are my lawyer. And you have to fight for me."

"I will do everything that I can, but I'm not a miracle worker."

Jason sighed. He had to do something. He wanted Carly to know him.

…..

Riley and Jessica were sleeping on his couch. Jessica was wrapped in one of Riley's blankets.

"I can't believe we did that." Riley smiled as Jessica stirred awake.

"Do you regret it?"

"No," he shook his head. "Do you?"

"No…It was amazing. You were amazing." Jessica smiled. Their night together wasn't planned, but it had been a wonderful surprise.

They hear a knock on the door.

They look at each other.

"I'll go to the bedroom." She tried to pick up all of her stuff, but she left her earrings on the coffee table.

Riley put on his jeans and answered the door. "Hunter," he was shocked.

"Hey man," Hunter gave Riley a hug. "We just got into town. You know my niece is turning one today."

"Yeah I know."

"We wanted to be here." He looked around. "Have you seen Jessica? She wasn't at home."

"Um no…I…"

Hunter glanced over at the coffee table. "I gave those to her."

"What?"

"Jessica…She's here." Hunter looked around. "JESSICA," he yelled.

Jessica walked out of the bedroom. "Hunter please…Please don't be mad."

He was worse than mad. He was furious. His best friend and his girlfriend were cheating on him.

…

**I am the worst updater ever. I am sorry. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please let me know what you thought. **


	29. Ep6Ch4 In A Blink of an Eye

**Episode 6 chapter 4 In a Blink of an Eye **

"Hunter, please let me explain." Jessica begged him.

"No," he walked to the door. "I don't want to hear anything that you or you have to say." He walked out of the trailer, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh God," Jessica fell into Riley's arms.

_Flashback: _

_Jessica and Riley were sitting in his trailer watching a movie. "I think I should call my dad and check on Mason." _

"_You did that five minutes ago." Jessica reminded him. _

"_I know, but I don't like when he's not asleep in the next room." _

"_Your dad has raised a thousand kids. I'm sure he can handle Mason." _

"_What if?" _

"_Stop," Jessica laughed. "What can I do to take your mind off of this?" _

"_We could talk about that kiss we had last week." They hadn't mentioned it at all since it happened. _

"_It was a mistake." _

"_Do you really believe that?" _

"_No," she smiled. "But I don't know what we're supposed to do about it. I have a boyfriend." _

"_You guys never talk anymore." _

"_He's your best friend. He'll be furious." _

"_Well maybe the kiss meant nothing. Maybe it was just a fluke." _

"_Okay…" _

_He shook his head. "We both know that is not true." He leaned in and kissed her. The kiss grew more and more passionate. Riley fell on top of her as she helped him with his shirt. _

"_Are you sure about this?" Riley asked. _

"_Yeah…I'm completely sure." She continued kissing him. They were doing it. They were having sex. Jessica thought it was more like making love. _

End of Flashback

"I don't regret what happened." Jessica told him.

"I don't either. I just regret that he had to see us that way."

Jessica nodded. She needed to talk to Hunter. She needed to make things right with him.

Riley leaned in and kissed her. "This feels right."

"Yeah it does."

They heard a knock on the door. "I guess he's back to yell at us some more."

Riley opened the door to see Jason. "I need to talk to you. Am I interrupting something?"

"No…I'm going to go get ready. We're meeting your dad at the birthday party." Jessica told them.

"I'll pick you up."

"Okay." Jessica kissed his cheek and left.

Jason was confused. "I thought she was with Hunter."

"Not anymore." Riley hoped. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"The lawyer doesn't think that I will get custody of Carly. I need your help. We've got to do something."

Riley nodded. "I think I have a plan."

Jason looked relieved. He didn't have any kind of plan at all.

….

Lily was lying on the doctor's examination table. Remy and Scarlet were with her.

"Alright," Doctor Smith smiled. "Are you guys ready to find out the sex of the baby?"

Scarlet nodded. Remy squeezed Lily's hand. "I bet we're having another girl." She smiled.

The doctor looked at the machine. "Wow! He has a very strong heart beat."

"He?" Lily smiled.

"Yes ma'am…You can tell Dr. Kyle that he is going to have a son."

Lily was so excited. She had tears dripping down her face. "A little boy…We're going to have a little boy."

Scarlet and Remy were excited too. The girls still outnumbered the boys.

…..

Savannah was sitting on her bed. Drake walked in. "Vannah, what's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about Remy."

_Flashback: _

_Remy and Savannah were at school. Remy was crying in the bathroom. Savannah saw her. "Remy, what's wrong?" _

"_Nothing." _

"_Something is up. I can tell. Remy you can talk to me."_

"_I had sex." _

"_What?" _

"_I had sex. I don't think I can be any clearer." Remy snapped. She looked at Savannah. "I'm sorry." _

"_Did you use protection?" _

"_Yes mother I used protection." _

"_I just want you to be safe. Sex is a big deal. You shouldn't be having sex when you're a teenager. Especially if you are not in love…" _

"_Do you not love Drake?" _

"_What is that supposed to mean?" _

"_Everyone knows that the two of you aren't having sex." Remy had overheard Drake talking about it. "Drake's going to turn to someone else if you don't give him what he wants." _

"_Drake loves me. He wouldn't do that." _

"_Max supposedly loved Millie, but that didn't stop him from sleeping with me." Remy looked at Savannah. "Be careful Miss Abstinence. There are plenty of girls who would be willing to give your husband exactly what he wants." Remy walked out of the bathroom. Savannah sighed. Remy was probably right. _

End of flashback

"I think it is time." Savannah kissed his cheek.

"What?"

"I think we should have our honeymoon."

"You're ready?" He smiled like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yeah…I'm ready." She wasn't sure if she was ready, but she knew that he was. And she would do anything for him.

"I love you Savannah." He kissed her. "I love you so much."

…

Wren opened the door to his apartment to see Millie standing in front of him. "I'm glad you came by."

"Yeah well if my dad knew that I was here he would kill me."

"I know. He's already killed me."

"I'm sorry about your job. Why are you still in Tree Hill?" Millie didn't understand why he hadn't left town yet.

"Because you are here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Wren we can't be together. I have a boyfriend."

Wren nodded. "Does he love you like I love you?"

"Wren," she wasn't sure if Max loved her the way Wren did. She hoped that he did.

"I didn't want you to come by so that we could argue some more. I wanted you to come by so that I could give you this." He handed her a present. "It is for Avery."

"Awe…That's sweet Wren."

Wren nodded. "I wish she were my daughter."

"Sometimes I wish that too." Millie hugged him. "You should leave Tree Hill. My dad will make sure that your life is miserable."

"My life will be miserable without you." He kissed her cheek. "You are the one for me. I hope one day you will realize that too."

Millie didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. "I'll give this to Avery. I'm sure she'll love it."

Wren watched her as she left. He needed her. He loved her so much. He knew no one would ever understand that.

….

Connor walked into Peyton's apartment to see Charlie.

"How's life treating you?" Connor asked.

"Well my mom hasn't been too strict with my grounding. She lets me go out every now and then. She makes me talk to her a lot."

Connor laughed.

"What's up with you? What's with the grin?"

"I think I might have feelings for someone."

"What? Who?"

Connor smiled. "She's younger than me….A good bit younger than me."

"Are you dating a baby?"

"Scarlet," Connor smiled when he said her name. He got chill bumps just thinking about how beautiful she was.

"Scarlet Roberts?" Charlie didn't know any other Scarlet. "She's twelve."

"She's brilliant."

"You like her," Charlie was surprised.

"Yeah I think I do. But what do I do about it?"

"You see if she feels the same way."

"Her dad is never going to let her date me. I'm sixteen."

"So…If you really care about her then maybe he'll understand."

Connor shook his head. He didn't think that Spencer would ever understand.

"I think that it is good that you like someone Connor. You deserve to be happy."

…

Jacey walked into her house. "Mommy," Sawyer hugged her. "We're ready for the party."

"Alright…I'll be right there. I just want to change my clothes." Jacey kissed his forehead.

Keith was at the table. He was wrapping the present.

"Hey honey," she smiled. "I'll be ready in five minutes."

"Us too," he laughed. Jacey walked into their bedroom. Keith finished wrapping the present. He couldn't find a pen to write names on the present. He walked into the living room and picked up Jacey's purse to look for a pen. He found the sonogram. Written on the back he saw the word girl.

"Jacey," he walked into their room.

"Yeah..Kei…" she was so what he was holding. "Keith…I can explain."

"You went to another appointment without me. We're having a little girl, and you didn't even want me to know."

"I was going to tell you. It was a last minute appointment."

"You're lying to me. Why do you keep lying to me?"

"I'm not lying." She looked away from him. "I'm sorry. I should have told you.'

"Yeah you should have." Keith shook his head. "We're having a daughter?"

"Yeah a little girl…"

"I bet she's going to look just like you." Keith couldn't stay mad at her for long.

"Maybe," Jacey's heart was breaking.

"Please promise me that you won't go to another appointment without me."

"I won't go without you. I promise." She hugged him.

"God…We've got to think of names." Keith smiled. He touched Jacey's stomach. "Hey little girl…daddy loves my sweet angel. That's what she is Jacey. She is a sweet, sweet angel."

"Yeah she is."

…

Jenny walked out of her bedroom. Chandler and Rob were sitting on the couch. Wesley and Nicholas were playing in front of them.

"It's time to go guys." She looked at Chandler. "I will talk to you later."

"Wait…I wanted to go to the party with you."

"The boys and I are going to go with Rob to the party." Jenny told him. "I'll come over afterwards."

"Fine…" he looked at Wesley and Nicholas. "You guys have fun, okay. Give me a hug."

"Bye Chandler." Nicholas and Wesley gave him a hug. They really loved Chandler, but they loved their dad too.

Rob smiled. Rob was going to get everything that he wanted. He wanted Jenny back.

Chandler was worried that Jenny was going to leave him and go back to Rob. They had been married after all.

…

Riley was at the café.

"Riley," Mallory sat down across from him. "I was surprised when you called. You made it perfectly clear the last time that we spoke that you never wanted to speak to me again."

"I need your help."

"Really. With what? Is Mason okay? I miss him so much."

"He's fine. This doesn't have anything to do with Mason." Riley sighed. "I just need you to do something for me. I think you owe me that much."

Mallory didn't say anything. She was waiting for his explanation.

"Jason just found out that he has a daughter. He was told he probably wouldn't be granted custody."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I think you might be the key in getting him custody."

Mallory was more confused than ever.

….

Millie walked into Lexie and Eligh's apartment.

Avery saw her and stood up and walked to Millie.

"Oh my God," Lexie exclaimed. "Eligh get the camera. Avery just took her first steps."

Avery stopped as she reached Millie.

Millie had tears falling from her eyes. "You did it Avery. You started walking. You did it. You did it baby girl. You did it."

…..

**I am so sorry that I have turned into a horrible updater. I feel like I'm losing interest in this story. It may be because I am so busy, or it may be because I haven't gotten as many reviews, and I feel like you guys may be losing interest. I hope that's not true. **

**Anyways let me know what you thought. I will try my best to update soon. **


	30. Ep6Ch5 In a Blink of an Eye

**Episode 6 Chapter 5 In a Blink of an Eye **

"Happy Birthday to you." Everyone was singing to an excited Avery. She was ready for a piece of cake. It looked yummy to her tummy.

"Happy Birthday dear Avery…Happy Birthday to you."

"Birfday," Avery smiled in an excitement.

"Yeah sweet girl. It is your birthday. Your very first birthday." Lexie told her sweet little girl.

"One whole year…Here is to many more." Eligh held up his glass and everyone joined in with a drink.

Millie took a drink of her water.

"Are you okay?" Max squeezed her hand and whispered in her ear.

"Yeah. I'm amazing."

Max kissed her cheek, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Remy rolled her eyes. She had been watching them the entire time, and she was disgusted. She couldn't take it anymore so she walked out of the house.

Back in the kitchen McKenzie and Hunter were getting the chips and salsa ready. "Did you tell her?" McKenzie whispered in his ear.

"I don't think I'm going to have too."

"What does that mean?"

"She's moved on. I caught her with Riley this morning."

"What?" McKenzie was shocked. She never thought Jessica would be someone who would cheat. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I'm kind of pissed about it." Hunter threw the chips into the bowl. He thought he may have broken a few of them.

"Well you shouldn't be," McKenzie gave him a knowing look. "We have kind of done the same thing." She reminded him.

Hunter didn't say anything. He wasn't ready to tell Jessica the truth. That was why he was avoiding her.

In the living room, Jessica was eating her cake alone. Mason was playing with Brody and Natalie, and Riley hadn't shown up. Hunter had been avoiding her, and to make things better McKenzie was there.

"Jessie," Ally jumped into her lap. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too precious girl. Do you like New York?"

"Yeah I love New York. Me and Grayson get to play all the time."

"What about Levi? I bet you guys get to play a lot too."

"I don't see Levi anymore."

"What?" Jessica didn't understand.

"Mark and Levi don't live with us anymore."

"Why not?"

"We live with daddy now. Mommy and daddy are in love."

Jessica couldn't believe it. Hunter made her feel bad but all along he was with McKenzie.

Jessica sat up and placed Ally in the chair. "I need to go see your daddy okay." She kissed her forehead. "I love you princess."

"I love you too." Ally smiled, oblivious to what she had done.

Jessica marched into the kitchen and hit Hunter on the arm. "You are such a jerk."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were pissed off at me this morning, but you've been cheating on me, probably for months."

"Jessica, I was going to tell you."

"When? Before or after you screamed at me."

"I'm sorry. But you cheated on me too."

"Once a cheater always a cheater." Jessica yelled.

The party guests were listening in on the conversation.

"I can't believe you. Or you." She looked at McKenzie. "Someone should have told me. What happened between me and Riley was a one time thing."

"It didn't look like a one time thing." Hunter yelled. "Are you in love with him?"

"Are you in love with her?"

Peyton and Lucas were now listening in. They knew that they shouldn't, but Riley's name was mentioned. They wanted to see what kind of trouble he was causing.

"Yeah," McKenzie admitted. McKenzie smiled. "I've always loved her."

Jessica tried to hold back her tears. "That's great. I'm glad you told me." She walked out of the room.

McKenzie and Hunter shared looks. This did not go the way that they had wanted it to go.

…

Outside on the porch, Max joined Remy.

"What do you want?" Remy asked.

"I want to make sure that you are okay."

"You don't care about me. All you wanted was sex."

"Remy, it was a mistake. You have to see that."

"I think that Millie needs to know the truth."

"You can't." He grabbed her arm.

"Let go," She pulled away and walked back into the house.

Millie and Brantley were talking about Avery and how cute she was. Brantley was glad that he could see Millie. She had been MIA.

"Millie," Remy yelled.

"Stop, Remy." Max was furious.

"Remy," Lily called her name.

Jake and Mia were watching, both afraid of what was about to happen.

"What's wrong Remy?"

"Max is a lying son of a bitch. I thought you might want to know that."

"REMY!" Lily yelled.

"It's true. Tell her Max…Tell her what you did."

Fortunately the kids were too busy playing to pay attention to the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

"Max," Millie turned towards him. "What is she talking about?"

"Nothing. It is nothing." Max didn't want her to know.

"Oh come on Max…You know very well that it is something…What happened between us was something."

"Remy this is not the place for this." Lily warned.

"It is the place for this. Millie needs to know the truth about Max. Everyone deserves to know the truth."

"Remy…." Max looked at her pleadingly.

"What is going on?" Millie was afraid of the answer.

Max knew he had no other choice but to tell her. "Can we go outside? I don't want to talk about it in here."

"We slept together." Remy yelled. "Your loving boyfriend had sex with me, and then had the nerve to act like it didn't even happen. Congratulations, you have a winner." Remy runs out of the house. Lily was so embarrassed.

Millie had tears in her eyes. "Is it true?" Millie asked Max. His silence spoke volumes. "Oh my God." Millie also ran out of the house.

"You asswhole." Brantley hit Max in the face and followed after Millie.

Jake helped his son up.

"Alright guys," Nathan tried to intervene. "I think that we should all get back to celebrating with Avery. It is after all her birthday."

"I agree." Brooke smiled.

Everyone followed Brooke back to the table.

Nathan walked over to Jake and Max. "I want to talk to him."

Jake nodded. "Go ahead."

Max followed Nathan outside to the porch. Max's face was burning, and he knew Nathan was about to yell at him.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you have to apologize too."

"I don't think she's going to listen to me."

"Probably not," Nathan snapped. "I don't want you to have anything to do with her anymore."

"I love her."

"She doesn't need your kind of love. That I am sure of." Nathan walked to the door. "Just leave her alone. I'm tired of my daughter getting hurt. I won't let you or anyone else ever hurt her again." Nathan walked back inside. Max was left on the porch to think about everything he had done.

….

Lily walked outside and got into the car with Remy.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I'm not going to apologize. It wasn't fair. I cared about him, but he didn't care about me. I was duped by yet another guy."

Lily held Remy in her arms. "It is going to be okay sweetie. It's going to be okay."

….

"Avery, are you enjoying your cake sweet girl?" Eligh asked his daughter. The birthday party had definitely taken a turn for the dramatic.

"Yummy," Avery licked the last bit of her icing. "Pe."

"Presents…" Lexie smiled. "I think we can handle that." Lexie looked over at the table and pulled out a present. "You can open this one first. It's from your Aunt Isabella."

Avery smiled.

Brooke watched as Avery bonded with her parents. She knew then that she had made the right decision in bringing them together.

Avery was one very lucky little girl. She was going to have a very wonderful life.

….

Riley and Mallory were now at his trailer. Riley opened the door and Jason walked in. "Okay so what's up?"

"Meet your wife." Riley pointed to Mallory.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"If you marry Mallory the judge will most likely give you custody of your daughter. Mallory agreed to marry you."

"I don't even like you."

"Yeah well the feeling is mutual." Mallory snapped at him. "I can promise you that."

"Why would you do this?"

Mallory looked at Riley. She still loved him and missed him every single day. "Because Riley asked me too…And because every father deserves a chance to be apart of his child's life."

"What if it doesn't work? What if I marry you and then I still don't get my daughter?"

"Then you get a divorce." Riley told him.

"How long do we have to stay married?"

"For at least three years or so."

"Or so?" Jason wasn't happy about this.

"This isn't about you. This is about your daughter." Riley reminded him.

Jason didn't say anything. He couldn't believe Mallory was willing to do this for him. All he knew was that he wanted his daughter.

….

Chloe walked outside to find her dad sitting on the porch steps. "Hey dad…"

"Hey honey…"

"You know we probably should have taken Carly to the birthday party."

"I know."

"Why didn't we?" Chloe asked.

"I thought that Jason might be there. I don't want her anywhere near him."

"What are you going to do? What if he tries to take her from us?" Chloe was worried.

"I won't let that happen." Mouth smiled at his daughter. "I will do whatever I have to do to make sure that Carly stays with us, right where she belongs."

"Good…Because I think mom would want her with us." Carly sat beside her dad and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, princess."

Mouth would do whatever it took to protect his kids.

…..

Scarlet and Connor were walking along the streets of Tree Hill. "I didn't know that you were going to come to the party."

"I just wanted to see you."

Scarlet stopped walking. Connor stopped too.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because I like you."

"Um…as a friend?" Scarlet questioned. Connor would never have feelings for her. She was way too young for him.

"I like you as a friend. You are a great friend. But I think I might have feelings for you."

"I'm only twelve."

"Yeah but you are the most brilliant girl I have ever met." Without thinking Connor leaned in and kissed her.

Scarlet wasn't expecting the kiss, but she accepted it with great pleasure. It was a wonderful kiss.

"Wow!" Scarlet said when they pulled apart.

"I guess you have feelings for me too."

Scarlet nodded. "Yeah…Yeah I think I do."

Connor smiled and took a hold of her hand. She might be young, but he cared about her. He really had feelings for her.

…

Millie was sitting on the beach watching the waves hit the wet sand. She always loved the beach, even as a little girl. It always brought her some kind of peace. She felt like her mom was talking to her through the waves. She didn't understand why, but that was how she had always felt.

"Is there enough room for two on this beach?" Brantley asked as he approached Millie.

Her eyes were blotchy red and her hair was wind blown. Millie nodded but didn't speak.

"I thought that I would find you here." Brantley sat down. "The beach is a great place to cry."

Millie rolled her eyes.

"When your face is all red people just think that it is from the water."

Millie still didn't speak. She wanted too, but her heart was filled with hurt and anger. She was afraid of what she might say. She was mad, even if Brantley wasn't the one who she was mad at.

"I'm trying to make you laugh, but evidently I'm the only one who thinks that I'm funny."

Millie still didn't say anything.

"Okay so you aren't a fan of my sense of humor. I will make note of that." Brantley sighed. "You know what we don't have to talk about you. We can talk about me." He smiled at her. "You've always wanted to know why I was such an ass…So I'll just tell you. I was kind of happy when my dad died."

"Why?" Millie finally spoke.

"When I was little, my dad used to beat me." Brantley took a moment. "The beatings stopped when I turned twelve, but we used to fight. And he would scream at me so much. I don't think he ever loved me. I never really knew my mom."

Millie looked at Brantley.

"I really was glad when he died. I didn't think I had anyone. I figured I'd get sent to foster care or something. I never thought that I would find my sister." He shook his head. "I used to be so scared. I guess that's why I act like such a jerk. It's the way that I protect myself. I never have to worry about people hurting me."

"I'm so sorry." Millie thought he was going to comfort her. Now she felt like she needed to comfort him. "Why did you just tell me this?"

"I don't know. I've never really told anyone that before. It was my little secret. I feel like I can trust you."

Millie rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad that you told me. I'm glad that you can trust me."

"You know you can trust me too."

"I can't believe Max cheated on me." Millie had tears in her eyes. "You warned me about him, but I didn't listen. You told me that we weren't going to work out, but I didn't want to believe you."

"If it makes you feel any better, I wish that I would have been wrong. I never wanted you to be in pain."

"He slept with someone else." Millie cried in his arms. "He slept with Remy. I don't think I can ever forgive him for that."

Brantley held her close. He wanted to make it better, but he didn't know how.

…

Max walked into his bedroom, and Jake followed behind him. "What were you thinking?"

"Oh come on dad you can't actually think you can give me a lecture. You were a father at sixteen."

"I'm not giving you a lecture about sex." Jake corrected him. "I'm giving you a lecture about the way you treat girls."

"Dad," Max tried to stopped him.

"No…You are going to listen me." Jake forced Max to sit down. "You cheated on Millie."

"It was a mistake. People make mistakes, dad. You have made plenty of them."

"Yeah I know that. But I've learned from them too. I'm afraid that you aren't learning from yours. You better think about what you're doing Max. Because if you don't you are going to push away the people who love you the most." Jake walked to the door but turned around before exiting. "You're grounded."

"What for?" Max protested.

"Because I don't trust you anymore, and that scares the hell out of me." Jake left the room.

Max rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed. His dad was such a jerk.

….

Jessica opened her apartment door to see Hunter standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?" She turned away from him, and he walked into the apartment.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you."

He touched her shoulder. "I didn't mean to fall back in love with McKenzie. It just happened. I loved you. You are amazing. But the truth is we fell apart the moment you didn't go to New York with me."

"I loved you too. I still love you."

"What about Riley?"

"I don't know. Last night was the first night that we…We had never done that before. It doesn't mean that I don't love you."

"Jessica I think that I'm supposed to be with McKenzie."

Jessica nodded. "What about Mark?"

"He moved out of McKenzie's apartment, and I moved in. He caught us kissing. I wanted to tell you. I just didn't know how."

"It would have been easier if I would have heard it from you, but really…Our relationship ran its course. There is nothing else that we can do about it."

"I hope that we can be friends."

"I hope that you can forgive Riley."

Hunter nodded. He hugged her. "I'm sorry it didn't work out for us."

"Every good book ends." Jessica forced out a smile.

…..

Lucas and Peyton walked downstairs. Brody had fallen asleep early, and Peyton wanted to help get him into bed.

"What a day?" Lucas sighed.

"I thought it was a pretty amazing day."

"And why is that?"

"Because for the first time in about a year the drama wasn't about us." She laughed.

"You know what…that is sooo true." Lucas laughed with her. They were almost able to forget that they weren't together. It felt like old times.

Peyton looked into his eyes. He could still see the woman that he loved, but he didn't know if she could still see the man that she had once loved.

For a moment Lucas thought they might kiss, but her words interrupted his thoughts. "I should probably go. Charlie should be waiting on me."

"Right," Lucas said disappointingly. "Charlie…"

"I'll be seeing you around." Peyton told him. He flashed back to the first time he said those words to her.

"Peyton," Lucas moved closer to her.

"Yeah Lucas…"

"I love you."

Peyton looked at him. His words still made her heart melt. "I…um…I…Thanks…" Peyton dropped her head and walked out of the house. She was a big idiot. She had a wonderful husband who loved her, and she couldn't even tell him that she loved him.

…

Nathan was sitting on the porch when Hunter walked up. "Thanks for letting us stay here tonight."

"Of course…I wish you were back for good."

Hunter sat down next to his dad. "Yeah. I love Tree Hill, but I think New York is where we belong."

Nathan nodded. "So you cheated on Jessica?"

Hunter dropped his head. His dad had always been blunt. "Yeah well I always thought McKenzie and I were supposed to be together. But in my defense Jessica cheated on me too."

"With who?"

"Riley," Hunter was disappointed in that. He and Riley had been so close. Things would never be the same between them.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I guess it all worked out the way that it was supposed to work out."

"You really like New York?"

"Yeah I do." Hunter smiled. He felt at home in New York.

"Well we are always a plane ride away. I miss Grayson and Ally."

"I know. They miss you too dad. We will have to skype more." Hunter smiled. They had only done that twice since Hunter had moved away. "I'm really happy dad."

"That's all that matters." Nathan hugged his son.

…

Brooke was still at Lexie and Eligh's house. She wanted to help clean up.

"Hey Brooke, did you see what Isabella sent Avery?" Lexie held up a beautiful yellow outfit. "Isn't this adorable?"

"Oh my goodness…Is it clothes over bros?" Brooke asked.

Lexie looked at the label. "No…"

"We should change that." Brooke laughed. "I'm glad Isabella didn't forget Avery's birthday. She doesn't call as much as I would like her too."

"I think she really likes New York."

"I think she likes running away from Daniel." Brooke admitted. "But that's okay. You will see one day when Avery leaves the nest."

"That's not going to happen. Eligh is never going to let her leave." They both laughed and were silent for a moment. "Thank you, Brooke."

"What for?"

"For giving me the best gift that I have ever been given." Lexie smiled with tears in her eyes. "A year ago today you changed my life forever. I don't know what I would have done if you wouldn't have given me Avery. I owe you everything."

"Oh Lexie…You don't owe me anything. I always knew that you would be a wonderful mother." Brooke wrapped her arms around her sister.

"How did you know that though? I had a horrible mother."

"Yeah so did I…and I happen to think I'm pretty good mother. I never had any doubt about you either."

Lexie smiled. "I love that little girl so much. She's the best thing that I ever happen to me."

"I knew I made the right decision last year. I wouldn't change it for anything in the world."

"So," Lexie continued to clean up the house. "Do you think Millie is going to be okay?"

"I sure hope so…That girl has been through so much lately."

"I can't believe Max cheated on her."

"I never trusted that little scum." Brooke rolled her eyes. "He better stay away from her." Brooke wasn't going to let anything happen to Millie. She was her daughter in every way that mattered.

…..

Riley walked up to his trailer to see Jessica sitting on the steps. "Hey…"

"Hi," she stood up. "Mason is inside sleeping. I got him from the main house when I got here. I thought you were coming to the party."

"I'm sorry. Something came up." He looked at her face. It was covered with red splotches. "Are you okay? Have you been crying?"

"It was a bad day. You missed it."

"What happened?" He touched her shoulder.

"Hunter had no right to be mad at us today. He and McKenzie are back together."

"What?"

"Yeah. He was cheating on me."

"I'm sorry." Riley hugged her. "I wish that I would have been there."

"There wasn't anything we could do. Hunter and I are really over."

They were silent.

Riley looked at her. "Where does that leave us?"

Jessica didn't say anything. Riley looked into her eyes and without asking he kissed her lips softly. She smiled as they pulled part.

"Does that answer your question?"

"I'm not sure. I think I need you to answer it again." They kissed again.

Jessica was happy. Riley knew exactly how to make her feel better.

…

Mallory and Jason were at his apartment. Rita's stuff still filled the apartment. She hadn't come by to get the rest of her stuff. He had hoped that was a sign that things were going to get better for them, but now that he was thinking about marrying Mallory that probably wouldn't be possible.

"So," Mallory was pacing around. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I want my daughter more than anything in this world." Jason sat down. "And if that means I have to get married then I'm willing to do that."

"You're willing to marry someone you don't love?"

Jason nodded. "It's only for a year."

Mallory didn't say anything.

"I want my daughter."

"Okay." Mallory agreed.

"You'll marry me?"

"Are you proposing?"

Jason nodded.

"Then I guess I will." Mallory sat beside him. "I can pretend to love you if that means you'll get custody of your daughter."

"Thank you…I sure in the hell hope this works."

….

Keith and Jacey were lying in bed together. "I like the name Grace." Keith kissed his wife's neck. "I also like the names Holly, Jayden, and Macey."

Jacey smiled. "Those names aren't after anyone. They have no significant purpose."

"I want our daughter to have her own name. She is going to be the most special little girl in the whole world. I want her to feel that way forever."

Jacey nodded. "Well then we better get a baby name book and find the best name for our little girl." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you so much Keith Scott."

"I love you too, Jacey Scott." He kissed her forehead and rubbed her belly. "I'm going to love you for the rest of my life."

"Daddy," they heard the door open and two little boys walk into the room.

"What are you guys doing in here?"

"Can we sleep in here?" Sawyer asked.

"Come on." Keith told them as he moved over.

Sawyer and Jones ran to the bed and slipped between their mom and dad.

"I love you mommy." Jones whispered. "I love you too baby." He whispered to her stomach.

Keith and Jacey smiled. They were so lucky.

….

Jenny and Rob walked out of the boys' bedroom. "They are out." Rob said. "I can't believe how big they are getting. I've missed them a lot."

"Well it's your fault that you haven't seen them."

"Jenny, I'm sorry about what I did. I wish that I could take it back. I want to be with you and the kids again. I want to make it right."

Jenny shook her head. "No, no Rob…I can't do this with you again. We're divorced."

"Divorced people get back together all of the time."

"But not us…Not when I'm in love with someone else. I love Chandler. And I think that you should go back. The boys can visit and you can visit…But the two of us are over."

"What if I want to move back?"

"Then move back…Be apart of their lives, but you and me…It's over for us."

Rob nodded. "I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did…You hurt me. But I became stronger from it. I moved on, and I learned how to love again."

Rob didn't say anything.

"We will always be connected because of the boys. They love you so much." Jenny tried to explain. "You're their daddy…And I'll never take that from you."

"But you moved on."

"Yeah."

"Are you happy?"

Jenny nodded. "Chandler is a great guy. He's good to me."

"You seemed pretty mad at him."

"Yeah well we all make mistakes…"

Rob nodded. "Yeah…some of us make mistakes that we can't come back from." Rob touched her shoulder. "I truly am sorry for what I did. I lie awake at night wishing and praying that my infidelity was just a dream. But I can't take it back. But I want you to know that I regret what I did, and I'll spend the rest of my life wondering what could have been for us."

Jenny had tears in her eyes. She knew that she and Rob were never going to be together again. She knew that she was supposed to be with Chandler. He was the man for her. She was glad that she finally got closure from Rob. It was exactly what she needed.

….

Hunter and McKenzie were walking along the beach holding hands. "Are you okay? I know you were worried about telling Jessica the truth."

"She had to know the truth. I couldn't lie to her anymore. I want to be with you. Me, you, and our kids…That is the way that it is supposed to be." He stopped walking. "I love you McKenzie. I always have." He leaned in and kissed her. "You are my one true love."

"And you are mine."

….

Chandler was moping. He was so afraid that Jenny was going to break up with him. He didn't know what he would do without her. He loved her so much. She and the boys meant everything to him.

He heard a knock on the door. "Come in…It is unlocked."

Jenny opened the door. "Even though it is Tree Hill you should keep your doors locked…Haven't you ever heard of stalkers?"

"Jenny," he stood up. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I just want you to know that we are going to keep the doors locked when we get married. It is much safer."

"You still want to marry me?"

"Of course I do. I love you. You are the man for me, Chandler."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead. "God…I love you. Are you sure we're okay?"

"We all have a past Chandler…The only thing that matters to me is our future." She kissed him. "And I can't wait to be your wife."

…..

Lily walked into Graham's new office. It was late. She left the kids with Remy. She trusted her even though she was an emotional wreck. Lily knew how she felt. She had been there before when she was high school. She knew that Remy would get better and everything would be better.

"Lily," Graham smiled when he saw his wife. "What are you doing here?" He smiled. "I'm happy to see you. Just surprised. It is kind of late."

"I wanted to tell you the good news."

"Okay…I'm listening." He smiled.

"We're having a little boy."

"Really?" He smiled with her. "Really?" He was extremely happy. "I'm so excited." He picked her up and twirled her around. "Are you excited?"

"I am thrilled. Our little boy is going to be the cutest thing ever." She hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her.

…..

Neal walked into the bar. Peyton was sitting at one of the tables. "Why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"I wanted a drink and I bought you one too."

Neal looked at her and then at his drink. He took a sip. "This is just coke."

"And so is mine." Peyton smiled.

"I don't get it."

"We're celebrating. I spent the whole day with my family…And today was the first day since I got out of rehab that I haven't wanted to take a drink."

"That's amazing Peyton."

She smiled. It had taken her a long time but she was finally finding herself again.

"I'm so proud of you Peyton."

"Baby steps…But I am trying. And I'm going to keep trying until I'm ready to put my whole life back together."

The scene changed to Lucas sitting on his bed alone. He looked over at Peyton's side. "You are going to come back to me. I know you will." He whispered. He would never give up on his wife.

…..

Eligh and Lexie walked into their bedroom together. "Wow! What a day!" Eligh laughed as he fell onto the bed. "I can't believe it has been a year since she was given to us. She is our little miracle."

"I love you Eligh." Lexie kissed his cheek. "I love you so much." She sat on top of him. "You are my hero."

"And you are my angel." Eligh kissed her. They were so lucky to be together and to have their beautiful baby girl.

…..

Millie knocked on the door several times. After her conversation with Brantley he had gone home, and she had stayed at the beach to think. Her mind kept wondering to the same person. She couldn't stop thinking about him and what they could have.

"Millie," Wren said when he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

Millie didn't answer. She hugged him, and he led her into his apartment.

….

Savannah and Drake were in their bedroom. Savannah was thinking back to the things Remy had said. Savannah was married, and she wasn't going to lose her husband.

"I'm ready to be with you." Savannah whispered.

"Savannah," Drake looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"You are my husband. And I love you." She walked closer to her husband. "I love you so much. I'm ready to have the honeymoon that we never got."

"Savannah, I don't want you to feel pressure. You are worth the wait."

Savannah sat there. "I'm ready. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because you forget that I know you. I know you better than you know yourself. I love you. And I want to be with you in every way that matters, but I don't want to force you to do anything you aren't ready to do."

"Drake," she couldn't believe how sweet her husband was. She wasn't sure how she had gotten so lucky.

"I want you to want to have sex with me. We have the rest of our lives to be together."

"But I don't want you to turn to someone else because I won't sleep with you." She had tears in her eyes.

"That," he kissed her forehead, "Will never happen. Savannah you have to understand that you are the only person for me. I didn't marry you because you had cancer. I didn't marry you because I thought you were going to die. And I sure in the hell didn't marry you just because I thought we could have sex." Drake smiled. "I married you because I love you with all that I am. I married you because you are the only girl I think about. You make me smile without even trying. You still give me butterflies every time you walk into the room." He touched her face gently. "You are the only one for me. I don't want to do anything that you aren't ready to do. I want you to know that. I want you to always know that."

"I just don't want to lose you. Everyone is having sex these days. I'm not ready. I want to be ready. I want to be with you, but we've had to grow up so quickly. And I…I'm scared."

"You never have to be scared. At least not when you are with me," he kissed her forehead. "It's you and me forever." He gently kissed her lips. Savannah kissed him back. "Why don't we go downstairs and have some ice cream?"

"It's late."

"Yeah well I think ice cream is better when you eat it late at night."

Savannah smiled. "You always make me feel better."

"That's my job. I'm your husband." He kissed her cheek. "We are going to be together for the rest of our lives. That I can promise you."

"I love you." Savannah whispered as they walked downstairs.

…

Elizabeth was sitting in her bed reading a book when she heard a slight knock on her door. "Come on in sweetie."

She thought it was Emma, but to her surprise it was Daniel.

"Hey…I thought you were Emma."

"Yeah sorry…I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay," she patted the spot on the bed next to her. "What's up?"

"I won't be seeing Alex anymore."

"Why not? I thought you guys had really hit it off."

"We had, but I ruined it," Daniel whispered.

"How did you ruin it?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

"What? Daniel, that's crazy. You aren't in love with me. We're just friends."

Daniel shook his head. "No Elizabeth…We're not just friends. I think about you all of the time. And I thought I could pretend like I didn't care about you because of my brother, but I can't anymore. I have real feelings for you." He touched her face. "I don't know how you feel. And I'll understand if you don't feel the same way, but I couldn't go to sleep until I told you the truth. I needed you to know how I felt."

Elizabeth didn't say anything.

Daniel took the hint and stood up. He walked to the door and touched the knob.

"Wait," Elizabeth called out. She walked towards him, and he turned around. Before either one of them knew it they were kissing.

They made their way to the bed. Daniel placed himself on top of Elizabeth. He kissed her neck and then her stomach.

"Daniel," Elizabeth stopped him.

Daniel looked into her eyes. "I think I'm falling in love with you too."

He smiled and helped her take off her shirt. They continued to kiss. It was relief to finally admit the truth.

…..

**Okay Wow! You guys deserve a thousand and one apologies. I am sooooo sorry that you all have had to wait for so long. Life just took over and I haven't been able to write since my last update. I am going to try my best to keep writing. I refuse to give up on it because you guys are so amazing and have never given up on me. Updates may not be frequent but don't lose hope. I am still working on it whenever I get a chance. **

**Thanks so much for all the support. I hope you liked the ending of this episode. Let me know what you thought! **


End file.
